The Replacement
by Kinoha
Summary: AU. On Vegetasei Lady Piela, a noble lady betrothed to high commander Kakarotto, is under a threat of assassination of unstable times. To protect her a plan is devised, replace her with worthless, almost carboncopy kitchenslave, ChiChi! KCC BV!
1. Chapter 1

**The Replacement**

**By Kinoha**

**A/N:** I shouldn't... but what you can do? Okay, this story definitely is very much like my other fic 'All of The People', falling into categories Action/ Adventure/ Romance/ Humour/ Hentai/ Drama/ Random weirdness/ and Whatta &/¤#"&#! since I realized that type of fics are what I'm best at! So enjoy! Main pairing is K/CC with little side BV! Maybe with Kuririn/18.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my random weirdness and ideas and my wacky mind; not DBZ! I don't know is that bad or good...

**Summary: **AU. On Vegetasei Lady Piela, a noble lady betrothed to high commander Kakarotto, is under a threat of assassination of unstable times. To protect her a plan is devised; replace her with worthless, almost-carbon-copy kitchenslave, ChiChi, until the threat is over. How will Kakarotto cope with the solution? Not mention ChiChi! K/CC! (BV!)

000000

**Chapter I – A genius plan devised!**

The council room was full of restless chatter and nervous laughter as someone attempted a poor joke in midst of these unstable and unpredictable times to lighten up the pressure of the current situation. The nervousness and tenseness hung so thickly in the air that you could almost cut it with a loose-edged knife and sold in a market in one kilo pieces. The reason of this was the resent passing of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's father, who had died under mysterious circumstances, leaving kindly a mass of unsolved problems for Prince Vegeta to solve.

The Prince wasn't happy about his father's death. It was a common knowledge that the Prince wasn't too fond of his father and some even said that Prince Vegeta himself had ended the poor bastard's life, but it was quickly concluded that it couldn't be because the prince wasn't happy about it.

The very first problem that had occurred was a rebellion alliance rising against the new soon-to-be King, claiming that the throne was theirs. Or at least would in the future, they boasted in every message, threat or whatever they happened to send. Various bloody battles and conflicts between royal guards and the rebellion had broken out in these few months, preventing prince's crowning ceremony for he had to take care of these conflicts and his kingdom, that was in turmoil at the moment, and resulting some massive civilian deaths. The only formally accepted ceremony could be held only once in a year at a certain time and it would take a week of celebrating and preparing. Prince, not-so-soon-to-be King, Vegeta wasn't too happy about it either.

The period of crowning's last starting day went past two days ago.

Another problem had risen and this was the growing assault rate towards nobility. Ten nobles had met their demise under the rebellion's assassinations. To this point they had lost various of their best generals and some of the most powerful allied Houses. Spies lurked in every corner. None could be entirely trusted and the peasant and townspeople were dividing in two halves, supporting Prince or the rebellion. Media made up the most wildest stories and theories you could ever imagine and sticking their nose where it really didn't belong in prince's opinion.

This council was called to discuss the problem number two. From, estimated, "trusted" source they had found out that Lady Piela was the next victim to fall and to be assassinated. The person in question, Lady Piela, a known noble lady for her beauty and strength and influence in the high council was sitting calmly on her assigned seat, surrounded by royal guards ordered for her protection. The noble Saiyajin female looked around lazily and yawned. What was taking the prince and her fiance so long? This meeting should have started a while ago... It was about her life, damnit!

She absently brushed her long black hair that reached her lower back, behind her ear. It was soft and silky with no usual Saiyajin spikes. Only her fringe was slightly spiked and it framed her pale face delicately. Her eyes were deep ink black and they shone now with boredom instead of usual mysteriousness. Piela was very beautiful in Saiyajin standards and she even had the power to back up her words when needed. Being the head of her family, she was used to using it. Power. The icing on the cake was that she was betrothed to high commander Kakarotto, the soon-(not!)-to-be King's first-in-command.

The whole ordeal was of course arranged and it was a practical bonding. They were both strong and high ranking Saiyajins and that would produce strong children and not to mention, help the planet. Strong warriors were always needed and wanted at times like these.

She sighed smugly. Every woman on Vegetasei wanted to be her. Her fame and riches, including huge a "collection" of useful slaves, and beauty was known all over the planet, thanks to media and her own little work. Her tail was said to bring any man the pleasures that only Goddesses could bring and drive them mad with lust... And now that she had Kakarotto... every woman's dream man. Handsome and in power only beneath the prince, both physically and in rank. And he had talents... she smirked at the memory of the last night and eyed lustily under her lashes one of the stone-faced Saiyajin guards. He was young and handsome and he had this charm about him that appealed to her greatly... Maybe she should pay him a visit later... Like Kakarotto would ever know...

And speaking of Kakarotto! Where was he? She wanted this thing over and be assured of her safety and future bonding to high commander Kakarotto! Assassination or no assassination! She was certainly too beautiful to die like that!

000000

The two missing Saiyajin men were strolling casually along the corridor in companionable silence as slaves and lower servants jumped out of the way, scared. Both dressed in fancy armours and scouters, announcing their high status clearly as the sun shines as they strode forwards with pace and dignity that told years of military influence and training. They were late and they both knew it. Kakarott just a half-step behind prince Vegeta, was wearing a stoic face, his eyes brows narrowed into a hard look, but a cold sweat was beginning to gather on his forehead At his waist his strong furry tail twicthed ever so slightly in nervousness. Vegeta's face was stoic also; save for the tick in the corner of his eye and the vein that was beginning to pulse in his royal forehead. The prince's tail was beginning to remind Kakarott of a bottle brush, which wasn't a good sign.

Any on-looker could easily say that the prince and his subordinate were just taking a leisurely stroll to check how things were going around the palace... in any normal situation it would have been so, but not now. This one of the few times when the walking was a method of not blowing up the whole palace. The prince was pissed off. Royally.

He had just found out another of those ridiculous headlines the media of the planet had conjured up. This time it concerned somehow royal gardens, him and his supposed imaginary lover and a huge add about the oncoming ball. Who the hell told the press about the damn ball! Nappa, of course that babble mouth of a son of a bitch... always blurting out things that he wasn't even supposed to know! Vegeta didn't know what disease made him keep the dimwit around, but at least the big dumbo was good at training soldiers. Maybe that's why.

And the lover hassle! He didn't have one for fuck's sake! He hadn't had time for women in months! Which only increased his anger as he realized how long time it had been since his last fuck.

" Sire?" Kakarotto asked almost meekly; almost pleading the prince and he snapped out of his fury and torture filled thoughts. Kakarott had been his first subordinate for two years now and he had become somewhat accustomed to prince temper and moodiness.

Vegeta stopped, tensed dangerously as Kakarott readied himself for the worst, then Vegeta relaxed, exhaling loudly. " Yes, I know! We're late from the meeting and it's about your woman's safety!" the prince spat, still looking like a boiling kettle. The high commander could only nod in response and relief as they set off towards the grand hall. The prince, though shorter than many others, was the most dangerous being on the planet with a temper that could blow half of the palace to kingdom come, was known to take out his frustrations in many ways. Blowing up the unfortunate part of the palace he happened to be one of them.

Kakarotto was brave, but not suicidal and retained from any more comments even if the deal was about his to-be bond mate. He smirked thinking about her. She was almost royal in demeanor and wealthand joining their Houses would only bring more power to them and the "King". Lady Piela wasn't that bad in bed either...

Vegeta's scouter beeped and he tapped it with his gloved finger, irritated, " What! Is! It!" he yelled into the device.

" Uh, sire... we kinda have an emergency, sire. The rebels have... well... you better come and check it out for yourself, your Majesty." a nervous voice announced thru the scouter and that was almost too much for the prince. He turned slowly to Kakarott, who unwillingly took a step back in surprise and alarm.

" High commander, take care of this mess. These idiotic fools have fucked up once again. Go! I'll inform you later about the council's solution. Dismissed." he ordered through gritted teeth, turning on his heels and marching away his royal red cape billowing after him. Kakarott bowed formally in submission and cursed mentally his prince. But he was loyal... The solution better be good!

With a sigh he opened the nearest window and took off flying, reporting he'd taking over the situation at prince's order.

000000

Vegeta entered the noisy council room and took his seat quietly and unnoticed by everyone else. The mindless chatter went on and on... Ignoring it for now, he went through the names of the attendants and their ranks on the list placed in front of him on the marble table and eyed the Saiyajins in the room. Good. Everyone required was present expect for his first-in-command. It was time to open this meeting.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he bellowed and banged his fist on the marble table, underestimating his own strength, splitting the huge table in two with a loud crack. The pieces fell on the floor with noise and white dust soon covered the room. Couple of sneezes and coughing was heard all over the room. The dust settled as did the chatter. The once so fine table was in crumbles and everyone was covered in white marble dust.

Cursing inwardly, Vegeta kept on a cool face and glared at anyone who dared to even look at him weirdly. " We'll open this meeting now! The subject: Lady Piela's safety from presumed assassination attempt. Suggestions?" he purred deadly at the incredulous council members and flashed a creepy smile at Piela's direction, who looked too shocked to complain about her ruined armour in her usually bitchy manner. (Prince's opinion)

" Yes, Colonel Omaru?" Vegeta pointed at a Saiyajin and gave him his turn to speak.

" We all know how important Lady Piela is for this government. After all, many of our supporters and allies come from her lands. The best thing we can do to her is to give her our best men to protect her. I say---"

" Next!" Vegeta called, dismissing him quickly as Piela started to look scaringly much like a cat at this speech.

Another officer rose. " We could always hide her under ground---"

" No! Protection is definitely the best option we have!" some other general remarked and stood up to make his point.

" No you're both idiots and wrong! I say we---"

Vegeta groaned. He could see where this was going and felt unnatural tiredness take over him and didn't feel like keeping the order. He groaned again. He didn't even have a table to bang his head on anymore. Fuck. The council room was beginning to remind a war zone.

" Now listen to me you cock-sucking bastard! My way is the best and---"

" Are you insulting my bedding talents? You fucking---

" Shut up you son of a bitch! Just because you haven't gotten a decent fuck in years you want close to Lady Piela---"

" Take that back and I won't wring your pathetic neck---"

" You and what army just taste this! I'm right you bastard!"

" ---idiotic wanker of a---"

" --- you whore-loving faggot---"

Vegeta watched passively as the fight went on and did nothing to stop it. He somehow just couldn't summon up any of his infamous temper and will. He felt dead. Though it had been only three days since he had last slept any... Old and young, men and women fought relentlessly over the problem. All wanting the honors of saving Lady Piela's life with their brilliant plan and thus, her favour on their side. He buried his face in his hands. Why he had to send Kakarott away and not someone else? Then again, there wasn't anybody else who wouldn't screw up in a way or another.

" Your Majesty?" a respectful and passive voice asked and he turned his head to find one of his father's scientist. Buriefusu. The only albino Saiyajin ever born. Weird, but extremely brilliant. Didn't he have that freakishly colored daughter?

" Yeah?" he replied dully, not feeling like an intimidating and respectable ruler he was supposed to be. The chaos around him broke out into a full brawl. He made a mental note to call the builders and repairmen and inform the medical wing of the happenings in the meeting. And a janitor. The bloodstains were a pain to get off the floor when they dried on it...

" With all due respect sire, I think I have solution for this problem. This is Lady Piela we're talking about..."

" What is it! Speak up, albino!"

" A decoy: A replacement." the scientist triumphed.

" A replacement?" Vegeta repeated, now interested.

" Yes, your highness, you see, if we can find someone else to play her character, a decoy, while under the threat and take her somewhere safe. Doesn't she have summer mansion in the mountains? " Vegeta nodded, listening. " Good. Now we only sneak her there without any prying eyes and make the replacement into her, here! None will know the difference! And if we order high commander Kakarotto to her side 24/7, it looks like he is protecting the "real" Lady Piela! The only problem yet is: we don't have anyone who looks enough like her..." The violet haired scientist fell in silence, waiting calmly for the response after his joy speech in split second.

" Yes... that would work..." he mumbled, thinking over options, but found none better and he himself wasn't feeling very creative at the moment. Now they only needed to find a worthless carbon copy that could be killed off...

" Buriefusu! You have served this planet well. We'll discuss your rewards later. Meet me today 1800 sharp in my quarters. Lady Piela and Kakarott will be there as well and we can make out the details. Dismissed." Prince Vegeta ordered and Buriefusu bowed deep and left, strolling casually through the chaos to the door. And now for the replacement...

" NAPPA!" he yelled into his scouter and after a few seconds, the burly and overly-large figure of Nappa appeared through one of the many side doors to the council hall.

" Here, your highness! Did you need me?" Nappa saluted and cast one look and eyebrow at the supposed "meeting".

" Like an incurable disease..." Vegeta muttered and cringed. When he'd be needing Nappa, he'd rather throw himself into a deep pit of Mura snakes. " Yyyeeesssshhh..." he ground out hesitantly, " I need you to find someone who looks exactly like Lady Piela! This mission is to be completed 1800 sharp and be brought to my quarters! Understood? Dismissed!"

Nappa nodded and bowed and smiled weirdly at him.

" What?"

" Your Majesty.. I didn't know you lusted after Lady Piela as well..."

" ...OoO;..."

" If you would have said it earlier, sire, I could have gotten her to mate you instead of that pesky, bastard Kakarotto... Maybe harem would do for now..." Nappa said spitefully. He was supposed to prince's first man, not some bratty kid from mysterious family history...

" OUT!" Vegeta bellowed enraged, ready to blast Nappa to smithereens, who made a run for his life. One of the few smart things he had done in his life. " AND SEND A DINNER TO MY QUARTER AS WELL WHILE YOUR AT IT! IDIOT!"

A meek 'yes sire' was heard before the door banged shut loudly and the growing chi blast in the "King's" hand diminished to nothing. He rubbed his temples wondering how short his rule would end. At this rate, it seemed to be sooner than he ever anticipated. And now for the meeting which still reigned on as a general bar fight...

" THE MEETING'S OVER! SOLUTION FOUND BY DR. BURIEFUSU! DISMISSED!" he shouted sharply and left the room quickly, not wantoing to deal with the shining and questions that were sure to rise, leaving flabbergasted nobility behind him in shock. He needed a long long vacation after this whole fiasco was over. He messaged Kakarott and Lady Piela about the assembly in his quarters later and went to sign and read the three-metre-high stack of papers on his desk.

Damn his old man...

000000

" Alrigh' wenches! The Prince wants his dinner to be served to his quarters today and I expect your cute little butts to start working! Got that?" Nappa commanded harshly the women in the room as he stood in middle of the bustling large main kitchen, barking orders and leering at them lustily. The ovens' smouldered heat and it was dimly lit, but it produced Vegetasei's finest food and cuisine meals. It was hot and dirty and not particularly best place to live, but they were only kitchen slaves. Meek and quiet 'yes, sir's were mumbled around the room as the women hurried to complete their tasks. You never knew when someone higher class decided to beat you for fun and "disobedience".

He left laughing brusquely and groped their butts on his way out, eliciting surprised squeals and protests from the women. He just loved the submitting and meek women...

" Asshole..." one of them muttered and rubbed her bruised behind and even dared to give a finger to him to his non-existent back. How she loathed that big asshole. Her slightly knotted and dirty black hair was pulled to a long ponytail, so the ends curled slightly. She was small in stature, but her rags hid her sweet curves well. Her eyes very customary Saiyajin black and large and were now narrowed into a fierce scowl of detest. Just because he was higher class...

" ChiChi!" her friend Zucina hissed at her warningly; almost fearfully. " He may have heard you... and you know what happens when---"

" Yeah ... I know..." she murmured back and wiped her sweaty and dirty face. Boy, did she know... Beatings for disobedience were usually ruthless and resulted permanent damage, lowering their "value" from before. Rape was also common occurrence while punishing lower class females and ChiChi knew that almost every woman working in the kitchen, save for few, herself included, had been used once or more. She did recall some close calls on her part as the male had been so drunk she had been able to fight him off or knock him down and save herself.

Her brown tail curled tighter around her waist.

She had been working in the kitchen for ten years now; kidnapped from her village at the deceased King's rule. But she really couldn't say she downgraded back then by coming to work in the palace. She had already been an orphan and living off of stealing and some kind people's bread offerings. This wasn't any better or worse she supposed, but she still hated those pompous asses who run the whole sorry business.

" ChiChi! Stop day-dreaming, please, and start working. Besides it's your delivery turn." Zucina pinched her arm, waking her up from her thoughts.

" Fine. But couldn't you cover for me the delivery?"

" No."

" Damn..." ChiChi cursed quietly stirred the delicious smelling stew she was tending and took a little sampling, tasting it's rich and spicy taste. Perfect. The only good side working in kitchen was that you definitely didn't go under fed there. Sneaking small bits and bite here and there went unnoticed by the authorities and kept them in fit to work and like the higher class could ever believe that slaves would be guilty of such act of disobedience. The regular slave food portions were way too small for a normal Saiyajin, anyways.

The Saiyajin female sighed dejectedly; how she hated delivering the food or being in serving duty. All those judging and superior gazes just because of her status and clothing... Absolutely worthless in their eyes. It would be nice to see how they'd live if there was none to cook and clean for them. The Saiyajin race would probably be extinct, she thought dryly as she checked various foods and put them into oven to cook.

" Hey ChiChi! Have you heard?" one of her slave friend whispered as the washed the dirty pots and pans.

" Heard what?" she asked, not really interested in the rumours and media's lies.

" That Lady Piela is under assassination threat form the rebels and a meeting was held to prevent it. They succeed, but none knows what the plan is; not even the ones who attended." her friend explained, " the janitor told me. You know, the one with those cute spikes and nice eyes..."

" How's that possible? Isn't she engaged to bond with Lord Kakarotto?" ChiChi debated, not letting her friend's dreamy tone disturb her, and shrugged it off. Like what the council decided and did had anything to do with her anyways...

" I dunno, but this is really going to be a blast! I really don't want those rebels to win our almost-King 'cause that would be bad for us, even worse that it's now, the Prince hasn't even really started ruling yet and who knows, he doesn't seems as cruel as his father, Saruyan bless him..."

ChiChi half-heartedly listened her bubbly friend's ramblings as she washed dishes with her.

000000

Vegeta slumped over his finely crafted mahogany desk, dead tired. Whatta hell was wrong with the universe and this planet. Complaints about pointless shit and even more pointless consolations about his father's passing from different parts of the galaxy. Who really cared the bastard lived or died? He sure didn't! He was still sour about the fact that the old man went and died without telling him and not by his own hands. Even Vegeta didn't know what these mysterious circumstances were that he died of...

Leaving his study he marched the empty corridors ( everyone was fixing the council room or tending the wounded ) and entered his quarters with a relieved sigh, ignoring the guards at his door. He clapped his hands and the lights came to life. Sweet, sweet home, where no evil papers could ever reach him... He plopped onto plush leather sofa and checked the time: 1637. Oh fuck... he was too tired to move, not finding any motivation to do so. He was hungry... he didn't get any training done... Kakarott hadn't reported in yet which meant the mess was bigger than anticipated... the was pissed off... Nappa should drop dead off and be sentenced to hell for eternity... they still needed that blasted replica...

A silent rap on the door got his attention and he didn't even bother to yell. " In... " he said softly.

The door opened and a dirty Saiyajin kitchen slave entered, her head bowed, pushing the cart that contained his dinner. A silent laughter reached Vegeta's eyes and the girl was beet red from embarrassment or anger. Damn horny guards...

" Your dinner is here, Lord. Do you require anything else?" she bowed even lower, keeping her gaze down on the royal blue carpet Vegeta waved his hand, not in the mood to deal with this shit and let her set up the table, watching passively from aside. The girl lifted her head momentarily and Vegeta's heart almost stopped. Wait a fucking second...

" Girl! Show me your face!" he barked and marched to her, scowling fiercely.

" What?" ChiChi stammered in utter shock and lifted her head more from surprise than command. The prince circled her couple of times, looking thoughtful. The he grabbed her wrist and they went almost flying to the bathroom. ChiChi was getting freaked out.

" Your highness... what are ya do---blug blup blupr blups blu!" Vegeta shoved her face into the washing basin and started scrubbing it with a soap, vigorously.

" Stop your wriggling, wench! Stay still... damnit! Fuck..." If he was right then under all that grime would be...

He lifted her head from it and she gasped air desperately, looking disheveled and disgruntled and damn scared. He quickly grabbed a white fluffy towel form the rack and attacked her with it, and dried her head furiously with it. Vegeta threw the now almost black towel on the floor and took a step back, to take a better look at her. She was dizzy and looked dumb-founded, black eyes wide and tail waving behind her for balance.

Yes! Almost carbon copy of Lady Piela! The girl was a tad shorter than the honored lady, but she'd have to do. Vegeta smirked. His ruling era just had lengthened considerably! She was a kitchen slave and no big deal if she got killed by the rebel assassin. Now he only needed to wait until the meeting in an hour.

" Girl! Stay here and don't move! I will get you shortly!" he ordered and walked off, his tail waving contently behind him. Ah, how dinner sounded good...

" Uh... what?" ChiChi asked after he had gone, completely scared out of her wits. What had she done now to evoke the royal wrath upon herself? Guess she'd find out in an hour... but damn it was one fine bathroom! She had never seen anything so fancy in her life!

000000

**A/N:** There! Review! This is just getting started! This story will have long chapters since stuff like this is for me easy to write! JA NE! This will be K/CC and B/V in the future! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here we go again! Thanks thousands for reviews! I really wanna share my stories with as many as I can and hear your opinion was it either a flame or praise! Don't be shy! ONWARDS! (Kjeh kejh...)

**The Replacement**

**By Kinoha**

**Chapter II - ... and put into action!**

Lady Piela arrived on time 1800 sharp and the two nobles exchanged pleasantries and sat down to wait for the others yet to arrive and keeping up nice little pointless conversation. The Female Saiyajin was very anxious for the plan Dr. Buriefusu had come up with to protect her precious life since the meeting earlier hadn't been very informative of it. She recalled the chaos breaking out and couldn't help but smile at the thought of everyone fighting for her attention...

Vegeta kept on an extremely polite face he had been taught since childhood; courteous-looking and patient with hint of interest. Inside his patience was fading and fast. How long did he have to keep looking at the unbearably smug and ugly face of the high bitch! Generally, he didn't see what was the big fuss about her: spoiled to the core, way too selfish, looking the every bit like the very manifestation self-centered-egoism and just down right whory bitch. And her looks and coloring were not extraordinary. Black hair and eyes; just like everybody else had.

Little later Nappa arrived with couple of common sluts by his side, looking as slutty as ever, bearing minimal amount of resemblance to Lady Piela. Vegeta cussed him out promptly, severally pissed off, and told him to go where the Mura snakes resided and the problem had been solved. Nappa and the whores left hastily tails between legs and almost howling in fear at the ever-elusive prince's wrath as Nappa congratulated him about cathing the real Lady Piela already.

Slamming the door shut and almost breaking the eardrums of his trusted(not!) guards in duty at the door, he plopped back on the leather sofa. " Damned imbecile of son of a bitch..." he muttered quietly so the noble lady sitting across him didn't hear it, feeling his anger rise at the thought of wanting the ugly, whore of bitch...

The door opened and the albino Saiyajin casually strolled in wearing over-sized lab coat and overalls over his frail looking body. Vegeta and Piela greeted him with a nod and he bowed deeply in respect and response. But to their utter surprise the head scientist wasn't alone. Behind him came a young girl with bright blue hair and eyes and she too bowed deep, also dressed in white stained lab coat and overalls.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow in question and Buriefusu hurried to explain.

" My Prince. This is my daughter Bulma. My future successor, if you will, sir. I brought her here for I think she'd be great help in this plan. Her ingeniousness exceeds mine greatly and her inventions are already a bash!" the albino informed him, keeping a respectful tone in his voice that indicated it was completely up to Vegeta whether Bulma should stay or leave.

" Your highness." she bowed rather manly, sounding nervous.

From the corner of his eye Vegeta saw Lady Piela's despising and utterly disgusted look and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Damned minx... The almost King regarded the female in bowing-position in front of him. Her shoulder length blue hair was messed and slightly knotted and she wore big glasses and had eye bags under her blue eyes; her body was thoroughly concealed by her clothing and face smudged by oil stains. She looked mousy and unsure, to put it briefly.

" Does she know?" the prince asked.

" No, your majesty. I wouldn't tell her anything of this classification without your permission, lord. Even if she's my own daughter..." Buriefusu reassured him thoughtfully, casting one look at Bulma's direction. Vegeta humphed and regarded her more. What harm it could bring? None in their right minds would ever suspect that a weak and measly woman like her would be a genius and involved in the royal business...

Besides, anything to bring some variety to Piela's annoying face.

" Fine. She's in!" he declared and Bulma smiled weakly and bowed again in very uncute manner.

" But your majesty...? She's a mechanic! Lower class filth! She's no---" Lady Piela protested, looking horrified at the thought.

" Shut up, and obey your Ki-uh, damnit, Prince! The Mismatch is in if I say so!" Vegeta snapped. And Bulma secretly gave a smug smile, hidden by her hair. It was about time that someone shut the rich minx up, anyway. The she frowned deeply. Like it was her fault her hair was blue! Jerk...

Vegeta glared at the noble lady hard. Thank Saruyan she was already betrothed to his high commander. If not, Vegeta was sure she'd be trying to get into his royal bed relentlessly... He shuddered slightly at the thought... and speaking of his commander... Where the hell was he! That Saiyajin was supposed to arrive nearly half an hour ago!

" We'll move on to polishing the finest points of the plan when the high commander gets here." Vegeta informed them and sat down impatiently. The other in the room timidly followed his example making sure they didn't offend their moody almost-King. There was no telling what he'd do when angry.

After half and hour of uncomfortable silence and some failed connection attempts to high commander's scouter. Lady Piela suddenly rose up, gracefully.

" I need to use the bathroom, my lord. Can I borrow yours while we wait for my dear to arrive?" she questioned sweetly, " I need to refresh myself and powder my nose."

Vegeta waved her to go, nonchalantly, bored out of his mind. When high commander got here he was so in for--- Bathroom? Wait wasn't the slave-girl-look-alike still there? That would ruin possibly everything if that stupid Piela... Oh SHIT! Reacting quicker than his thoughts, he leapt off the couch, got in front of Piela and pressed his back against the door, almost caving it in with the sheer force of his actions.

" Prince Vegeta?" the noble questioned, surprised.

" You may not, absolutely not, use the bathroom right now!"

" Why not, oh prince?" Piela asked clueless, looking very curious and agitated at the same time. She really needed to go! Badly!

" 'Cause... uh... the floor is dirty!"

" Floor's dirty, sir? I don't see how that stops me fro---"

" I don't want anyone to see 'my' bathroom in such intolerable condition!"

" That bad, sir?"

" YES!"

" Oh..." Piela stated and went to sit again on the couch, looking squirmy and uncomfortable, her tail curling around her wait hesitantly and agitated. This was so embarrassing... she felt blush rise to heat her face as the Burefusu duo looked kindly away from her unfavorable predicament. Kakarotto better get here soon...

As in cue, the door was knocked and weary looking high commander Kakarotto stepped in. Before he could utter a word, Vegeta was practically screaming at his face. " HIGH COMMANDER! WHERE THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN?"

" Sir..."

" THE ORDER WAS CLEARLY 1800 SHARP!"

" Sir..."

" WHAT!" the slightly shorter prince yelled, looking downright murderous.

" I was in a regeneration tank, sir." Kakarott informed him sourly, looking like his very Saiyajin pride had been torn to pieces, not giving the fact with light heart. At the background, Piela gasped, shocked. Her poor man...

" ...O.O; ..."

" ..." Kakarott said.

" You...! Regeneration tank?" Vegeta asked incredulously and the male Saiyajin was about to open his mouth to speak when the prince interrupted him again, " Doesn't matter... you can tell me later... now that we're all finally here, let's start this meeting about Lady Piela's life's protection!" he ordered harshly and told everybody to sit the fuck down. Or that was how Kakarotto interpreted it.

Vegeta could feel another headache coming. If his high commander was reduced into a condition and sent into a regeneration chamber by the rebellion, he was dealing with far more serious threat what he thought. Kakarotto was the second strongest Saiyajin alive right after himself so the prince decided he better start worry a tad.

Kakarotto sat next to Piela, who gave a concerned look. He brushed it away, smiling slightly telling he was fine. Piela sighed in relief. Thank Saruyan! His face wasn't scarred from the battle he had experienced!

" So what is the plan our ruler decided on?" he whispered to her, anxious to know the fate of his lover and soon-to-be mate.

" I don't know, Kakarotto." she replied.

" You don't know? But you were there! Weren't you paying any attention, Piela?" he hissed at her, not believing her.

" I was paying attention! The plan is just so good that only that albino and prince Vegeta know it!" she frowned and recalled the meeting in her mind's eye. She had paid attention. Especially to that overly handsome guard next to the cute one with those nicely shaped biceps... Yep. She had concentrated on the situation at hand; how Kakarotto dared to assume something else!

Clearing his throat loudly Vegeta told the plan with a voice that said 'interrupt me and I will sentence you to death myself and Henki help you, it won't be quick and painless!' Kakarotto listened intently as the plan proceeded; the farther it got the better it sounded and he was thankful to Dr. Buriefusu for his brilliancy. Vegeta finished finally and the noble woman spoke up, rather smug.

" Exellent plan to let worthless filth die in my place, sir, but prey to tell, where you think you can find exact replica of me; my beauty and elegance?"

Kakarotto rolled his eyes at her egoism and Vegeta smirked confidently. " That is already taken care of! Behold, the fake-Piela!"

He strutted to the bathroom and dragged out a young girl, dressed in dirty slave's clothes, her black hair knotted and tied back. She looked cared and pissed off at the same time, but didn't seem to know which one to do to possibly preserve her life. What was the most shocking; she looked exactly like Lady Piela with minor unnoticeable differences, Kakarotto noted with his acute dark eyes; comparing this worthless slave and his Piela in looks.

She was shorter and her hips were bit wider and, he felt ashamed for even noticing it, rounder and more alluring hips what he could see through the loose rags she wore. Her face was almost carbon copy of the other woman, but it lacked Piela's customary self-awareness of her looks and status.

" Holy shit..." slipped past his slips before he could stop the words.

" Well, I'd say!" Buriefusu commented and everyone could almost see him progressing the complicated calculations of what were the possibilities this happening. " Interesting... rather special..." the father-daughter duo murmured in awe. Vegeta only grinned widely. He grinned even broader when he saw Piela's facial expression.

She had paled considerably and looked plain insulted and dumbstruck and angry. How dare some slave steal her looks wearing those clothes... and the hair! For Kiesus' sake! What a fashion disaster! How someone else dared to look like her! The little bitch...! A mere slave...! She had to inhale many times deeply to calm her rising fury and not to attack the little whore. She'd better not try anythings with 'her' fame and seduce men and she'd better keep her greedy paws off Kakarotto... That little vixen would replace her and--- wait a sec! She'd also die instead of her! Oh joy! Saruyan loved her! She smirked evilly and gave the replacement a wicked/sweet smile.

ChiChi stared wide eyed at the people in the royal quarters. The almost-King, high commander Kakarotto, famous Lady Piela, Burifusu; the head scientist and his daughter. ChiChi had seen the blue-haired Saiyajin female often in kitchen by herself to get more coffee, looking she'd been awake three days in row.(Which was the case most of the time) Okay... raincheck! Whatta fuck was going on! And why in the hell was Lady Piela smiling at her like a vulture?

" Oh... I understand. You couldn't let me in bathroom for it was infiltrated with vermin." Piela sneered, smiling sickly sweet fake-smile. ChiChi heard it and almost lashed out on her, but held herself back. The noble was so much stronger and better fighter than she was and she'd be killed in the spot for disobedience and attempted assault. And they were higher class... And now... why she was here anyway! She just brought the prince's his dinner!

" Girl, you know why you're here?" Vegeta asked her, knowing she didn't. ChiChi shook her head, scared. All kind of horror scenarios started racing through her mind from tortured sex slave to eternal toilet cleaner.

" Well, let me tell you. And what I'm about to tell you, wench, doesn't leave these four walls or you'll be leaving this realm very, very soon." Vegeta said simply and relayed the whole plan to the slave girl's unbelieving ears.

A moment's silence ensued as Vegeta's words sunk in her head after he had profusely told her absolutely everything.

" A replacement? M-me!" ChiChi stuttered, not believing a word and angry that she was thought as a worth of a shit load. She also felt flattered. Very much so. She had never quite looked in the mirror in her life, not even while she was kept in the Prince Vegeta's bathroom for hours which was laden with fine mirrors in golden frames. She had been brooding too much over her fate and whatta fuck was going on to take advantage of the situations and then she was told she looked like, rich and beautiful Lady Piela!

No way, it was, but had somehow turned to 'yes way!'.

" So you're telling me, that I'm to replace honored Lady Piela and play her personality until the threat of assassination is over or done with, which leaves me by the latter dead as a rotten carcass, and if they are to succeed in it, the rebellion think they have managed to accomplish something important and devastating, but when it's revealed that she's still alive, they'll be crushed both mentally and practically and physically and these unstable times will be over and Pricne Vegeta will be finally crowned as a King the next year come. If the assassination doesn't happen, we just wait the time out and quit the plan when it's absolutely safe. And to make it look more believable I have high commander Kakarotto escorting me everywhere and acting like a soon-to-mates are supposed to be, fooling the media into it as well when the real honored Lady is in hiding at her summer mansion with heavy guarding, but when 'she' really is 'here' all the time the rebellion won't get her! Was that how it was supposed to go?" she repeated the plan, feeling confused at what she said and got approving nods, expect form Vegeta who almost blasted her at the 'finally crowned as a King' remark. It was still touchy subject.

The girl was apparently more intelligent that anticipated and she was about to deny, when Kakarotto spoke sharply.

" Slave, you've got no choice in the matter. You can do this voluntarily or you can do it crying and voluntarily. Which one is it, wench?" he hissed at her, standing up to emphasize his words and ChiChi shrunk little away form him. He stood a head taller than she did and his form was imposing and intimidating when almost towering over her much smaller stature.

Kakarotto didn't do this gladly. For Kiesus' sake! He'd be forced to watch over a worthless slave and tolerate her lower presence! It was something he didn't want to do at all, but anything for Piela!

ChiChi tried frantically think up a loop hole or equivalent to it and came up with panicky excuse. " But, your nobilities! I don't know anything about etiquette or manners!" she cried out, seeing the light of hope shining brightly. Vegeta frowned. He hadn't though of this. If 'Lady Piela' went around screwing up the most basics of etiquette someone might suspect not everything was as it seemed...

" That is easily solved, my prince," Bulma spoke up surprisingly, smiling timidly, " We can have Kakarotto teach her and when he watches over her guide her and prevent her mistakes. High commander is supposed to be at her side 24/7 after all... we have all tomorrow to teach her all she needs to know. Lady Piela can tell her habits and mannerism and she can act them."

ChiChi's ray of hope died miserable but quick death.

" Excellent Mismatch/ girl/ daughter!" Vegeta, Kakarott and Buriefusu cried out in unison and Piela smiled thru gritted teeth. No way she was telling the secrets of her elegance to a bitch like her! Never! Bulma gave a small bow and settled deeper into the soft couch.

" But we don't yet know your name...?" Kakarotto scowled thoughtfully as he studied her intently and everybody's attention was suddenly directed at her.( Vegeta didn't remember her name as he was having recent memory loss spells anyway) Piela seethed quietly. Why should her Kakarotto be interested in miserable slave's name! Whys was the damned worthless piece of filth the center of attention and not her!

" ChiChi. Name's ChiChi, your lordships." she bowed clumsily wondering how in the hell she managed to get into this mess in the first place. Oh yes! By serving dinner to Prince Vegeta... She promised herself quietly that she'd never ever serve the royals their dinner again. It was way too risky business!

" Fine girl. We start your training right now! Oh and from now on... you don't exists anymore." Vegeta commanded fiercely and ChiChi nodded fearfully. She didn't like this mess at all; she was going to die and her last moments of life were spent with complete asshole! (Namely Kakarotto)

" Good. Let's start!" Vegeta said nodding contently and the work began.

000000

**A/N:** Hehee... in next chapter we see a bit of the rebellion and ChiChi's 'training'! What will happen! I know you wanna know... ( tempts with a cookie ) Review, kudasai! I accept criticism and any questions gladly!

And about Saiyajin gods I created and mentioned:

**Saruyan **- the highest and holiest one. The god of power, pride and creation. (Kinda means 'wild/reckless monkey' in japanese...hehee)

**Kiesus **- Saiyajin god of language and curse words/insults and other arts such as drawing, writing etc. ( Kiesus is a mild Finnish curse word... n.n; )

**Henki **– Saiyajin god of death, the taker of fallen souls. Mysterious and respected the most. ( Henki is a Finnish word meaning 'spirit' but it has many other meanings as well in different contexts: it also means life, breath, breeze, genie, spiritual being, soul, ghost, tone, wind, air, mind, inner being. So I think it fits very well. Like the word Henki, death has many concepts and hidden meanings.)

I won't be writing for a while since my best friend was in an accident and she's in hospital right no and I'm worries sick. I really don't feel like writinganything at the moment. I had this chapter already written, so I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and A/N:** I don't own and here we go! ( I'm such a poet!) Gazillion of thanks for review, you guys! Happy reading!

000000

**The Replacement**

**by Kinoha**

**Chapter III –** Royal manners, assassins and etiquette? NOT?

" NO! NO AND FOR ONCE: NO! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

" NO? Well... How about THIS, MISTER STUCK-UP-JERK?"

" You're impossible... NO! LIKE THIS! IS THAT SO HARD TO FRIGGIN' UNDERSTAND FOR SARUYAN'S BALL'S SAKE?"

" YES! WHEN YOU HAVE STUPID, BRAINLESS ASSHOLE FOR A TEACHER!"

" Now listen to me you LOW-CLASS BITCH..."

" LALAAA! I CAN'T HEEEAAAR ANYTHING... LALAA... CAN'T CAN'T HEAAARRR...!"

" AARGH! WHY YOU---"

" GAH! YOU BRUTE!"

Vegeta impulsively banged his head on the nearby granite wall, burying it there to his ears, leaving a round imprint. Bulma, involved into the plan and knowing some points of fine manners, slapped her forehead in frustration and Dr. Buriefusu shook his head seemed to lose half of his height as his shoulders slumped so low. Things were not going at the best rate they could be. Any setback and hindrance would probably have only positive effect.

The almost-legal-ruler of Vegetasei hit his head again against the wall, making a new hole into it in progress. It had been his idea after all that Kakarotto, forced to stay by 'Lady Piela's' side all the time, should get acquainted with her and teach the royal etiquette and noble manners to her personally. And Lady Piela had of course lend her helping hand... making threats of not to sleep with her man and act like a common slut ChiChi (supposedly) was etc. A real help, indeed...

The speed of the progress didn't exactly make you dizzy in the head...

Lady Piela had earlier left a list of things her replacement should practice and remember when acting/being her, so not to ruin any of her fame. Luckily the honored Lady was now safely and secretly traveling to her summer mansion in the mountains with heavy battalion of King's finest men accompanying her, having left two hours ago, a midst of darkest night.

'And probably screwing her brains out at the same time...' he thought dryly. He didn't have that high image of his bets of the best elite posse. And Lady Piela was soon supposed to attend a grand ball, swarming with other nobles and brown-nosers and worst of all; Media. Oh, how he loathed that word...

" JUST LOOK FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND, WENCH!"

" FAT CHANCE, DORK! MY EYES ARE SHUUUTTT!"

" GRR... OPEN THEM NOW! I COMMAND YOU!"

The both albinos were standing in tip-top military position and Vegeta's body twitched to do the same when he caught himself, scowling. Bulma and the elder Saiyajin relaxed sheepishly when they realized the command wasn't for them. Another positive thing in is first subordinate: the absolute commanding voice that you obeyed even without meaning to... he groaned.

For fuck's sake! They had been in it for what seemed like hours. They had gotten through half of the table manners etiquette and nothing else. It seemed that his high commander and that slave-replacement had gotten stuck over one minor detail in the whole 'How To Eat With Manners In Civilized Company' -book.

How to hold fork.

The whole previous hours' topic of discussion and argument.

Only one day to go before the slave girl, ChiChi was it, was to be whipped in impeccable shape for acting Lady Piela's part...

" Your Highness? Can I get you some medicine?" a woman's voice startled him from his depressive thoughts. He looked up, amazed and annoyed, as the mismatch was looking at him with expression that could only described as concern.

" Why in Hell you think I'd need some fuckin' drugs, Mismatch!" he spat. The blue-haired Saiyajin genius frowned.

" No offense, prince, but you look like you're gonna burst a vein soon and your face is screwed up in such a face that it can only indicate severe headache, sir." she replied coolly, looking at him accusingly.

" Whatever...!" Vegeta sighed. He, once again, didn't find any will or motivation to order guards and sentence her to death for insolence. Bulma smiled sweetly and bounced to get painkillers from the medical wing that was not so far away. The prince wondered just what had the ugly, mousy-looking woman been smoking lately...

000000

They had finally gotten into agreement about the fork. Vegeta and the scientist had gone to bed way long time ago, leaving the two to solve the matter themselves.

But... then again...

ChiChi felt the urge to stomp her foot onto the shiny, carpeted floor and bitch-slap the shit out of the snobby man that was supposed to teach her to act like Lady Piela. The guy was a jerk! Handsome and high-ranked, but total jerk! She could care less about the damned bitch! Like it would affect her situation as a slave did the woman die or not. Different rulers; same work and treatment. Obviously everybody else had a divergent opinion, including the jerk, who held the power right after the prince himself: Lady Piela had to live even at the cost of her own life!

It made her plain pissed off.

' I'm just a slave,' she reminded herself as she paid no heed to Kakarotto's explanations. Acting fancy and refined couldn't that hard now, could it? She sighed quietly and willed every fiber in her body not to obey his voice that hold such authority in it that it made her tremble. 'But that's what lifelong service in military does...' ChiChi guessed and frowned, flipping him off for insulting remark he just made.

Her life didn't matter...

But on another hand... she couldn't escape this fate. Better go along and see where it led. Who knew... maybe miracles happened and one day she'd be free and alive. ChiChi tried to find the positive side of the whole ordeal and to her own delight and aggravation she found more pros than cons.

" Hey! Girl! Stop day-dreaming at once! We need to have you educated and lady-like for tomorrow night!" he ordered and ChiChi rolled her eyes. Just as she had him completely ignored...

" Yeah yeah... Let's get this shit over and done with... no need to get all pissy about it!" she sighed irritably.

" Pissy? Look who's talking, lady-yell-my lungs-out-and-act-like-stubborn-bitch!" He growled back at her, glaring. She glared back heatedly. What was the girl's problem? She was saving a life here. It was a great honor to learn royal etiquette and act as Lady Piela, his future mate. This just proved it farther; slaves were worthless and rebellious, especially this one.

Why all of the women on Vegetasei, the one who looked like Piela had to be stuck-up wench! Of she were meek and mannered like Piela this would be so much easier...

" Let's just move forward, shall we?" Kakarotto mumbled and flipped the next page of the 'Me, Eating and Spoons' -book. He'd rather be training anyways... maybe with Piela in heated sparring session... preferably in both Saiyajin aspects of word 'sparring'. ChiChi picked up the spoon on the table and examined it. She would have never guessed that someone could write a book about spoons and their use.

' Kiesus must have had one damn bright flash of inspiration and transferred it to some poor Saiyajin mortal...' ChiChi mused and stared deadpan at the piece of silverware in her hand. It. Was. A. Friggin'. Spoon. Why would anyone waste good precious metal on a spoon?

Kakarotto snatched the utensil out of her hand and quickly and somber instructed her how to hold it, then gave it to her. She grabbed it quickly and waved it around experimentally. The high commander ripped it immediately our of her grasp and placed it into right position and arranged her fingers to lady-like, feminine delicate hold. She stubbornly rearranged her fingers like she was used to holding a spoon. He corrected it again and he changed it. He corrected it and she changed the grasp...

Finally Kakarotto got tired or bored of the exchange of stubbornness between them, grabbed her wrist roughly and placed the spoon on her hand.

" See! This is how you hold spoon while eating soup! And this when dessert! Got it!" he yelled exasperated at her and, surprisingly, she smiled sweetly in response throwing him completely off his mental balance with it. ' Whatta...?" his mental voice asked in confusion. Why she was smiling such sweet and stunning smile? Then, the little vixen steadfastly changed the hand position into wrong one.

That was the last straw, drop and camel's back.

"NO! That's NOT, how you hold the spoon! Can't you even TRY tor act like a WOMAN, DAMNIT!" he screamed, furious.

" OH SO! IS THIS FUCKING BETTER THEN? HUH?" ChiChi grabbed the spoon like a caveman (or woman in her case) and swung it at his face, " It's a SPOON! A FRIGGIN' SPOON! NOT SOME FEW GAZILLION PIECE WORTH OF OF GOLD!"

He, with lightning-fast speed, grabbed her wrist and held them horizontally spread to her sides. ChiChi yelped and kicked him reflexively, but he blocked it effortlessly with his knee.

" And don't curse! It's unlady-like! You ever heard Lady Piela spewing curse words, vixen. You certainly must be the only woman in this part of the galaxy to have mouth like that filthy..." he growled, holding her tight. ChiChi struggled against him and he applied more pressure to her wrists. She yipped in surprise of the slight pain.

" No... I haven't heard 'honored Lady' curse... ever! But I'm not your 'beloved whore' either and since when did you start calling your future mate vixen? What's the big deal?" she hissed at him, finding her own gall scarier than death. She was playing with fire, definitely. His black eyes narrowed dangerously.

" Don't you dare to insult her, you low-life bitch!" Kakarotto snarled, the etiquette he was supposed to have her know by tomorrow totally forgotten. This damned female had done nothing else than question his authority the whole time, replacement or not...

" Don't you think if 'Lady Piela' has face full of bruises and broken wrists it would attract unwanted attention, y'know... and since when has high commander Kakarotto abused his mate?" she asked bitingly.

He smirked darkly and ChiChi got suddenly icy cold chills running down her back and cold sweat break out on her forehead. Damn! She really didn't want to be out in his black list... but if the rate this situation was advancing at continued, she'd very likely soon be there on the very top of it. He smelled her fear in the air as a thick, heavy scent. Her deep black eyes gleamed in the dim light of the room, the hard look in them barely concealing her mixed emotions and growing nervousness. So he had finally managed to scare her into submission... just little more gasoline to the fire and she'd be completely subdued...

" That's why we have regeneration tanks, my dear."

" Fuck you!"

...or not.

ChiChi wrenched her wrists from his iron grip with one quick movement taking advantage of his momentary dumbfounded and distracted state and backed away good ten paces. What? Did he expect her to crumble into sobbing and pleading pile of female Saiyajin flesh? She was scared shitless, yes, but that didn't prevent her from taking action for defending her body and privacy. She had been tried to rape countless time by drunken soldiers and Nappa, but escaping from that big brute's clutches was nothing to brag about in the first place... Sure gave you good experience how to act in a situation where your mind was paralyzing in fear and you had to move in order to save yourself.

He crossed his arms over his chest plate and smirked at her, mainly to cover up his own astonishment and shame for letting the slave girl get out of his grip that easily with minor distraction. Her smell lost the scent of fear, replaced by its normal state.

" You wish, slave." he retorted implyingly, gaining a reaction out of her immediately. She huffed loudly and scoffed.

" Well, don't worry, jerk, I wouldn't come to your bed willingly, even if it meant my life! Asshole!"

" None was asking you anyways, wench! Besides, I'm not that desperate!"

ChiChi only gave him a finger and made a couple of other rude gestures to make her point across just whats he thought of the whole deal and him. Kakarotto shrugged them off and sighed, wondering how they managed to get so off subject... suddenly remembering just how big task he was facing and decided to drop the whole arguing stuff. For now.

" I'm not gonna continue this 'conversation', girl. We'll move on. The feat the prince entrusted me with is quickly reaching limits called impossible and I like my head still attached on my shoulders." the high commander informed her, turning his back on her. End of discussion.

" What was that? Big, brave, brainless noble afraid of his prince and life?" she tempted, not nearly finished with the things he was going to hear from her mouth. Kakarotto whirled around a small, smug smile playing on his lips.

" Are you aware that the only thing that keeps you alive right now is that you look like Lady Piela and if we didn't need you so badly... Otherwise you'd be dead in snap of my fingers for even glancing at my direction funnily. It's weird how easily slaves get out of line when you give them little freedom and suddenly have need for them... If you happen to survive this by some unfortunate miracle of Saruyan your still as good as dead."

ChiChi stared at his serious and almost pitying posture in disbelief. Did he really...? What ever made her even think she could nip off like must be a cruel, cruel person and thought. There died another ray of hope. ChiChi sighed dejectedly. ' I better then enjoy my last few weeks or months I have left...' " Fine. What's next?"

" Next? I'll tell you what's next!"

' Oh Henki strike me down...' she had bad feeling about this.

000000

Somewhere under ground, in the natural and hand-made ancient caves of Vegetasei, where their ancestor lived in their earlier state when a club was a weapon a women possession... loincloths in highest fashion and raw meat at its best... when Vegetasei's two suns were still enemies and the planet's surface scorching hot, the planet still lacking the protecting ozone layer and the pre-Saiyajins skin undeveloped to endure the burning rays of twin suns and the planet surface's uninhabitable desert... Ah the good days eight million years ago!

Now the caves were laden with modern technology and comforts of TV and proper beds and a kitchen stocked to last a thirty-year war (with Saiyajins you never knew when one was to start). The rocky halls were bustling with men and women on various task and some for just sake of mingling around. The ancient caves served as the Rebel HeadQuarters. What could be better place than the caves their ancestor had crawled from and which were now believed to be only a myth; a children's story.

The caves were a maze covering nearly half of Vegetasei's surface under ground, the time slowly hidden them from the outsiders. Expect when an idiot tripped over a tree root and landed into thorn bush and surprisingly right thru it... Yes. The leader of the rebellion few years ago...

The person in question was screaming his face red into a scouter that looked like it was short-circuiting any second now. The room was nicely decorated with a table, overloaded with maps and reports, a fair amount of chairs around it and various maps from different parts of Vegetasei hung in the stony soil walls.

" WHATTA HELL YA MEAN OUR SPY IN THE PALACE IS DEAD! GOT KILLED IN A MEETING ABOUT LADY PIELA? HOW IN THE HELL YOU CAN DIE IN A MEETING? DAMN IDIOT... WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER ONE...? FOOD POISONING! ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME? HELLO! ANYONE THERE! BLASTED COMMUNICATIONS! THE WONDERS OF MODERN TECHONOLODY, INDEED! FUCK! SHEESH..." he threw the sparking and smoking scouter over his shoulder cursing heavily.

They had no idea how to proceed now... Lady Piela was in the palace, under heavy guarding and personal protection of that bastard Kakarotto and brat of an uncrowned prince... what to do... Hitting his fist to his cupped palm, he grinned. Of course... Making his decision, he dug another scouter out of his pocket and set it over his ear. " Urgent message to Night Trio, get your asses over here. Now! New plan!"

" Aye, boss..."

" Sure, right there!"

" Yeah yeah..." came three replays and before pissed off rebellion leader had time to berate their lack of respect the connection was cut off. He cussed again. But Night Trio was the best assassination team ever. Never failed one mission and they had brought down many of those snobs. The crown and throne would be his. In the near future at least, was the plan.

He sat down on his chair and soon three shadowy figures emerged from the doorway. They stepped in giving slight salutes and indifferent bows. One of them was a Saiyajin woman with golden yellow hair and startling blue eyes, standing around five feet and two and dressed in black skin-tight spandex suit, her black undecorated armor fitting her trained assassin body perfectly. The boots in her feet were also black as dead.

The two another men were dressed similarly expect they wore black fingerless gloves and some equipment belts around their torsos. One was short with mop of short, backwards-swept black hair and lively black eyes. Briefly, he was a midget. The other man was extremely tall compared to his two companions and bald with stern expression and third eye in his forehead. ( A/N: If you don't guess/know who they are I'm gonna kick you!) The boss clapped his hands together giddily.

" Ah Night Trio! Juuhachi, the bombshell. Kuririn, the midget. Tienshihan, the triclope. I have an assignment for you" he informed them coolly.

" Hi to you too, Yamcha." Kuririn said sarcastically.

" Who would have guessed..." Juuhachi mumbled mockingly as Tien snorted. Yamcha promptly ignored the remarks and went straight to the point.

" You are to assassinate a person!"

" No duh!" the trio stated in unison, rolling their eyes. Yamcha eyeballed them evilly. Something told him his assassination crew lacked respect for him...

" LADY PIELA IS TO BE YOUR TARGET!" he boasted and started laughing as the squad of tree paled into ghosts.

" Juuhachi, wasn't this supposed to assassination, not suicide attempt?" Kuririn asked deadpanned. They were good, but not that good.

" I don't know, and frankly I give a fuck!" she answered, " this IS our job, you guys know..."

" It's not too late for me to change profession, is it?"

" No. But if you did we'd have to kill you." Tien replied nonchalantly.

" On second hand... maybe this'll do for now..." Kuririn gave a cheesy grin and laughed nervously. He was sure this was the very escarpment downward in his life. Just a hunch, but he swore he could feel the change coming; bad or good, he didn't know. The Night Trio stood in uneasy silence as Yamcha's background laughter echoed around the room. (A/N: Uh? What? That didn't sound right...)

" WHATTA FUCK ARE YA STANDING THERE FOR? YOUR SALARY DOESN'T RUN FOR STANDING THERE AND LOOKING STUPID! GET GOING LIKE YOU ALREADY WERE GONE! DAMNIT!"

The trio vanished quicker than their infamous prince's fuse took time to snap.

000000

" I repeated it once and I repeat it twice: I won't wear'em! Ultimatum! You hear me!" ChiChi yelled, backing away from him, looking terrified. They were both looking death tired; pale and black bags under their eyes. It was four a.m. In the morning and the lesson in manners had been going on exactly for nine hours and it was taking its toll.

Even their insults and curses were suffering from it.

" Oh C'mon now, you stupid female! There's nothing wrong with them! You're being annoyingly ridiculous!" Kakarotto took a step forwards, towards the fleeing ChiChi. For every step he took, she took three. Darned female...

" You can't possibly force me...! You fiend!"

" Fiend? Girlie! Don't make this difficult! Lady Piela wears them all the time! So can you!" He advanced again holding the offending objects in his hand.

" Well, she is Lady Piela! I'm a kitchen slave! I make food and wash dishes! I don't wear... those...!Never ever! You can't make me! It's inhumane!"

" What are you babbling, slave girl! Just how unlady-like you can get, woman?" Kakarotto laughed, " What are you? A tomboy?" he continued laughing and starting to annoy the remaining crap out of her. She exploded.

" HEY, YOU JERK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVEN' EVER IN MY LIFE WORN OR WALKED WITH FIVE INCH HIGH HEELS! SO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FUCKING WEAR'EM!"

000000

**A/N:** What were you thinking they talked about, anyway? What kind of girl you think I'm? And about Yamcha being the villain; he's just so easy to make one that you can make fun of and bash! Personally I don't have anything against him. Only slight resentment he turned out the way he did later in the series. Besides he's perfect hidden villain type! And what's up with Bulma?REVIEW! PLZ! I 'LL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES TOMORROW OR in the NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ( Rides around with her T-Rex scaring the shit out of people) I am back! Hey, why are you all running away! Come back! It's tame, really! It won't hurt a fly! ( T-Rex crushes a car and eats the driver) AAGH! BAD DINO! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT HAS BEEN! BAD BAD DINO! Oh well... but I have good news! ( holds a stack of paper ) A new chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy! ( T-Rex drools on the papers) AAGH! YOU STUPID--- (scene censured)

**Disclaimer:** As the old legend goes... damn, you don't damn own DBZ, but in hell you damn can write damn fanfiction and try to claim you damn own it! HA! ( Never underestimate the curse word damn!)

Thanks for reviews!

000000

**The Replacement**

**by Kinoha**

**Chapter IV** – Sleeping Arrangements

The night had been horrendous for ChiChi. Manners manners manners; etiquette etiquette etiquette and once more manners and etiquette! How can two words contains so much of shit and hypocrisy! She sighed all kind of forks and bowing ways and dance steps twirling in her mind while Kakarotto's imaginary voice yelled at her in the background.

The damned pompous ass... ChiChi was sure she'd have nightmares of high heels for the rest of her life which she predicted to be very short.

Kakarotto groaned and tried to keep his eyes open. Never in his life had he been so tired. How in the hell can one measly slave woman be so tiring and energy-draining, he didn't know. He only knew he needed to go sleep or he'd die of exhaustion. Kakarotto couldn't remember he had ever screamed and insulted so much in his whole life; not even when whipping miserable army newbies to shape.

Never in his life had 'never in his life' situations like this happened in one night. At least the bitch learned everything necessary...

The Saiyajins sat by the hall's table, tiredly slumped over it, to any normal, random bystander, looking like they had had the war or fuck of their life without victory or orgasm. They settled for glaring each other occasionally since either of them didn't want to go to sleep because of each other. Now it was the competition which one would fall asleep first. Their tails hung limply, demanding rest from being willed to stay put for so long.

" What are you two idiots doing?" A voice was heard and two pair of extremely tired inky black eyes met pair of pissed off charcoal eyes, too fatigued even to jump in fright. Vegeta strode in with long steps, glaring holy murder and not exactly looking like the epitome of well-rested person. Under his eyes there were bags and his eyes looked tired, missing their usual arrogance and fire.

Both Kakarotto and ChiChi knew just what the almost-King of all Saiyajins was feeling. " Your Majesty..." they mumbled and tried something akin to a bow and Vegeta waved them off nonchalantly. He was in a mood for stupid protocol anyway.

" Why aren't you two sleeping!" he demanded and his tail gave an agitated flick, " I can't have you two looking like living dead for Henki's scythe's sake! You two need to be presentable and bright for that fucking interview in the evening about your wedding and yadda yadda plans!"

" But your highness..." Kakarotto almost whined and gave a loathing glance at ChiChi who flipped him off.

" What, high commander?" Vegeta leant closer towering over the two meancingly.

" That means I'd have to sleep in same bed with that slave!" the high commander tried to reason desperately, " Couldn't we just---"

" NO! YOU! CAN'T! The plan is absolute and we stick to it! Understood, commander, slave girlie? You go to sleep right now and prance around frivolously like a happy couple you are in the interview! Or else..." Vegeta grabbed them both from the collar of their clothes, sounding very imperative and like a maniac you rather obey that take the consequences. They nodded none too happy.

Prince's word was the law and vice versa.

Vegeta turned on his heels, blasted one of the guards just to make sure he was not a spy which he actually was, and went to tend his royal tasks.

000000

" HELLO! HUMUS! ARE YOU THERE! BLAST IT! DAMNED PIECE OF ROTTEN SHIT! AGAIN!" Yamcha cursed and threw another crushed scouter to wall and it fell in the pile of ever-growing graveyard of scouters. He had been just seconds away from hearing the plan... damned incompetent spies for dying so easily. Fifth in this week and it was only the second day of it...

000000

It was still early in the morning as Kakarotto led ChiChi grudgingly towards his living quarters: the servants were hurrying around and soldiers patrolled the corridors with stern expressions. ChiChi felt self-conscious and completely flattered as everyone bowed to them and greeted them with utter respect and admiring looks. Kakarotto, used to it, ignored and gave some nods there and then. He grabbed ChiChi's hand hard dragging her after him and muttering her to ignore them not blush like a virgin.

ChiChi scowled and held his cape that had been given to her to hide her servants rags, tighter around her slight frame; she'd get better clothes soon, Vegeta had told her. The corridor his quarters were located at was empty, void of guards and life. Kakarotto punched the combination of the lock and scanned his hand on the pad, identifying him to be authorized to enter the room. The door opened with a hiss and the high commander pulled ChiChi in roughly.

The door closed.

" Hey! What's the big idea! Don't haul me around like that! I can walk on my own, thank you!" she growled rubbing her hand.

" Whatever..." he rolled his eyes and snatched his scouter off and threw it on the nearby table. ChiChi took in her new surroundings. It was a spacey, but not too vast apartment with a lounge room kitchen and a single bedroom. One room was reserved for storing things and it was currently occupied with armors and training equipment with some maps and plans scattered around it. The floors were made of soft light-shaded redwood and it felt warm. The furniture was elegant in the shades of deep crimson with some silvery metallic here and there. A huge window opened to the city high from the lounge room and ChiChi was surprised just how high they were and how lucid the quarters were.

It was actually quite cozy though it could use little cleaning.

Abruptly Kakarotto turned around snatched his cape from her back and went to drop it in the laundry pit, startling her from the mild stupor. " Now C'mon wench... let's go sleep..." he gritted his teeth looking at her up and down and then frowning tiredly.

" What!" ChiChi snapped.

" You need a bath." Without another word he walked away and after a moment brought her a lush green towel. " Bathroom is here." Then he threw the towel to her head unmoved and sat down on the sofa pulling out some magazine and began flipping through it lazily. ChiChi could only stare. What crawled up his ass and died?

She huffed, almost ripping the towel in two and marched into the bathroom to take her life's first proper bath or shower. Damn this was dandy place!

000000

Kakarotto willed his eyes to keep open but he was fighting a loosing battle. Whatta fuck took the female so long! She had been there already for fifteen minutes! Saruyan's tail! Taking a shower took three minutes; max five! Had she decided to take resident there? For a moment he played with the thought she had fallen asleep and probably drowned herself... if he was fortunate enough. After five minutes the fate proved he had no such luck as he heard ChiChi step out of the bathroom.

" Female! What the hell took you so lo---" his words got stuck somewhere between his lungs and voice box. Kiesus! His mouth went dry at the sight of her. Her body still dripping wet, only a fluffy green towel wrapped around her, exposed her curves very well. She had piled her black hair above her head to a messy hairdo resembling a bun with many wild loose locks of hair sipping around her. His eyes seemed to get stuck at the swell of her hips after having a field day ogling her towel-covered chest . He'd be damned if he had ever seen more womanly lush round hips... his eyes traveled along the length of her legs. They were slender and strong looking, though not so muscled as Pielas' had, and he saw some bruises marring her shins.

Her skin was surprisingly fair and aglow after the fifteen minutes of scalding water and soaping; her smell reached his nostrils. It was spicy and fresh, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. And the water droplets running down her body... Shit! Not even Piela could make his body and mind react like this! Luckily his facial control didn't betray his thoughts.

" Whatta hell are you staring at!" ChiChi screamed and ducked back in the bathroom as she noticed his staring, blush covering her cheeks; angry and embarrassed. Hell, nothing had ever looked more fuckable to Kakarotto as the small slave female.' Shit! Get a grip Kakarotto, you horny bastard! She's a slave and you already have Piela! Remember Piela!' his mind screamed and he managed to get his eloped thoughts back home where they were securely locked to their room.

" Well, it surely wasn't you! Now let's go fucking finally sleep..." he retorted throwing off his armor now clad only in his spandex suit. He pulled off his gloves and kicked off his boots leaving them spread out on the floor. ChiChi's flushed face deepened in color and she clutched the towel to her more securely. As he started taking off his spandex shirt she squealed and covered her eyes. Hell... how she was going to survive this! No male should be allowed with a body like that!

Kakarotto laughed almost decadently. " What, bitch can't handle a sight of a man without blushing? Oh this is grand..."

" Go to hell..." she ground out, feeling her face heat up even more. Bracing her mind she walked out of the bathroom to see him dressed in white boxers. He turned around to face her and smirked smugly. The wench was so amusing... The male Saiyajin rummaged the cupboard amused as the female took sneak-peeks at his body and blushed whole the time and tired not to. If it only were Piela, he would have jumped her long time ago...

" Take these. You can sleep in them," he said and tossed her women's panties and an overly large night shirt. She left the room for bathroom to change as his laughter rang in her ears. Damned Asshole! How he dared to show off his body like that... he was smocking her! Teasing her! Still fuming she dropped the towel and slipped the underwear on and then struggled herself into the shirt. It smelled masculine and definitely like him. Great... this was exactly what she needed... NOT! Musky, male shirt to sleep in...

But ChiChi had to admit it was comfortable.

She sneaked back into the bedroom; the bed was roomy enough for two people and she intended to use every inch of that space. To keep as far away as possible from him! Good, he was already sleep. Now only to slip in unnoticed...

Kakarotto watched under his lids pretending to sleep as she made her way towards the bed cautiously and pondering. Ah! The shirt was just the right size as he had hoped. It reached her mid tight showing off nicely her shapely legs. He may have not liked her but damn well she could serve as an eye candy after his pleasant discovery that she actually had some curve to her.

The weight on the mattress shifted the bed as she timidly climbed in and stayed on adamantly on her side. Oh well... He fell deep slumber, ChiChi soon following him.

000000

**A/N:** This was slightly shorter than my other chapters, but my Christmas Break is coming up and I intend to update almost daily and finish some of my stories then! Review fellow fanfickers! JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! Here again with an update! Enjoy! Thanks for reviews! I just watched 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith' and god I love that movie! Not the best around maybe but I love it nonetheless! It's so funny! ...I am not happy how this chapter turned out; in my opinion; it sucks. But you be judge of that! Read on!( talk about mood change...)

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies! Though I wish it did not...

000000

**Chapter V – **Assassination Attempt

Three shadowy figures lurked in the corridors of the palace, unseen and yet seen to the whole crowd in their task at the hallways. They were leaning on the wall in one corner, dressed in ordinary soldiers' armour and gear and looking around the daily lives of Prince Vegeta's stuff and court with indifference. It really didn't matter to them how these people wasted their lives; they didn't care were they on rebellions side or supporting the monarchy. They were assassins; hired for the job without feelings.

Expect in this case Yamcha was their friend it was only convenient for them to work for him.

They recognized many spies and Yamcha not-so-important handymen milling among the soldiers and pretending like they were on Prince's side. The trio still couldn't understand with so many spies in the palace how the prince still managed to keep his plans and business secret. Either Prince Vegeta was so good or the spies sucked and were total losers. Juuhachi personally was thinking it was the latter.

They kept up a slight small talk while they inspected best escaping routes, strolling around the corridors leisurely. Rumours were flying wild around the common soldiers and slave-servants as the assassin trio listened intently.

" Lord Kakarotto and Lady Piela were walking in the corridors this morning..."

" She was waring nothing else than his cape..."

" Just wonder **what exactly **were they doing..."

" ...probably spent whole night fucking in some closet..."

" Now they're in high commander's quarters..."

" ...could they be still at it..."

"Why would she wear a cape like that..."

Juuhachi's scouter beeped and she answered it quietly and Kuririn and Tien opened their own communication lines as well: " Yeah, Yamcha, what it is?"

" I told you not to call me that! Use my code name; the Dark Leader, Bombshell! Fucking idiot..." Yamcha hissed back vehemently and the trio rolled their eyes in annoyance. Why them?

" Now, let's re-take that act! Ahem... Bombshell, do you copy. Here Dark Leader; incoming secret transmission." The rebellion leader announced in a voice that was laced with ' I am on a top secret mission' kind of attitude.

" Bombshell copying, Dark Leader, shall I deliver the message to Midget and Triclope as well?" Juuhachi asked indifferently, trying to control the twitch in the corner of her eyes and mouth. She absently wondered: why she was friends with Yamcha again? Any sane reasons didn't appear.

" Yes, proceed Bombshell. Delivering the message now: So...? Is the mission going well? End message."

A moment's silence ensued as the Night Trio were trying to contain their sweatdrops and not to lash out on him verbally that would expose them. Life continued around them normally and the three seemed like they had frozen in time, standing like stone statues.

" Mission going fine, Dark Leader. Nigh Trio out." she growled and almost crushed the scouter in her hand. She deftly cut off the connection and scowled viciously.

" Some how I am not convinced he'd be the real rebellion leader... no way he'd been able to organize this himself!" Kuririn remarked dryly and checked it his knife was still hidden under his armour. Tien sighed exasperatedly and spread his arms.

" You better believe it. The damn fucker is behind all this shit. The death of the late Kind just was a huge convenience to start the mill going, unfortunately..."

" Okay, enough of small talk, nitwits! We have a mission to accomplish! Move out!" Juuhachi ordered and the set off towards the fine quarters of high commander Kakarotto. Seen, but not remembered by anyone.

Expect one.

000000

Bulma brushed her her knotted, shoulder-length hair behind her ear and sighed silently. Her fingers worked diligently on the circuitry in front of her, but her mind was shockingly not fully fixed on her new invention or its planning. She peered thru her glasses at the piece of technology not seeing it; just emptily gazing at piece of something; nothing.

The female albino Saiyajin's mind was too concentrated on the almost-King of Vegetasei.

The man had too much problems in his hands and the proud Saiyajin wouldn't survive it at the pace things were going. No trusted underlings, expect for maybe two, and no friends to lean on. Vegeta was doing everything himself. Spies everywhere, betrayals becoming more common and the despicable state of Vegetasei the King left his son with now resulting in tremendous problems. The prince would eventually break under all the pressure... and she'd be damned if she let that happen! The circuit snapped in her hands, completely demolished in her angry fingers.

" Fucking shit..." she spat and threw the useless piece away. Another broken one today.

Bulma took off her glasses and put them on her workshop table, tiredly rubbing her forehead. Not that she really needed her glasses. Her vision was perfect, but it made her look more like a scientist and she had her own personal reason for wearing them too and keeping her current appearance was just another personal reason, unknown for anyone expect her.

It didn't matter right now. Now what mattered was that she'd do her everything to support the Prince! It was her fault partly that rebels had gained such strong holds. Bulma had seen the reports of conflicts with the rebellion and in every one there was stated that they had unseen and advanced technology that made for what they lacked in power against Elites of the whole planet.

And tops that she knew just who was pulling the string behind the curtains. After thinking the whole situation over many times in different aspects and views the answer had flashed into her mind like a lightning bolt.

Only one person had, or more precisely had had, a straight access to such technology.

Only one person had the same friends in the past as she had had.

Only he'd be as crazy and at times under impulsive stupidness do start a rebellion.

Yamcha.

This civil war had now gotten a more personal level. She would have her revenge; that's why the monarchy and the prince couldn't fall! Even if the rebellion alliance was trying to better the conditions on Vegetasei... Not if she had something to say about it! The new King could do that much himself. Vegeta Jr. wasn't as stupid and blind as his father had been the few past decades. And if she herself gave full support to Vegeta the match was even.

And deep down Bulma knew that rebelling for the good cause was not what Yamcha really pursued.

But when there were two people playing the same game behind everything... Henki, Saruyan, Kiesus give her and the Kin- uhm, prince strength.

On sudden impulse she left for a cup of coffee to solve her head.

000000

Kakarotto jolted awake from his deep slumber suddenly, his throat constricting slightly and heavy feeling of oppression tight in his chest. Slowly he let out the breath he had been holding unconsciously and calmed his thudding heart. He couldn't explain the feeling he had just experienced but it made him feel sad yet angry at the same time: like he didn't have any power left yet he had all the chi in the universe. The Saiyajin sighed lightly, tugging at his front bangs agitated. It usually took some time for the strange emotion fade.

This was not the first time he had woken up in such state at nights; sometimes in middle of the day the feeling would hit him without any apparent reason. Kakarotto glanced around the room suspiciously. It had been only around four hours since Vegeta had sent them to bed...

But this time something was certainly amiss that had nothing to do with the reason of his awakening.

The room was dark as the curtains had been pulled over the windows and and it was quiet and calm with usual sounds air conditioning and electronic devices whirring. The Sayiajin Elite frowned thoughtfully and lowered his instinctively risen power back to normal resting level. Only abnormal sound was ChiChi soft breathing. Silently reaching for his scouter his acute eyes scanned his bedroom for random difference that would reveal what was wrong.

Nothing.

Clicking the scouter over his left ear Kakarotto checked the room and his apartment for any foreign powerlevels and presences. His mouth settled on a scowl and unexplainable sweat was beginning to form on his forehead.

Nothing.

But if there was nothing why he was sweating and feeling nervous like a rookie soldier before first battle? Adjusting his scouter he glanced at the sleeping female next to him. She had gone to sleep at the very edge of the bed but as every bed this too possessed inexplicable center gravity which you couldn't escape and she had slid right next to him. Her hair was sprawled around her head messily like a black halo of silk and Kakarotto resisted the urge to run his fingers through them.

His alerted state of mind went out of the window as he became aware of her tight and firm rear pressed against his hip.

' Saruyan's mighty balls! Is this some fucking faithfulness test!' he cursed mentally and moved away from ChiChi, almost disgusted with himself for even thinking of another woman when he was promised to mate Piela. They were engaged, Henki's sake! The high commander's pondering was interrupted when something gave a tiny click; metallic sounding noise and then rolled audibly on the surface of the wooden floor under the bed.

Kakarotto peeked under the bed, his head hanging upside down curiously. It was a small oval-shaped metallic device resting straight under his bed. It ticked imposingly. A red light flashed rhythmically. The ticking and flashing escalated steadily. His face twisted.

" Oh shit..." Kakarotto muttered and froze in shock for a split second before springing into action. He grabbed ChiChi around her waist waking her up with a start and shot towards the window faster than lightning bolt.

" WHATTA HELL!" ChiChi screeched in panic and closed her eyes as everything turned to incomprehensible blur and she heard shattering of the window; almost feeling the shards flying around her. Kakarotto ignored her at the moment and turned to look back as his bed suddenly seemed to jump up with incredible force breaking through the roof top easily. Windows shattered into millions of pieces and a black puffs of smoke came out of openings.

Flying little farther away, ChiChi tightly hugged against his body, from the destruction of the bomb, he was totally flabbergasted. That bomb wasn't enough to kill even the weakest third class; more less an Elite. He watched indifferently as his bed fell vertically from the heights it was detonated to crashing back to its place smoking and looking like it had been blown up with a bomb.

For a moment he was glad his quarter were located in the top floor of the lower western wing of the palace. Just imagine: you're enjoying a happy family meal and then boom! Your downstairs neighbour blows his bed through your floor!

Back to the situation at hand; Kakarotto frowned again for the umpteenth time in the small five minutes period. ChiChi opened her eyes and looked frightened at the place she had just few seconds ago peacefully slept... the male Saiyajin peered at the smoking apartment to get some clue of the real meaning of this killing attempt and soon got his answer. The miraculously unbroken flower pot on the windowsill with rich and healthy green plant of planet's many flowers, cactus, was not so green, rich and healthy anymore. It was sickening yellow of color, wilting and withering rapidly. The whole flower and the plant pot toppled over the windowsill dramatically.

The plant rather jumped and fell than suffered more of the deadly poison gas.

Kakarotto's face darkened. That was low... poison gas in a bomb while they slept. Apparently professional assassins were on business here. Not trace, no sign, nothing. Even scouters didn't pick them up! And the fuckers destroyed his friggin' home! And plant! And bed! Hell...

" Fucking shit!" he swore hotly as his temper got better of him, " Damned son of bitches! Whores! Bastards! Little motherfucking cock-sucking jerk-offs!" he shouted furiously, making good use of his middle finger and fist while holding ChiChi against him with other hand. He was really convincing: dressed only in white boxers and scratched from the glass shards, holding half-naked woman.

" High commander..." ChiChi whispered but he didn't hear only kept cursing like a third class purger.

" High commander Kakarotto..." she tried again, little louder gripping his torso tighter. H e still ignored her. Taking a deep calming breath she shouted at the top of her lungs, " HIGH COMMANDER KAKAROTTO-SAMA!"

Kakarotto convulsed, " What, slave?" ' Did she just use my full title?' he wondered had he heard right.

" Could we get down already, please?" ChiChi pleaded, looking up to him with soft and scared eyes.

" Why?" he countered smirking, wondering about her expression.

" Just because!"

" And...?" he dragged on.

" You asshole! Bastard! Down, now!" ChiChi flared up and began beating him hysterically with her fists. Kakarotto being caught off guard didn't have time to dodge or deflect the punches but took them fully on surprised. Damn she packed a wallop when blinded by her emotions...

" Ow...! YOU BITCH!" he bellowed as she began kicking him too; shouting at him to get her down right now or else she'd do something nasty to him and he wouldn't like it.

" Damnit... stop it!" he grunted, trying to hold her wriggling and fighting body. It was like he was holding an electric eel. He gritted his teeth as she almost managed to kick him where it hurt

" BUT I CAN'T FLY! I AM AFRAID OF FALLING! INEVER LEAREND TO FLY!" She screamed into his ear, her hysterics having a little lull in the wind.

" You can't fly?" Kakarotto began laughing in mirth, " You're fucking pathetic woman!" Who had ever heard of a Saiyajin unable to fly?

" I AM NOT! TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!" ChiChi pouted angrily and decked him straight to the nose.

" Why you bitch...!"

" Ahem... high commander, Lady Piela. May I interrupt?"

The two froze in shock as one Kakarotto's soldiers was standing in air in attention, looking like he didn't know what expression to wear. Kakarotto and ChiChi both blushed and the Kakarotto regained his dignified composure.

" How long you've been there, soldier?" he asked with authority.

" Jut arrived, sir. At the paragraph: take that back you asshole and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, sir, Lady." the soldier answered andeyed them uncomfortably, " I am just here to check things out and to bring you to Prince Vegeta and for more information what that," he pointed at the smoking quarters, " is about, sire."

" Oh... we'll come right away," the high commander announced and the man hesitated and looked like he still had somethings to say or ask.

" What is it, soldier! Spit it up!"

" Well... high commander... it's not my place to pry about or say anything about your sex life... but... that line: take it back you asshole and shove it where the sun doesn't shine sounds pretty kinky to me... and dressed like that in front of the prince... sire... Lady... "

Both Saiyajins went beet red and looked like drowning gold fishes and realized their lack of clothing. In the end anger came through first of all the emotions.

" You have exactly one second to make the flight of your life you little fucker for you're so dead..." Kakarotto growled dangerously, his black eyes lit up with fiery flames of pure anger and fury. ChiChi was gritting her teeth and trying not to lash out at the man and rip his dick and eyes out and them make him eat them. How that bastards dared...!

The soldier was dead, disintegrated by a chi blast, before he even registered Kakarotto's words. They turned to look at each other, blushing the it turned to glaring and suspicious frowns.

" Never ever indicate to me anything relating even distantly fucking you," Kakarotto deadpanned at her.

" Rather keep it that way too..." she remarked making a disgusted face and grimacing like she was eating shit.

" Let's go meet the prince," Kakarotto said and blasted towards the throne room at breakneck speed, ChiChi shrieking in fright of the speed and height.

000000

Bulma stood stunned at the kitchen door, her coffee forgotten in her hand. She blinked couple of times. Juuhachi. That blonde whipping past her in black clothes with two other men was Juuhachi. And that meant the war had begun and the first move had been made then. The first assassination attempt of 'Lady Piela'. This confirmed everything. It was Yamcha. Juuhahci was the best assassin on planet Vegetasei along with Kuririn and Tien and Yamcha was friends with them all...

Her mug crashed onto the floor, he dark liquid spilling on the corridor carpet as she sped back to her lab. This needed thinking and fast!

000000

Vegeta sighed contently and snuggled deep in the soft sheet of his royal bed. Finally rest... he could afford an hour long nap for the first time in weeks and he intended to take the chance! His eyes closed as the sweet dreams were calling to him and the darkness of rest and peace invaded his mind-

" YOUR MAJESTY! LADY PIELA AND HIGH COMMANDER WERE ALMOST ASSASSINATED! COME QUICKLY!" A panicked voice blared through his scouter on the night table. His eyes shot in shock open and he screamed in soul-felt frustration. What people did have against him sleeping anyway, for fuck's sake!

000000

**A/N: **Aww... isn't Kakarotto sweet? He's so faithful... to wrong woman at the moment but whatta hell! REVIEW KUDASAI! I will try to get something up on Tuesday, k? Love ya all! JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This took me some time but oh well... Read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many times I watch the show it never will be mine no matter how much I tape it...! No matter how many mangas I own...! SOB!

000000

**Chapter VI** – The Interview: prelude

" For Kiesus' sake! Put some clothes on, commander, girl!" was the first thing the irate Saiyajin Prince grumbled as his charcoal eyes settled on the half-naked couple, standing with very sour looking expressions in front of his throne. He was damn tired and seeing people dressed to bed didn't delight his over-fatigued mind in the least.

Kakarotto was about to reply after he gave a formal bow when Vegeta told him to shut up and the taller Saiyajin kept his mouth tightly shut. ChiChi tried to hide behind him as she was feeling very self-conscious wearing only a shirt; namely high commander Kakarotto's shirt. That was bound to rise interest enough as if... and she was looking disheveled from all the flying and explosions...

She didn't want to think what kind of rumours would be born if this slipped to public.

" Now tell me... What the fuck happened?" Vegeta sighed and slouched on the throne, cursing mentally for not already replacing the stony monster of a chair with something covered in silk and velvet. This damn throne hurt his tail!

The high commander gave Vegeta the full report of the event and ChiChi nodded dumbly at the side, emphasizing some points, not knowing what else to do than stand around and nod and not, absolutely not stare at commander's only boxer-clad body as he spoke with that army voice... And to think she had been held in his arm and squeezed against his naked torso just few minutes earlier...

' Gah! Get a grip, ChiChi! He may have a body to kill for to lay, but he' a complete asshole! Remember, he's a jerk and besides, he belongs to another woman...' ChiChi kept these thoughts in her mind, but couldn't help but admire. Earlier they had been arguing and she had not paid that much attention to his male body...

His muscles were lean and not bulky as many other males of the Saiyajin race had and his built was more on the slender side that the sturdy build what was more usual for men to own, though he also had some of that feature in him. They were compact and ready to be used under that golden-brown skin that covered him thoroughly another of his traits that was though a little weird. High class born Saiyajin had lighter skin tone because they didn't spend time working outside in the fields as the low-class peasants did. High commander Kakarotto was also by normal Saiyajin standards much smaller in stature and many didn't believe that he could possess such strength and power within.

If the man had been of any other status he may not have been much more than extremely handsome male specimen, lacking in height and weight, even though he was still a head taller than ChiChi herself.

In short, he was a bit mystery to everyone and Vegeta himself wasn't quite sure of his origins and just how he came to royal guards as it was known fact that he didn't have any living family members or relatives.

Unaware of ChiChi inspection, Kakarotto finished his report of the events conveniently leaving out the details of his and ChiChi's argument and waited for his prince to react and say something on the matter. Vegeta's brown was crunched in concentration and irritation of the whole mess and he seemed to have lost all of his will to rule and give orders and just sighed.

" Just keep her protected and continue the way you're going, commander."

" Aye, sir!"

" Remember the interview in the evening. The matter will be investigated immediately as the protocol demands. Dismissed."

They duo bowed deeply and retreated from the throne room to the empty corridor, the watch guards positioned farther down the hall, leaving them stand there as the grand doors decorated with symbols and gold closed with an echoing boom. Kakarotto stared at the door seemingly worried, ChiChi noted but could not think anything that could trouble the strong man. The door wasn't that ugly, she was sure of it.

" Now c'mon, slave. Let's get some clothes on. I predict you need professional help with the gown and all for the evening," he bit at her and started walking away and ChiChi glared at his retreating back heatedly before following him and reminding herself just why he was the last Saiyajin male on the planet she'd mate with.

000000

The official news of the rebellious acts towards throne soon reached Bulma in her lab and nature of the attack and she almost wanted to rip her hair off in frustration. She recognized that bomb! She knew every wire and circuit in it like the back of her hand since she was the one that invented and built it but the tear and stun gas had been replaced with deadly poison instead...

She could only thank Kakarotto's fast reflexes and actions and hope he'd keep it up in the future: it would get only harder from this point.

But then again they had the advantage over the rebellion movement in that aspect that she knew what the things did and what were the weak points and if some dire situation should come at hand, she could always relay on her genius to pull through... with the help of her father, of course., she hoped.

The King also needed help admitted he it or not...

With determined scowl she left her laboratory and ten minutes later appeared at the hige door of the throne room, also known as the huge ball room where the party would be held in a week. She bravely marched in and found Vegeta sitting on the throne, looking beyond collapsing point. Only when Bulma waved her hand in front of his unblinking eyes, he noticed her and jumped.

" Whatta hell are you doing here, Mismatch?" he yelled and Bulma only smiled sweetly at him.

" I brought you medicine, you highness! Here!" She chirped and pulled from the pocket of her lab coat a small bottle labeled Painaway (Saiyajin painkillers) and full of white pills.

" Brought my medicine...? Are you crazy, woman! Whatta hell I'd do with the fucking drugs!" he protested.

" You eat them of course, sire my lord! They'll help you! Now say: 'aaaaaaahh'..."

" 'Aaah?' Sayajin prince doesn't say 'aaah!'"

Bulma ignored him smiling sweetly and held the pill in front of his face trying to shove it down his throat and Vegeta kept his mouth as one thin line and glared at the disobedient and daring woman. Bulma forced herself to keep the idiotic smile on her face as she struggled with the stubborn prince and to feed the pill to him. The original plan was just pop the pill inside his mouth and then deal with him, but he was proving to be difficult!

" Eat it, you highness," she said casually and tried to force the medicine past his lips and he shook his head from side to side, avoiding her attempts to feed him. What was possessing the woman? If he had not been so tired she'd have been dust a long ago! What was with the pills anyway?

The blue-haired genius almost growled, her tail bristling under her white coat. Why the stubborn, royal pain in the ass wouldn't just open his friggin' mouth! The continued to wrestle for awhile, Vegeta not knowing what the hell was happening and Bulma trying to fulfill the first phase of her plan that would benefit the whole planet. Desperate situations called for desperate measures and acts, Bulma decided, and with one leap straddled him grabbed him of the collar of his royal armour.

" EAT IT, DAMNIT!" she hissed at the shocked Saiyajin ruler, her face inches apart from his, face twisted into that of utter female fury. Vegeta's eyes were wide as saucers as the woman suddenly was on him and ordering him, the prince and soon the king of all Saiyajins, to eat. Ordering! The nerve of her...! His mouth opened instinctively to snap at her that none ordered him around and kill her on the spot as she quickly pushed the pill on his mouth and closed his jaw with a slight hook.

His teeth clicked together audibly and Bulma jumped off him right away. Vegeta looked at her surprised again, his face then twisting into one of anger.

" WHATTA FUCK, WOMAN! YOUÄLL BE DEAD FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SORRY! YOU MISMATCH DARED TO HIT ME, THE ROY-...al? ...zZZzZZzZZ..." Vegeta toppled over in middle of his speech and snored slightly on the few stone steps leading to the throne. Bulma sweatdropped as small puddle of saliva was beginning to form under his head.

With a small sigh, she heaved the prince over her shoulders. Phase one complete.

000000

One of the rebel spies was very close to success, He had been able to sneak into th throne room of the almost-King himself and he was sure some hidden documents were there. He just needed to find them! The spy tip-toed around the huge and empty room and at the same time broadcast everything straight to the boss via scouter! He was so gonna get rewarded for this! The man crept closer to the throne and respectfully advanced the small stone steps..

" There might be something hidden in it!" he blabbed happily to Yamcha who was equally as happy, listening intently. The man turned around and slipped on the mysteriously appeared puddle of saliva and cracked his head against the hard stone stair's edge and was knocked unconscious.

Yamcha stared in disbelief at the scouter in his hand and the statistic noise it was making.

" FUCK!"

...and another scouter joined the growing pile of metal scrap...

000000

ChiChi grunted with disapproval as the hairdresser combed her long hair up and down and twisted in into most, in ChiChi's opinion, hideous looking twirls and twists and curls. She stared herself in the mirror's reflection as the hairdresser chattered happily how 'Piela' was the luckiest woman alive and ever born and praised her for things ChiChi didn't have the slightest clue about.

The dress her body had been forced to was tolerable, but could have been better on her. It was crimson red and sleevless with silver embroidery all over and the bodice was very fitting and darker shade of red. It was just little, maybe half size too small for her, ChiChi had discovered and the hem was slightly too long and she kept tripping over it with her high heels. The first problem was the dress: ChiChi had never in her life worn fabulous gowns or skirts which hems were ankle length and the dress pronounced her curves like never before and she felt totally naked. The second problem were the shoes: as stated before she didn't have that inborn female ability to walk with them.

If something she didn't feel the luckiest, happiest and most gorgeous woman on planet Vegetasei as the hair dresser kept telling her and she nodded absently.

The damned bodice was squeezing her breasts and the hem kept getting stuck under the heel. ( A/N: I just hate when that happens when wearing extra long skirts...) It wasn't her friggin' fault she was shorter than Lady Piela and had more curve to her! 'Kakarotto and everyone else better appreciate this!' she thought angrily and began running the supposed answers and speeches she'd be soon saying in the interview.

ChiChi felt more nervous and angry than never; whole Vegetasei watching when she'd be paying little beloved whore to high commander...

000000

The high commander in question pulled his flashy parade armour on and attached the red cape, the insignia of a high commander. The camera staff and interviewers were soon coming and he had to be ready to run the whole sorry business. The Prince was supposed to take care of that, but that albino genius girl had informed him that Vegeta was unable to attend and he'd have to take care of it.

What could be so damn important, anyway?

He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about the prince's well being. The poor man had been lately very tired and lacking his usual sharp edge, and as long as Kakarotto could remember the prince had been very spirited and alive. Now he seemed to be only a shadow of himself...

" Uhm... high commander?" his scouter beeped.

" Yes What is it? Who are you, soldier!" he asked irritated as he didn't recognize the caller.

" Well, sir... not exactly a soldier... I am a janitor assigned to clean up the throne room before the interview and there's an unconscious Saiyajin there. What should I do? I really need to clean the puddle of saliva that stains the steps, sir, and he's laying on it," the janitor whined.

" I don't care what you do to him! Just get rid of him and why are you calling me of this minor thing!"

" Everything concerning the interview is to be turned to you, sir. Out, sir," the connection was broken a the janitor obviously went to dispose of the pesky Saiyajin in the way his cleaning and Kakarotto wondered who the fuck had given that order behind his back...

He'd soon find out as he stormed from his spare quarters towards the throne room.

000000

**AN:** Sorry, not that much G/CC in this chappie, but the next one will be full of it and much longer! Review, kudasai!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I was feeling incredibly nice and thus this chapter was born so early... besides my fingers are itching to write the G/CC craziness that is this chapter... I'm trying a new policy for my updating! I'll always try to update this on Mondays or Tuesdays, Is That A Tail on Fridays and The Shadow on Saturdays and when they're finished my other stories are updated then! Sounds great, huh? Just we have to see how well I am can keep this promise to myself as I have so much G/CC ideas and stories to write I don't know where to begin... I am rambling... oh well... Read on! Uber thanks for reviews, guys!

**Disclaimer:** Hello! I am asking you how much the rights on DragonBall Z cost? I am interested in buying them... What! Only seventy zillion plus my legs and arms, liver, heart, both kidneys, my first-born and my soul? Uhm... I think I'll get back to you later... (hangs up) Oh dang... I don't own...

000000

**Chapter VII –** The Interview

Kakarotto arrived at the scene, angry as an African bee which hive had been destroyed by an idiot that was about to get stung. People bolted out of his way as he marched towards the main interviewer, his red cape billowing behind him and the bustling around him to prepare the interview and broadcast all over the planet stopped for a second before his glare made them double the working efforts and mind their own business. Even if he was smaller in stature than most of them none was stupid or ignorant enough to cross prince's second-hand man.

His expression could only be described as portentous (Ooh... whatta big word there...) but that didn't seem to faze the reporter duo that smiled their toothpaste commercial smiles at him as he approched.

" Ooh! High commander Kakarotto, sire! This is absolutely pleasure! I think you remember me from TV and we've spoken before in the royal interviews and such! We can't wait to hear about you and your soon-to-be mate Lady Piela and what are the measures your excellencies have taken to protect her..." the woman reporter babbled on and Kakarotto tuned her out immediately, solidified smile on his face as she continued her brown-nosing.

Cutting rudely off her speech he asked: " Is everything going as planned and the security is checked thoroughly?"

" Yes, high commander sir, everything is under control and I am myself responsible for the security!" the male reporter announced proudly this time and the woman nodded her head enthusiastically while wearing her million watt fake smile. Kakarotto only nodded as his mood darkened considerably. If an idiot like him was responsible for the security of this shit he'd have to be very very alert and watch his mouth carefully...

"... and where just is his excellency prince Vegeta? He was supp--"Kakarotto's dark and murderous glare cut him off like his throat had just been sliced. That was something he'd like to know too.

The Saiyajin male and woman gulped nervously under his gaze. ( Figuratively spoken as the male reporter was almost a head taller than Kakarotto)

" Fine," he stated finally and went to find ChiChi leaving the interviewer couple to themselves. He hoped that blasted woman was ready and wouldn't mess this up! He sighed dejectedly. He hoped the real Piela was here... she wouldn't screw it up that was for sure. He left the noisy throne room via side door absently noting the bloody puddle and stain on the steps of the throne and the Saiyajin hustling around it and he deduced that the problem of puddle of drool had been solved.

The room he entered was cozy and meant for preparing for balls and interviews such as this and it was usually used by the royalty but Vegeta had given him and ChiChi authority to use it and enter from there to interview when it was time. Kakarotto knew how passionately his almost-King hated the press and it seemed that the prince was going to give media one heckuva piece of news just for the spite of it. Every newspaper and TV program would be blaring 'High Commander and Lady Piela entering from the royal side room!'

" Fuck this shit..." he mumbled and his breath suddenly felt heavy as the familiar feeling of nausea and incredible feeling of sorrow and anger washed over him, doubling him over for a moment in the intensity. He straightened himself slowly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as his chest felt tight and pangs of pain, though not physical thudded inside in chest, making him choke.

He was so weak, yet so strong that it scared him.

His breathing quickened and came out in rasps and chokes. He wanted to drop on the carpeted floor and curl into a ball and sob his heart out, but his pride wouldn't allow it. What the hell was wrong with him? The attacks were increasing in frequency and he knew he was in top physical condition and health, since he sparred almost daily and always after regeneration tank, in which he rarely ended up, completely check up was done to assure that the healing had been right.

He hated this feeling: it left him feeling uneasy and betrayed and didn't know why it was. No one knew of his little attacks and he intended to keep it that way just as long this didn't happen in public he'd be just fine. He had worked too hard for his position just lose it all within minutes.

" Shit!" a faint voice muttered, breaking his trance and the opposite door opened and something dressed in red and silver stumbled in ungracefully and almost fell as it almost tripped over the hem again. " Oh fuck!"

Kakarotto quickly set on his stoic face and forced his distraught mind to calm down and hid every physical sign of his moment of weakness in matter of seconds and recognized split second later the unique, female voice he had heard cursing within two days more than most foul-mouthed Saiyajins in a year: ChiChi.

She caught herself in time and could feel Kakarotto's critical and amused eyes on her crouched, red-clad form, her anger towards the situation spiraling into new lengths entirely.

" Whatta hell are you chuckling at, asswipe!" she snapped and stood up straight and as tall she could, glaring, hands on hips and blush of fury staining her cheeks. The stony-faced Saiyajin commander barely controlled his jaw that threatened to fall off and he bit his teeth together. He almost whistled in appreciation but managed to disguise it as sour 'feh...' sound. He almost wished for a second he could jump in bed with her and fuck her crazy!

' Holy. Fucking. Shit. In all that is holy...' his eyes didn't believe what they saw. Her chest that was already squeezed high in the bodice was rising and falling with her enraged breathing and her narrow waist that flared into sumptuous yet slender hips. The red skirt part laced and embroided with silver threads and the darker bodice part fit her like they were meant to be worn by her. Her hands were covered in half-long white elegant gloves and her black hair was done in magnificent fashion piled above her head in curls and twists, some left falling down and framing her face.

He couldn't say if she had make up on or not, but in short he was stunned. Kakarotto had seen that dress on Piela many times as it was her favorite one, and he had to say it now joined on the short list of Piela's clothing he liked on her. It mainly consisted of underwear and lingeries, but now it had one dress added to it. The red one with silver threads. Though on Piela it had never been quite so... full.

If his mind didn't nag at him she was a total bitch, in his opinion, he would have allowed himself to be heavily aroused.

ChiChi squirmed under his even stare and studied him in return, noting some odd facts about him as he seemed to study her indifferently. So what if she was not as good looking in the dress as Lady Piela was? Screw him... But there seemed to be something wrong with the mysterious commander; he looked as normal as ever, but his eyes seemed to hold a strange emotion in them and just something made him look slightly out of it and disheveled. She frowned calming down a tad and brushed one of her sticky with hair spray bang away from her face.

" What are you looking at!"

" Obviously you wearing that dress. What else here could be so shocking," he retorted sharply, while his inner voice heavily agreed with the word shocking in different context than he let her understand. He watched amazed as she huffed, seeming to gather power for her outburst. She stepped swiftly forwards and jotted her finger into his armoured chest, looking up at him.

" You think I am having fun in this thing? I hate this friggin' dress, you hear me! It's not my fault I have bigger breasts and wider hips than Lady Piela so this stupid bodice squeezes the air out of me and chest is aching of it! I feel like a damn sausage! The hem is too long for I am not as tall as she is and for the Kiesus' sake I can't walk on high heels! And don't get me even started on this idiotic hairdo!" she hissed at him and he swatted her gloved hand away as she poked him to the armour whole the time and he felt like she was going to make a hole into it.

In his mind there was nothing wrong with her hairdo but ChiChi thought differently in her anger and aversion of the whole miserable farce and Kakarotto couldn't help but ask what the hell was wrong with it then.

" What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it! This shoddy work on top of my head is a result if cotton candy and pineapple ever were to cross-breed and have anoffspring! That's what's wrong with it! And it weights! That hairdresser put a ton of hair spray on it!" she ranted on as Kakarotto again slapped her poking hand away.

And actually that was just a reaction caused by mild irritation as was the question earlier. Actually only words like 'cotton candy' and 'pineapple' having 'offspring' registered on his mind as they were so unusual in conversation as his black eyes were glued to her bosom that was openly displayed in front of him as he had the 'higher ground advantage in sighting things'. ChiChi was not exactly that large breasted, it was just the fact she was wearing a tight bodice that pronounced she had curve to her.

The moment was broken as she took a step backward and tripped for the umpteenth time on the hem of the shirt. " Shit!"

000000

Yamcha sat on the couch ready to watch the interview about two of the strongest people give information of their relationship and how that would profit the planet and the throne. Too bad soon the happy couple would be dead and he'd have the throne. Vegeta bloodline was about to come to an abrupt end, soon. Many Saiyajins were dissatisfied how things were going now as prince Vegeta's father had ruled with selfish iron hand and left his son to pick up the mess.

' Fools! If they'd just given the bastard a chance everything would be better and the planet wouldn't be about to torn in two in the hands of a bloody civil war...' he smirked wickedly at his thoughts and fiddled admiringly the weapon in his hand. Bulma sure was a genius in her own right! He himself didn't have that much power and Yamcha knew he didn't stand a chance against most of the population, but with the weapon he was near to power that of the prince...

Oh the fools that worked for him! Gullible fools that thought they were fighting for the right cause and the next Vegeta would be same as his father... just wait when he was in power, first, if a rebellion rose, he'd just kill them off without hesitation. Publicly if possible as warning examples. Ah. That sounded good.

He grinned as the evening news began with few minor cases and then began the live broadcast from the palace and the bubbly reporter began talking with gusto only the press stuff could muster up.

000000

Kakarotto and ChiChi walked towards the elegant table surrounded by chairs and a frilly bouquet in middle of the table that was supposed to look good but looked tasteless and absolutely out of situation and Kakarotto wondered who the hell even ordered the damn thing there. If Vegeta had seen the green and blue monstrosity of flowers sitting brightly on the table it would be already dust and the person responsible for them dead.

ChiChi squeezed his arm so hard that he felt it was already going numb as they made their way to sit on the chairs and ready to flaunt their happiness. Kakarotto could guess the reason for his arm dying. One: she was nervous as hell and even if he'd slap her ass she wouldn't take notice. Two: she couldn't walk properly on hight heels and was keeping herself standing by his arm's support.

" Relax," he commanded her quietly from the corner of her mouth, while keeping self-satisfied smile on.

" I can't! I have a fucking pineapple on my head and I feel like sausage, Saruyan's sake!" she mumbled back, smiling the best she could and resisted the urge to kick him in the shin. Cameras flashed and people dressed in armour and common clothes swarmed around and stared at them.

' Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!' ChiChi's head ran in circle as they sat down and ChiChi tried to look as charming and confident as Lady Piela would do. Kakarotto squeezed her hand hard for warning not to screw this up or else and ChiChi had a horrible thought that real Piela might be watching this.

They greeted and the woman and man duo started bombard them with questions after they were grandiloquently announced and introduced as if folks on Vegetasei didn't know them...

" So, high commander, " the female interviewer giggled flirtatiously, " is it true that Lady Piela, your beloved, is under assassination attempt of the Rebellion and you were attacked today but you protected her with your life?"

" Yes," Kakarotto stated and ChiChi sweatdropped at his curt answer. Sensing he wasn't going to say anything else the male reporter butted in.

" Is the date of your actual mating decided?"

" Yes," he answered again.

" Uhm... when exactly?"

His expression seemed to say the hell it belongs to you and ChiChi just looked at the reporters stoically.

" Uh... we abandon the topic. Now how much you think this joining will benefit the planet and help to win this war?"

" Much," ChiChi answered this time, forgetting all about the long answers she had planned. Kakarotto's line seemed to be easier one and work better.

" Ahm... Lady Piela, this question is especially made for you! What are your exact thoughts on your mate-to-be, high commander Kakarotto?" the female reporter queried, between her gritted, smiling teeth and elbowed her partner on the ribs as his gaze seemed to be fixed too much on ChiChi chest area.

ChiChi gave her a mischievous stare and raised her eyebrow delicately. " He's a man, isn't he?"

Everyone chuckled at that even Kakarotto though his was fake and ChiChi saw him mouthing to her " I'm gonna kill you, bitch!". She smiled sweetly in return as she knew none saw anything of his mouthing to her as his head was slightly turned away form the camera's and the audience.

The questions continued and the interviewers tried in vain make word traps and squeeze information out of them as their answers remained short and little weird to the audience but Kakarotto and ChiChi could care less as they were having their own war of hidden insults and jeering.

" And now we have finally come to the last and final question. We have had witness of rather abnormal happening earlier today and according to a witness or rather witnesses that heard the event they heard Lady Piela yell: 'Take that back and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!' How do you comment on that your hot sex was disrupted by pesky assassination attempt?"

" No comment," they said in unison after a moment of deeply stirred/curious silence, completely deadpanned, not even a muscle twitching.

000000

**A/N:** Sorry this didn't turn out to be as long as I would have wanted, but oh well... next chapter's called Aftermath and things get little... interesting...( chuckles evilly ) Next chappie should be up in a week or when I feel like it! Review, kudasai!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry guys this is little late, but I was snowboarding and couldn't update... ( and I had a lovely encounter with a tree and now I have a huge bruise on my back!) Thanks billion for the reviews, dudes and dudettes, fellow fanfickers and who ever you are! Now, don't be shocked by this lil' chappie here...( evil laughter) This chapter contains some crude violence and darker themes.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not quite ready to sell my soul and first-born, so there aren't any chances that I own, now is there?

000000

**Chapter VIII** – Aftermath: Do not forget my rank!

Vegeta opened his eyes.

He felt different. Different than he had felt in in months. He couldn't define what was the change but he certainly felt better; physically; mentally; everything.

A small beginning of a permanent frown formed on his face as the ceiling above cleared of the blur and the Saiyajin Prince came aware of the soft sheets and mattress surrounding him. Whatta fuck...! Angrily Vegeta tried to sit up and demand who the hell was responsible of... this event, when he found his limbs heavier than lead and unable to move. His sight blurred again; in and out.

" Keh?" he growled confused and something blue came into his line of vision. That scientist albino mismatch...?

Bulma leant over him, looking thoughtful at the prince's confused face and slightly unfocused charcoal eyes. He was bouncing back just fine from the little treatment Bulma had put him through, but could you expect any less from the strongest Saiyajin alive? The scientist woman snapped into attention, as it seemed the prince was falling back to unconsciousness and it was critical for the patient to stay awake during recovery.

" Oh no you don't, your highness!" she muttered darkly, knowing she'd regret this later, and slapped him soundly couple of times to and fro to his face. Vegeta was awake in a second, dumbstruck!

" WHATTA HELL!" The rage that someone dared to slap him, or more likely the anger came from the fact that a measly and weak woman had managed to land a hit and even make him feel it, and bounced off the bed knocking Bulma off at the same time. The deadly ball of energy growing in his hand, as he held her to the floor by throat, snarling and she coughed for air.

" Woman... I've tolerated enough of your insolence, but no more...! You just don't hold any respect for my rank... do you?" the furious Saiyajin growled so lowly that Bulma barely heard as blood rushed in her ears. Shit! She hadn't thought the prince could be able to summon up such strength with the help of his rage. She could feel the heat of the deadly chi energy in his hand and her lungs were burning for oxygen. Saruyan help her! Bulma needed to explain!

" W..wa...it..." she croaked desperately, fear gleaming in her eyes and Vegeta only hardened his features and Bulma realized he really, totally completely so was going to kill her! She was pathetically aware how much stronger he was than her and the blue-haired Saiyajin made a note to train at least once in a week if she ever lived through this! No! She had to live through this! So many things yet to be done... Revenge! She needed to have her revenge on Yamcha for all that pompous asshole had done to her...! The thought froze her insides and began to fill her with hot molten anger. She needed to keep the monarchy standing!

With all the strength she could muster Bulma kicked upwards with her leg...

... and nailed the Prince of the Saiyajins, the ruler of planet Vegetasei, straight between the legs. In other words wounded royal family jewels royally...

Vegeta let out something between squeak, swear word, and growl as his face reflected unimaginable pain that made Bulma utterly feel sorry for him as shocked as she was for actually hitting him on the balls. The mighty male Saiyajin fell over and curled into a ball on the floor next to Bulma, the chi blast in his hand dispersing harmlessly in the air. The female scientist rubbed her throat and groaned as it ached and like little rocks in the way of her breathing. She was sure there were red hand marks and bruises around her neck.

Getting over her shock quickly she glanced at the utterly wounded looking Vegeta. Shit! She really could get her own ass executed for this...! Bulma had a hunch that there was no worse insult to royalty than kicking them on the balls... Bulma grimaced again and gave a silent prayer to Saruyan to make sure the prince still was able to sire cubs and Bulma wasn't sure was his ego hurting more than his manhood in his fetal position.

But served him just right for attacking her like that!

" Mismatch... you're so... gonna... pay for... t-this!" he spluttered threateningly from the floor and Bulma hardly found it dangerous regarding his current position and condition and decided it was safe to speak up without having mad Saiyajin male attack her. She quickly fixed her glasses and lab coat and mussed hair and glared at him mildly.

" Psheh! Now that you've finally decided to grant me the audience to speak, your majesty, you were poisoned, have been for month now, and you'd be dead very soon if I had not given you the antidote! The poison you were given is extremely strong and kills even a grown Saiyajin in a small dose, so the poison has been fed to you in microscopic doses in your food and drink, sir. The funny thing is that when the body is given enough of the substance only then the poison starts working and the result is painful, bloody and sudden death. Now if fed like you have been it had minor side-effects before the killing dose is ready; stress, insomnia, and lack of the will and temper that in these circumstances are well-covered by regular happenings... You're lucky, I am so smart, your majesty, or you'd be dead right now and the antidote-cure I gave you is not one of the easiest ones! You were inches from spilling your guts by the poison!" Bulma explained, assuming her scientist mode.

Vegeta stared incredulous at her, the pain and his customary rage forgotten for now. He had been poisoned all the time? Which meant someone close was an enemy spy and the palace had been infiltrated worse than he had originally thought. But who?

000000

The interview was over and Kakarotto and ChiChi had left the podium to 'the small royal side room' and they could hear the wave of murmurs that rose from the staff and the audience as they made they disappeared to the room. This would be on anything that could be used as an rumour mill by tomorrow and the scandalous event that Prince Vegeta had not been there the whole evening! Kakarotto couldn't wait for tomorrow's story just what the prince had been doing (Kakarotto already knew it would have something along lines: An evening romp with a secret lover or just where prince spent his night) and just how badly the prince would blow up and beat his ass in a spar...

But now for the wench...

He gripped tightly ChiChi's hand so she gave a whimper in surprise and glared at him indignantly. " Hey! Leggo, you brute!"

Kakarotto only gripped harder and glared back with such serious venom that ChiChi felt doubt and fear sneak into her mind and tried to yank her hand away, but it was no avail against his rough hold on her arm.

" What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed shrilly and her voice wavered only a bit of the pain. The Saiyajin man's grasp was hard enough to almost break her hand. ChiChi's alarmed state grew as he stood in his full height and looked down at her with dark and unemotional eyes and she immediately knew that at the end of this fight she'd be the one suffering.

" What I am doing?" he purred dangerously lowly, his face twisting into barely controlled anger, " I've just about had enough with you and your stuck up attitude, bitch! You may look like Piela and all, but that's all you are: a replacement to die instead of her! More importantly you are scum! A lowly kitchen slave! Did you forget your place, huh, wench!"

Kakarotto grabbed her shoulder and swung her into the nearest wall, holding her against it with far more force than necessary. ChiChi yelped in pain in her shoulder and arm, but kept from yelling; she may have been a kitchen slave but she too had her pride as a Saiyajin! She peered into his dark eyes that didn't hold any of his usual humour and mischievous glint; they were impenetrable black and smouldering with anger towards her! Thousand answers degrading him more and telling him to fuck off rose in her rebellious mind, but ChiChi decided to keep silent.

" Piela may be equal to me in rank, but you're not! I am superior to you in every fucking aspect of life, don't you dare to forget that in the future!" he continued, digging his fingers painfully into her skin, bruising her pale skin and she grimaced.

" Whatta hell do ya know about equality, you asshole!" she groaned and then spat back, " You don't how it is to be a slave to others! You don't know what it feels like to be spit upon just because of your class! You just tasted your own medicine; you swine, now let me go! If it weren't for us, lowly slaves, you wouldn't even be living! That's how helpless you really are! Elite! Bullshit! The most pampered society on Vegetasei! We cook and clean for you! You assholes couldn---"

Her tirade was cut off as he slapped her across the face, hard enough to turn her head to side and hit the wall painfully.

Small trickles of blood made their way down from her nose and split lip.

ChiChi turned her head slowly back and stared disbelievingly at Kakarotto who was only one foot away with an expression she couldn't determine, hand still raised in front of him in the striking position. His dark eyes burned with such intensity of undeterminable emotion that ChiChi forgot the terrible pain throbbing at the side of her face.

" Low class… Do not cross me ever again! You don't know me or my life! You don't know anything of my past…and I can do far worse than just simply slap you…" he let the threat hang in the air and watched with mild satisfaction as ChiChi's eyes gained a small tint of fear in her soft black eyes and stepped slightly closer, invading her personal bubble with his being. The small female Saiyajin tried to pull away, nervous, but his hold on her didn't waver a bit.

She felt the warm blood slowly dribble down her face and neck and the pain in her bruised cheek only intensified as her pulse increased in rhythm.

" Like what!" she croaked, fearing the answer, fearing him as Kakarotto's handsome face gained a wicked smirk of silent threat. He moved even closer, his body pinning her to the wall and his hand grasped her wrists and secured them above her head, grinning now down at her darkly. ChiChi's fear increased and she had an inkling just what he might do to her if pushed too far…

" I can do a lot of things to you, y'know, slave… You're a kitchen slave after all and quite well-developed in that one…" he whispered in her ear sensuously. The bitch needed to be taught a lesson if it had to come to that: fine! ChiChi gulped air again, frozen in spot. His armour roughly pressed her soft curves and his breath tickled her ear with each whispered word but passion was the last thing in her mind.

" I will scream and do it fucking loudly!" she threatened meekly and he chuckled.

" You think guards would come to your aid, slave? They've probably heard you screaming enough to recognize it as yours anyway… Hell, they might have been the ones to make you scream in the first place sometime in the past for Saruyan himself to hear! Please, I am not ignorant on what goes on with the soldiers and slaves unlike the other high class. I've heard Nappa brag enough how the female kitchen slaves are best in bed… so easy to subdue and good fucks whenever and whereever… You've whored around enough to be used to this by now…"

White hot rage boiled in her veins as at the same time tears almost came pouring down her cheeks! How dare he! Whatta fuck did the bastard know? Being violently raped by stronger and high ranking elites and officers against their own will was hardly whoring around! Besides, she was still a virgin herself! Saved on many occasions by a fluke and stroke of luck and she rather remained that way!

…And deep down those word really hurt…

She mustered the nastiest glare she owned and directed it to his eyes with all her willpower and then she started trashing and flailing: the rage fuelling her otherwise feeble attempts. The high commander only smirked knowingly, irking her more. He had definitely won this one over the stubborn kitchen slave!

" FUCK OFF YOU ASSHOLE! LEMME GO, YOU RAPIST! YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER THAN THE REST OF THEM! ALL MALES JUST THINKING ABOUT FUCKING! BEATING UP PEOPLE TO BOOST YOUR DAMNED MALE EGO! KIESUS! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' LOT! GET OFF, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Surprised by this outburst, Kakarotto recoiled back a step like burnt and ChiChi tried to run past him, to escape as his grip loosened. The Saiyajin male reacted fast and whipped around and chopped her at the side of her neck rendering her in a second into unconscious heap on the floor. Kakarotto heaved slightly from the confrontation, his mind running blank.

Shocked at his own behaviour, he straightened his back and looked down at his hands, feeling emotions he had not faced in ages. Confusion, anger, guilt and the inexplicable feeling of betrayal swirling into one mass of emotion. Was he really intending going to lengths of raping her? No, he wasn't like that! He just meant it to scare her… The spiky-haired male shook his head viciously. Saruyan, Kiesus, Henki help him! What in the damnation was happening to him! He could never betray Piela like that: sleeping with another woman just because she needed to be shown her place… more less rape one! Her last words echoed in his memory: no, he wasn't like that and never would be! What this woman was doing to him! It had only been two days and not even that…!

He spent a long time just staring at her red-clad form, the steady raising of her back as she breathed her only movement.

000000

Yamcha cursed. The damned interview had not yielded any useful information expect that Lady Piela and high commander Kakarotto were alive and kicking! The only plus was that the Saiyajin prince seemed to have gone to up; kicked the bucket and he was currently an ex-prince. (Sorry… couldn't resist…) He'd need to get confirmation on that task…

The revolution was staying still and was not making any progress. Or as Yamcha rather liked to think it was moving forwards with an extremely slow and steady gait, measuring and calculating every little thing as carefully as possible so the future failures would be prevented from happening. Well, anyhow, the prince and his followers would be dead very soon… The Night trio would keep up the assassination intend and the appearances and if they managed to succeed in their mission the better. Yamcha really didn't count on them succeeding nor was he expecting them to; they were a simple distraction. And he really didn't feel bad about leading his friends like that; it was for the greater cause after all…

For he was not exactly alone in this ruse…

' Just wait Vegeta! Just fucking wait! Wait until the reinforcements arrive…'

000000

Piela hissed.

KA-BAM!

Piela shrieked and cursed.

FA-TAM!

How that birch dared to hang around 'her' Kakarotto like that! All over him on TV! No matter even if people though it was her! Hah! That low level didn't hold an ounce of her elegance! Another chair broke and a table was thrown through a window, which shattered into tiny shards that soon melted into glass as Piela blasted the whole wall into oblivion with high-density chi attack that could melt freezing point.

" Oh drat! Oh dear oh mighty Saruyan! Crud! Cripes! Oh dear! Oh my god! For heaven's sake… Oh that bitch…!" Piela cursed ( Hey… She's a hypocrite lady you know) and stormed around the spacey room that looked like a war zone of two extremely savage tribes but was caused by bitchy Saiyajin high class female in a high pissed off state… Even Vegeta might have given her some credit if he had seen the destruction reigning in the room. The Elite guards were cowering in one corner, not daring to move an inch or blink.

" I need a fuck…" she muttered and wiped her forehead thoughtfully.

" You!" Piela pointed at a random guard cowering in the corner, " I need a serious fuck right now! You better fuck me good or else…" she smirked seductively and the one lucky one practically skipped to her as the other men sulked. Oh they had had their turns earlier on her sweet pussy, but it was still so unfair…

000000

**A/N:** Don't kill me! There's still so much to write in this story…! What's wrong with Kakarotto anyway? Who is Yamcha's ally? What about Kakarotto's past? What about Bulma's past? What's gonna happen? REVIEW, KUDASAI! I know you want to know! ( Runs away and hides behind her laptop) JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I promise dot myself that I'd hit the books for this week... oh well... here we see just how good I am at keeping promises to myself concerning school... I should be working on my GE4 project because my whole course grade depends on it... oh well... But here's the update! Enjoy! Thank you for all lovely reviews! You guys are so sweet! ( Cackles to herself as she thinks of all the secrets and twists and --------- nothing...)

**Disclaimer:** No, Kinoha isn't a billionaire but a poor student trying desperately apply for a summer job... and she hardly owns her own lap top used for this!

000000

**Chapter IX – **Where has the high commander gone to?

Almost a week had passed since the incident between high commander Kakarotto and kitchen slave ChiChi, though none knew about it. The assassinations were few and far in between and Kakarotto was forced to keep on alert all the time for her life as reluctant as he was. The atmosphere around them was heavy and tense that it almost crushed you to the floor with it's pure solidness and heaviness. Instead of their usual yelling and bickering they just stared at each other indifferently or with meaningful glances when they were alone.

The situation was flagrantly, painfully awkward.

Of course they kept up the appearances in front of the crowd and in front of Vegeta, but they could tell the quicksilver-tempered almost-King was suspecting something was wrong with them. What made Kakarotto to wonder was why the blue-haired albino was always hanging around their ruler like hungry vulture around something that might drop dead in few minutes and the vulture's week's lunch was provided and the lunch didn't seem to mind...

His weird attacks grew more and more frequent and he was often forced to leave the room and the presence of other people for the mysterious attacks weren't temporarily dizziness spells anymore but full-blown nausea and sickness that brought him to his knees, sweating and panting. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this as a secret from his ruler, ChiChi and other soldiers.

Instinctively he knew that this 'illness' he had couldn't be cured by regeneration tank or a doctor of any kind and the medical staff would be just as confused as he was with what was wrong with him. Kakarotto only knew it was getting serious and becoming hazardous for his mission. What good he'd be lying sick on the floor, feeling like his heart was ripped out, while ChiChi was murdered and their plan would be flushed down the toilet. It was way too early for her to get killed yet...

000000

ChiChi sighed heavily and plopped down the sofa of Kakarotto's new apartment, now located closer to the Royal Guards' headquarters on the third floor of the palace's eats wing. Relief sagged her shoulders as he exited the room without sparing her a glance, his form rigid and poised like he was holding off an attack or trying to control his own body so he wouldn't do anything he might regret later.

Still this puzzled ChiChi.

The man was always so relaxed yet his sinewy body ready to defend and fight at all the time. Now, it seemed so to her, that he was a walking bundle of nerves stretched far too much for his health and he would only last so long... ChiChi shook her head and made herself more comfortable on the couch. After the incidence an unwritten rule had appeared between them. When they were alone in the quarters the living room was ChiChi's kingdom and the bedroom was his and they kept to themselves. It had already been a week...

To her chagrin and joy he still protected her from the crazy maniacs after Lady Piela like she was the real Piela and not a kitchen slave ChiChi.

Their earlier conversation still occasionally echoed in her head, the last they ever had to this point, and she couldn't help but wonder. She still hadn't forgiven him for slapping and knocking her unconscious and was waiting for an apology she might never get, but when she had woken up...

_... a warm feeling surrounded her all over, soothing her in slow pulsating waves and she wearily opened her eyes hazily making out the color green. It was weird poison-coloured and it surrounded her all over. But she felt good and re-energized and better than in years. Focusing her black gaze the green haze faded into a detailed image of the medical quarters that looked green through the substance she floated in. Yes, floated and watched the empty medical treatment room through a glass._

_A regeneration tank?_

_She had only heard of those things and dreamt of them after being beaten to the ground bloody and bruised, but she didn't expect colour green. A bleep sounded somewhere and the healing substance drained and the breathing mask covering her mouth and nose was automatically removed. Another hiss and the front of the machine opened and ChiChi stumbled out of it unsteadily and made her slip on the floor as she was still soaked in the healing fluids._

" _Gah! Fucking stupid contraption..." she muttered getting up and wondering where the medics were. The whole area seemed empty and chilly. Looking down she noticed she was butt naked and was suddenly extremely glad there were no medics around. But who then put her into the healing tank...?_

_A faint snore caught her attention and she saw a figure slumped over the table, soundly asleep. A doctor maybe? Dressed in high commanders' attire? Hardly._

_High commander? The only high commander at the moment was none other than Kakarotto. ChiChi resisted the urge to scream bloody murder! That man had actually healed after all he had done! ...Or maybe to hide something he had done to her while she was unconscious by healing her... maybe...? The evil in her mind told her nastily and she kicked it angrily far away from her thoughts._

_Few hours earlier she might have believed it, but now she wasn't so sure._

_He wasn't a man to do something like that. Kakarotto, despite being an asshole jerk that competed even with the prince, would never stoop so low. Besides he was dead faithful to Piela, ChiChi knew that for sure. He was mean to her but if he really were that mean he would have left her there. No one was allowed to enter the royal sideroom unless given permission by royalty so there was no fear of finding 'Lady Piela' beaten and bruised. _

_He put her into the regeneration tank. And to do that he must have undressed her... she blushed heavily at the thought of the handsome male undressing her. ' Okay ChiChi! Mind off the gutter and get some damn clothes before he wakes up and starts insulting you again!' She hurriedly dressed in the white hospital clothes she found and sat down to wait Kakarotto to wake up, to the chair opposite him._

_Why he even was there? Why did he even stay? _

She stared at the closed bedroom door. Under that man lay so many secrets...

000000

Kakaotto lay on the bed, inhaling deeply the air around him, recovering from another attack. He had duties to attend and prince to guard and ChiChi to look after and a rebellion to be stopped and the real Piela to worry about; he couldn't let this idiotic illness hinder him. And... his eyes snapped open in realization. He hadn't seen them almost in months... With a guilty look at the door he rose from the bed and quickly checked the surrounding area with his scouter. Not too many Saiyajins around.

Taking the device off he hid it carefully into his closet. He hoped no one would be so stupid as to assassinate ChiChi while he was gone. The day was way too hot for it anyways, he decided silently and opened the window. Quietly floating outside and then closing the window he then let himself drop down into the thick bushes decorating the palace walls. Fighting his way through the greenery and cursing whomever gardened these things should be and would be put to death for the lousy job. To Kakarotto's knowledge these bushes were supposed to be made of only green soft leaves and and branches, but these bushes had sharp spikes on them for Saruyan's sake and the vehemence that emitted from the plants was almost scary! Just what did the gardener use for fertilizer?

He made it to the border of palace grounds, feeling slightly distraught and scraped all over. Whoever though Vegetasei's royal gardens were such jungle and death trap? The former queen had wanted a garden and garden she had got and Kakarotto had some distant memories it sometimes being a beautiful place and safe place, but when the queen died no one cared for the garden anymore and it was upheld and maintained just for the sake of it existing. No one went there anymore.

(Expect the gardener Juunana, Kakarotto remembered now; the eccentric person indeed that always fussed about palace hall plants with various leaves always sticking out of his black hair and that watering can in his hand... If he didn't take care of the plants Kakarotto was sure someone would have killed just for the spite of it and for the honor of his death mother/queen Vegetas wanted plants to be around and stay green. The first flowers had wilted in few days and been replaced. After the procedure had been repeated more than ten times, they decided to hire someone to take care of the plants which in no sense was an easy taks as the palace was for the most parts Gothic, dark castle and green plants had to be everywhere. Even in the dungeons and all Saiyajin god help if even one of the plants died...)

And for a good reason too no one went there. Vegetasei had its dangerous jungles and even more dangerous deserts that could kill you in gruesome ways, but Kakarotto had just discovered the planet's most dangerous of them all: the royal gardens gone wild. Few plants that he thought he recognized as peaceful and benign wines had tried to strangle him. One of the flowers had almost eaten his hands and legs and the other plants were satisfied with only scraping him. Even the harmless grass had tried to hurt him. In general it was shaking experience.

Kakarotto took flying, far enough from the possible scouters and flew to the city joining many low-class Saiyajins and disappearing in the crowd. He was wearing a simple armour that could belong to anyone of the lower class and not many knew him by face anyway. Everybody had just heard of him. Kakarotto felt safe with that information and kept flying, taking aim of destination towards the equator of the planet, far away from the main capital city.

000000

ChiChi knocked on the door of the bedroom determined to end the horrible silence and looks between them. She didn't like him, but they didn't have to act like grudge-bearing children. No answer. So he was being stubborn about it but the black-haired woman had decided she'd be relentless with him and knocked again, louder. He still didn't answer.

Fine. If it came to that... She readied herself to kick the damned door to tiny sticks. They were gonna talk this through but she'd be damned if she uttered a word to him first! The door easily caved in under her kick and she expected and angry: whatta fuck are you doing bitch response sound n her ears. Instead she got silence. The room was empty. The bed was slightly rumpled and the high commander wasn't in sight and for the first time in a long long time she felt worry.

000000

Vegeta tapped his scouter impatiently the blue-haired genius close by. Why Kakarotto didn't answer his calls? The scouter was on and in a state that said the owner was wearing it, but his high commander didn't respond. Maybe it was a malfunction because the man was way too loyal to his ruler not to answer a royal call. He fiddled with his scouter trying to locate the man's powerlevel in the palace and to his utter surprise didn't find it.

" Well, your highness?"

" The fool's missing and not answering... weird..." he muttered to Bulma's question, now deep in thought. The transmission between scouters was limitless and you could to talk to another person form the other side of the Galaxy, but the powerlevel reading range was quite small and only very high powerlevels registered to scouters from a long distance. The prince frowned. The scouters couldn't detect or tell to whom the reading belonged so people were often forced to memorize certain powerlevels to recognize to whom it belonged and now there wasn't anyone with Kakarotto's reading in the area of detection. As Vegeta could recall this was not the first time his loyal subject had gone missing and could not be found. Later on he'd always appear from somewhere with a very good reason... or an excuse.

" PRINCE VEGETA!" A shrill voice sounded and the doors smashed open and both Bulma and Vegeta jumped. They were in Bulma's private lab and Bulma was just finishing the final treatment and telling him more about the extremely rare poison he had been subjected to and suggested that maybe Kakarotto's should know about this now after a week of keeping it secret.

ChiChi ran in. She was dressed in one of Piela's most regular attires: a white blouse shirt and black knee length skirt her flat shoes flapping against the marble linoleum floor of Bulma's private laboratory. Her hair was flying around wildly and her face didn't have any make-up, but an expression of worry.

" Kitchen slave? What---" Vegeta was cut off.

" High commander is missing! I saw him going to his room and then when I went to speak with him minutes later he was gone!" ChiChi explained frantically, " Vanished like Henki had banished him out of existence!" She finished with a frown.

" We know, wench," Vegeta stated calmly and clicked his scouter off his mind running a three miles a second.

" Your majesty... you think..." Bulma left the sentence hanging as she had came to the same conclusion as the prince himself. ChiChi looked confused and decided to wait for more information.

" This is not the first time he has disappeared like this..." Vegeta said to himself, his face carved of indifferent stone. Would his first-hand actually poison him? Betray him like that? Try to kill his own ruler? Was he working for the rebellion? He certainly had not been that surprised when the whole civil war had broken out...

" This has happened before... Bulma was it?" ChiChi asked from Bulma as Vegeta's face was beginning to remind the two women of a thunder storm that would wipe everything in its way. The albino only nodded and backed away from the prince taking ChiChi's arm and dragging her little farther away from the unstable almost-legal-ruler.

Vegeta didn't know what to feel! His most trusted commander of them all had betrayed him! He had shared his plans with him and the whole Piela thing... a hoax that he kept up and probably had given real Piela's location away days ago...! If they lost all those soldiers belonging to Piela's clan...! The rage slowly began to smoulder in his soul and heart, rising with each thought of the man that practically knew everything about the planet's defense, military, palace, war tactics, secret plans and techniques... their weaknesses... Someone he almost trusted like a... what? Something that he had utter belief in had...! Had...!

" There will be a hell to pay..." he whispered with a voice that contained such boiling rage and betrayal that made the two Saiyajin women shiver in fright.

" THERE WILL BE A HELL TO PAY!"

000000

Kakarotto spotted the place he was looking for and swooped down, and then landing gracefully on the ground. The comforting sounds of jungle and the heat that in the equator area was much higher that in the upper northern hemisphere where most of the Saiyajin's lived. Snow was absolutely unknown aspect on Vegetasei for the planet's normal temperature even at nights in winter time never dropped under plus fifteen Celsius degrees.

He was drenches in sweat and dirt from flying above the desert in the scorching heat, but he didn't care and he was mostly used to it anyways. Jogging through the impenetrable jungle with ease he soon reached a small clearing that opened into a huge plantation and trudged towards one place of it all...

000000

A**/N:** The garden? Oh the garden wasn't pointless at all...! Where is Kakarotto now? Almost everything I write has a meaning in the story... I've revealed too much already. JA NE AND REVIEW KUDASAI! The next chapter will be interesting... dun dun duu...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** My half-assed computer works again no thanks to lil bro... Thanks a billion for review! You guys are so to sweet to make the day of a poor old writer... sniff... Yehaa! I got a guess for what's wrong with Kakarotto! Sorry but no!... though it is one tiny little fraction of the whole truth...!

**Disclaimer:** Muahahaaa... finally! Finally! I have the right son DBZ! (holds a stack of papers lovingly) Oh the dream...! "Okay that's it, Kinoha! Drop the papers keeping your hand in plan sight and back away from the item!" What! Oh crud..." STEP AWAY FROM THE ITEM, MISS OR I WILL OPEN FIRE!" Shit... fine. (hand the papers to the police with a glare) "Thank you miss! Nice dong business with you!" (the police runs away with the papers cackling gleefully and Kinoha blinks) HEY WAIT! YOU CHEATING FAQ! GIVE'EM BACK! YOU DON'T OWN THEM AND NEITHER DO I BUT THEY'RE STILL MINE! OR AT LEAST WILL BE! GET BACK HERE, YOU YELLOW BASTARD!"

000000

**Chapter X – **Kakarotto's Secret

Kakarotto inhaled the fresh and humid air of the jungle and sighed contently as he trudged along the village path. The familiar sights and smells were pure heaven for him despite the seedy little shacks that looked like they'd fall apart any minute line the clearing and the dirty conditions. The heat radiated from the dusty and dry ground in hot waves and there was no shadows to rest in as the sun blared from its zenith straight down. Farther away he could see the green plantation and people tending to it in the hot sun wearing only ragged pants and no shoes. As Kakarotto made his way through the village people greeted him and waved at him, happy to see that the village's traveler was back and brought little news from the outside and would tell them the miracles of big cities. Kakarotto waved back, fighting off the grin that threatened to break his stern facade, the heat not bothering him in the slightest.

It was good to be home again.

He knocked on the door of one shaky looking house and stood there to wait.

" Yeah yeah! Come in! You don't have to knock!" a woman's voice sounded and Kakarotto grinned. In a village this small none ever bothered to knock but went as they pleased in other people's houses. He knocked again, just for the sake of the fun.

" Saruyan... do I have to open the friggin' door you when you're so fucking helpless that---" the rest blurred into inaudible muttering what the Saiyajin male knew to be curse words. The door open fast and Kakarotto jumped back as the door almost hit him, and a short tanned woman with traditional spiky black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, dressed in brown light skirt and top, glared at him, then seemed to choke.

"Hi mother!"

" Kakarotto?" she asked almost stupefied. The man nodded and gave a little grin at her.

" Oh my boy is home! And don't you look just dandy!" she screamed and flung herself to to him, squeezing the life out of him. Kakarotto laughed uncomfortably and tried to pry her off as in instinctive reaction, before he received a sharp blow to his stomach that blew the air out of him. His breath hitched and he fell flat on his ass, holding his stomach, surprised. His mother loomed above him as he looked up at her slightly dazed.

" JUST WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE THE HENKI DAMNED PLACE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FOR FUCKING THREE MONTHS? NO LETTER NO MESSAGE NO NOTHING! THERE'S A REBELLION GOING ON THERE, SONNY! I WAS FUCKING WORRIED, Y'KNOW! YOU HAVE A KNACK FOR TROUBLE AND I WAS BEGINNING TO FEAR THE WORST! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DEFEND YOURSELF WITH, BOY? KIESUS!" she glared heavily, her tail looking like a bottle brush behind her.

" Mom... you know I am not easy to kill," he smirked back at her, more than glad at her burst of temper. The punch to his gut was actually nothing. He was just caught off-guard by her and he had received damage lot worse than that lately.

" I guess not," she grumbled and with one yank from the shoulder strap of his armour had him standing again on his feet. His mother was small in stature with a low powerlevel fit for a third class she was, but years working in the fields and training in the jungle and surviving beatings had made her physically stronger and developed her stamina to what almost seemed infinite.

" So, can I come in now?"

" Pheh, fat chance, boy!" she smirked knowingly, her tail slashing, " You're not getting any food, Kakarotto. Not until your father and siblings come from the fields."

Kakarotto snorted and scowled and she rolled her eyes. " Actually now that you're here..." she started impishly and Kakarotto crossed his arms, looking at her long.

" I know. I was going to do it anyways, mother, but before that I just wanna give you this," he took a small pouch from inside of his armour and handed it to her and her eyes widened. She shook the pouch, she found to be quite heavy, and hearing the chiming of coins looked at her son incredulously.

" Where the hell did ya get this much money!"

Kakarotto shrugged nonchalantly, " It's been three months, besides I have plenty to live off still left."

His mother shook her head and accepted his gift with a small nod. " Someday your gonna hafta tel me what in Saruyan's name you do for work, son. No palace guards get salary like this." She peered at him suspiciously and he answered her gaze evenly.

" I just spare and live with very little," Kakarotto shrugged and she sighed good-naturedly. If her son didn't want to reveal where he truly got this money from it was okay with her for she knew that her son really worked as a palace guard. It was his business and that must be for a good reason.

" Hey Tannipu! Your son back again?" one of the passing villagers yelled at her suddenly.

" Of course not! This is just a figment of your imagination standing right besides me, Ringo!"(Ringo: Japanese, meaning apple) she retorted and the old man ambled away laughing loudly. Kakarotto chuckled and waved at him. The man looked like a complete moron, but he along his father was one of the many teacher's Kakarotto had learnt to fight from. He knew he was stringer than the old man right now, but there was no doubt the man could kick his ass technique and strategy-wise.

" I'll go see father and the others," he told Tannipu who nodded happily. He went inside his old home where the familiar smells of his family members' mingled strongly. The shack, despited its seedy look from outside, was spacey and neatly kept containing one big room with small sideroom that belonged to his father and mother. In a corner there was a cozy-looking kitchen and he could smell the food cooking in the oven. A wooden ladder led upstairs where there was one big room full of hammocks and few other furnitures. Through many cracks in the wall Kakarotto saw the greenery of the jungle and the same old three that had grown there his whole life was still carrying delicious naranja (Spanish: orange fruit) fruits, the branches invading the room.

He absently reached for one and ate it absentmindedly as he changed his armour and spandex for his old clothes: a worn pair of red pants that reached little over his knees. He opted not to wear his shirt; the lessons of jungle still fresh in his mind. Getting himself a heat stroke was not bright idea.

The high commander jumped down from upstairs and saw his mother cutting up fruits for their meal with skillful use of the knife which as a child used to scared him death with the tricks and flips and spins she performed with the weapon.

" See ya soon!" he called and exited, jogging towards the fields.

000000

" Get your ass of the damn ground and pick up that load and I mean it Raditz!" Bardock grumbled at his eldest son, who had sat down to take a little break from the work, his tail curling into a 's' behind him. The long-haired Saiyajin glared at the older man. Nearby Turles just spent on them a small glance, before shaking his head.

" Oh for once chill, will ya old man! It's just for a fucking minute. It's not like the damned stick-up-his-ass high class supervisor is anywhere near today... the next check up is due in few days."

" That's the attitude that will get you killed in the future, for Saruyan's mate's sake!" Bardock sighed at his son and scratched absently the scar running down his left cheek.

" Probably... but---"

" NO BUTS! BUTT OF THE GROUND AND UP!"

" Oh gee, old man..." Raditz smirked, but rose up and picked up his load. " How mom ever mated such grouch is beyond me..."

Bardock rolled his eyes. How his eldest son could be such an ass and childish teenager at the age of twenty-five was beyond him and he was about to retort it, when his second oldest, Turles, turned around in front of him hitting him in the face with the sack he was carrying.

" Goddamnit, brat!"

" You should see where you're going! I don't have eyes on my back, father!"

The bickering continued between the three of them and the other villagers working on the fields were snickering amongst themselves. Their job sucked in general: the air was hot and humid and usually you'd faint of the hotness or dehydration and then there were the pompous asses that were the lords of their region and came twice a week to ensure everything went fine and they kept working while along side beating them into bloody pulps if some of them 'moved too slowly' or ' clearly showed defiance in their eyes'. Many of the workers had whiplashes and old scars of the gashes decorating their bodies.

They were all skinny, but those worked on the field for more than ten years had developed endurance like none other. On contrary they knew things could be worse; they could be slaves in worse position. They had homes and families and free time to do what the fuck they wanted as longs the vintage was delivered and the rate, quality and quantity was kept up.

And hearing Bardock's family bickering proved amusements for long years of works ahead. Too bad that Kakarotto had gotten lucky being strong enough to get a low position of a palace guard. Albeit many of them could make it into purgers or warriors or guards they had families here and they were old men and women already.

The youngest of Bardock had always been so much fun. The boy had pulled pranks faster than the best warrior on planet Vegetasei charged up a chi blast and the brat had had a mouth on him. Lately the boy, when he came to visit and give them some help in form of money of his wage, he had become much more serious, like holding up a disguise...

" Ooh... nice work, old man! It's just like I remembered!" a voice cut off the trio's insulting festival and the workers of the area turned to see Kakarotto's mischievously grinning mug, clad only in his old red pants, like every other man. The working women usually used light tops and skirts or shorts.

" Lil' bro?" Raditz asked and Kakarotto gave him 'no duh' expression. " As ugly, pesky and thin as always!" the oldest of the brothers carried on and poked him to forehead, smirking.

" Hey!" he protested and slapped his brother's hand away, annoyed, but not really as he smiled at them all. He was shortest of them all, taking after his mother in height. Raditz was good head taller than him, exactly the same height as his father, Bardock. Turles was slightly shorter, but in general they were head taller and broader than he was, that of a normal height for a male Saiyajin.

" Aww... is the little one mad, now---" Raditz began cooing.

" Shut up before he kicks your ass," Turles marked smugly and they all laughed expect for Raditz who mock-scowled fiercely.

" But enough of chatter, boys," Bardock said and with a small nod acknowledging his youngest and pushed his youngest to start working and they started talking with everything that had been going on in their lives. Kakarotto soon found the old routine for working and enjoyed spending time with his family; arguing and all. His thought far away from all political issues, the rebellion, assassinations, the enigmatic prince, his betrothed and the kitchen slave ChiChi... he could let his mind rest and work out at the same time.

" Naw, lil' bro... got yourself a woman or you still free and wild using common whores around?" the oldest brother smirked at him, drawing more smirks from the men around.

" Wouldn't you want to know? Haven't gotten laid in ages, huh?" the small Saiyajin male said lasciviously.

" Nah, just concerned for my brothers health and well being and taking care he's not a virgin, poor boy."

" Poor boy, your ass. I've probably fucked more women that you've ever seen, Rad-head!"

Seeing a potential fight starting to form Bardock told them to shut the fuck up and start working for change.

" So those Henki damned inspectors coming again in few days?" Kakarotto asked curiously after a while, wondering if things were still the same when he lived here. He had been away only for three years after all, coinciding his visit so no supervisor were around. Who knew if someone of them might recognize him? That would spell trouble for everything. The prince of all Saiyajins having a third class as a high commander and about to mate Lady Piela? Scandalous.

" Yeah... but we are actually ahead the demand so it'll be relatively smooth, I guess..." Bardock pondered and wiped sweat from his forehead. Kakarotto nodded, glad at the good news. Hopefully none would get beaten this time or at least the chances of not happening so increased remarkably.

" Hey, Ka! I heard that the high commander with the same name is going to mate that hot chick called Piela or whatever. Isn't she some high Lady or something known for her beauty and wealth?" Turles butted in, almost causing the high commander to choke on the dust and his own spit.

" Yeah... well, there are some weird rumours about him, but I don't know much. But I know they promised mates. The mating ceremony should happen in month or so... or at least that is what everybody guesses. The planet is in state of chaos as the rebellion is raising the civil war against prince Vegeta..." he stuttered unsurely, once again wondering how long he'd be able keep the fact that he was the high commander. Name Kakarotto was pretty common in some areas and he knew there were few soldiers in his troops by name Kakarotto, but once again how long he'd be able to rely on that fact...

" I don't get this whole rebellion as predictable as it was with conditions like these. If it succeeds then who will be the next ruler? The same old shit will just continue!" Turles spat bitterly.

" I don't know," Kakarotto said slowly," the new prince definitely isn't his father, that's what I've heard, and without rebellion he'd be fully crowned King and able to do more about how things are going here..."

" Now that guy's gotta have the worst luck of all! Needin' to wait a fucking year!" Raditz laughed and others chuckled.

" And none still knows how the old King died... classified information," the high commander mused to himself and family.

" Feh... stop the useless chitchat and leave the subjects that don't belong to us," Bardock ordered, biting a straw absently between his teeth.

" Yes father!" three voices cried in mock unison and they started working again while Bardock cursed at them to shut up.

000000

" Your highness, please! Reconsider!" Bulma cried desperately as she ran after the infuriated royalty in the long corridor. The prince was marching with powerful step that almost crumbled the solid stone floors under him, his bright blue aura blazing about him in pulsing waves, servants and warriors alike running away from certain death. He turned sharply around.

" SHUT UP, BITCH! THERE'S NOTHING TO RECONSIDER! FUCKING NOTHING!"

" It can't be high commander Kakarotto! Never! He wouldn't... Sire! It's highly unlikely, please, your majesty!" Bulma begged and ChiChi trailed behind them unsure of what was happening, but the prince was mighty pissed off at Kakarotto it seemed and not in good way I-wanna-beat-our-ass-in-a-spar, but I-am-gonna-kill-you-ripping-you-in-shreds-slowly-and-painfully.

" Waah!" Bulma went flying to the floor as his aura pushed her back and ChiChi steeled herself against the powerful but was thrown back as well.

" DON'T EVEN MENTION HIS FILTHY NAME! HE'S DEAD MAN!" Vegeta roared, not thinking straight and fired a chi blast at the two women that tried to stop him from killing Kakarotto and the blast tore the whole corridor, demolishing it into piles of rubble and debris, shaking the whole palace. He took off flying at stop speed towards the throne room, his aura cracking walls and floor. Council would be summoned. And Kakarotto would be found! Or there would bigger hell to pay! There was no place on the planet that the man could hide! Expect if he was with the invisible rebellion and their unknown location.

000000

Yamcha sat on his chair in his underground office, for once not boasting or angrily yelling at people to do their task or cursing stupid spies that couldn't spy for their lives. He licked his dry lips nervously and maintained look that of dignified and authoritative leader. On the screen a shadowy figure was smirking at him coldly and Yamcha could feel the effects of it, as his spine was very much wanting to bend and give the highly creature a bow and stay in that position.

" We meet finally face to face, leader, Yamcha the Saiyajin."

" Yes, Lord, this is an honor."

" What my monitors can tell your connections and transmission are very well shielded; even better than those of the royal capital city."

Yamcha laughed nervously, " Just the technology, sir, we have a genius on our side who is actually really brilliant and---" he shut up as he noticed he was babbling, a feat to him under the creature's scrutinizing glare.

" How's business down there, Yamcha. Is everything going as planned?"

" Yes, everything is going as planned and more. My spies and assassination team Night Trio have reported that the poison we managed to feed to him via secret contact has failed, " the creature growled ferally and Yamcha quickly continued, " but the prince blames his high commander for it and the results are plenty of serious inner conflicts inside palace politics and rule which plays to our advantage nicely."

He licked his lips nervously again.

" Good, Yamcha, good. We'll arrive in weeks and fully prepared. Your help is mostly appreciated, leader, Yamcha the Saiyajin." Before Yamcha could utter another word the connection was cut off by courtesy of his ally's behalf. He let out a huge sigh of relief. His 'co-worker' sure was scary as hell and he couldn't but resent the fact that the creature seemed to claim all the credit for this. He had started rebellion to gain the throne and then the mysterious ally had entered the picture making the plan much more complicated and better.

He had banged in his frustartions the damned piece of technology he didn't know how to operate and bam! He had contact with this mysterious being who was just as surprised! But the two soon had found the chord they shared and things started rolling from there.

He had lots of work to do.

But while waiting for it he decides to take a nap.

000000

Kuririn, Juuhachi and Tenshinhan were located at their usual post, marking the daily life and observing, planning. Their cold assassin minds highly set on the tedious and completely idiot task thrust on them by their friend.

" Thing are surely getting interesting around here," Kuririn marked, as the whole palace was abuzz with recent hours' happenings, running hand through his hair in thought. The whole week had been on their part half-assed attempts on Lady Piela's life and the Lady's lapdog always ruined things but it wasn't like they were even trying and if they really tired they would get themselves killed. As stated this mission was suicide... and... call it a gut instinct but killing off the Lady surely wouldn't do any good... yet.

" Yeah... who would have guessed, high commander poisoning the prince?" Tenshinhan said with obvious sarcasm and Juuhachi rolled her icy blue eyes in contempt.

" How can you keep up that stupid joke! We know who poisons the prince!" she hissed so quietly that none of the servants and guards heard her. They just whizzed past them, shocked and dazed. Their high commander, a man in high position that still trained his own troops instead of giving that task to lower commanders, who always kept them up in high shape with hard hand, but still managed to keep their zeal up, had betrayed the crown? Impossible, unthinkable, improbable, yet it was happening.

The news of betrayal, none expect Bulma, Vegeta and the rebellion knew about the poison, were spreading over the big cities of planet like forest fire on a dry day on July.

" Well, makes things easier for us..." Kuririn smiled crudely and the trio lapsed in silence again, making mental notes on the talk in the corridors.

" You know guys... I once knew a guy named Kakarotto, back in my home village," Kuririn started hesitantly and the other spared him a curious glance, " We were best buddies and then when I was taken away by the authorities to be trained as an assassin, they raided the village and he died."

" Shit happens, " Tenshinhan said indifferently the thoughtfully added, " And at that time assassins were still needed as Vegetasei was approaching the dangerous war and people like us were needed, so I guess kidnapping people was a way of recruiting but then because of some strange reason the war was evaded around twelve years ago..."

" Shut your babbling! It's giving me a headache!" Juuhachi barked and they continued their observations in silence.

000000

ChiChi ached all over and with a moan forced herself to push the piece of stone off her back. It toppled off her and cracked to the ground next to her, making irritating noise that made her body hurt more. She sighed in relief as some of the pain lessened and scrambled on all four. She was bleeding all over from scratches and bruises and had sprained some muscles. As she breathed slowly in agony and thought of few fractured bones was not far away from her mind. She curled her tail experimentally and didn't feel any nerve damage on her body and wrapped the appendage around her thin waist.

The black-haired girl didn't know to be glad or sad she was alive after such blast.

' What could have caused the prince to blow off in such way?' she wondered and dug herself out of the rubble not surprised when there was no one wondering about the pile of rocks. Bulma's private labs were located in the northern wing in the basement where not much people ever stepped in expect for few guards and scientists and Bulma and her father.

' Okay, the jerk of a high commander ass is missing and the prince is angry about that and it has got something to with that Saruyan cursed rebellion.' she reflected and hoped she could be back in the kitchen with Zucina, preparing food and being drooled by guards. God, the things you missed in moments of discomfort...!

ChiChi noticed something blue sticking out from under one the debris. Bulma, the albino scientist! ChiChi pushed with all her might against the debris on the female scientist. The rubble moved and ChiChi pulled knocked out Bulma from the pile of rocks, the albino looking more pathetic than ever. Her glasses were broken, her hair a worse mess than before and matted with blood and the loose lab coat dirty and stained.

Shit! She needed medical attention at once ChiChi panicked. With a heave she lifted the woman up and started off towards medical wing wondering just how would people react at Lady Piela in such ruffed condition. Just where the hell was the high commander? Just whatta hell was going on!

000000

**A/N:** I am particularly happy with this chapter! Its lenght and all... I sure had lot of movie and DBZ lines in this chappie... Cna you pick them up? Sorry for not having that much G(K)/CC but I am kinda stuck on how to develop their relationship from here on but it will come to me within time... and you're more confused than ever! Just where is this dang plot going? Just whatta hell is going on? Oh well... REVIEW, KUDASAI! JA NE!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Here again! Miss me? Wanna hug me? Fast update I know that what makes me feel so damn smug, self-conceited and selfish bitch! And Ilove it! Yes I am hyper! Blame the Coke and candy and chocolate! ONWARDS! I love your reviews! Wouldn't you like to make this poor lil author happy and review?( even though my policy is that I will update regardless of review amount... hypocrite, I know)

**Disclaimer:** Look at every other damned story in FF net and you have your answer!

000000

**Chapter XI –** Reflections and Confrontation

ChiChi fidgeted and wrung her hands nervously. The med bay was unusually empty and ChiChi was feeling insecure about everything. When she had arrived there had been this alien doctor and then lizard had just taken Bulma without a second glance and put her into regeneration tank and left in hurry and she was left alone.

Now the genius was floating in the green healing substance, looking peaceful and calm as her serious internal damage was healed caused by the falling rocks and debris. But what if something went wrong and an emergency occurred? She knew didn't know a shit about rescuing people's lives. The healing room was also the same where Kakarotto had brought her in and watched as she healed. Had he actually felt something like this; anxiety and worry. When you save someone's life your automatically for some sort of friendship with the person and all the trouble you saw to ensure that unknown persons safety you'd rather the person stayed alive...

When Bulma would get out of the tank she'd have her answer why this mess was happening. Everything and everybody screamed betrayal in the corridors of the palace and the cities streets were covered in rumours of what the high commander had done to cause such an uproar.

ChiChi shook her head. That man wouldn't betray anyone, not really. Just look at how devoted he's to Lady Piela! Had it been any other male of the upper class society ChiChi knew she would have gained the grand title of bedwarmer and probably passed around like a prize among the elite men of the monarchy. The simple thought made her shiver in disgust. She remembered those horrible situations when her precious chastity had almost been taken and she wished never to relive those memories.

High commander Kakarotto was many things, but he wasn't traitor that she knew for sure. Just a man of many secrets that couldn't quite handle daylight.

Yet.

000000

" ...and you won't guess what old Nasha (Nashi: Japanese for pear) did after that? Now that Ringo was mightily pissed off, well Nasha was more, but anyway, she pushed him into the fucking mud puddle that left an imprint of him on there for weeks!" Raditz narrated with glee as the family roared with laughter, the others remembering clearly and Kakarotto laughing at the things he had missed.

They were sitting on the wooden plank floor on rugged and worn pillows that were still comfortable enough, around a small table, cups of fruit pieces in their hands meant as dessert. Kakarotto knew many other delicatessens from the palace's grand kitchen that almost numbed you with the culinary pleasure, but in a way, he reflected, the simple pieces of different fruits, fresh from the tree tasted better than nothing. One thing he missed at the palace were fresh fruits. There were of course plenty of fruits but they were always few days old from the transportation from the plantations and for a man who was used to fresh fruits straight from a tree, they were bad quality.

The night was settling in, the twin suns setting and leaving the village in pitch black, but the temperature stayed high. The nightly jungle sounds filled the air as cricket chirped and some night birds sang. And occasional roar of the mighty beast of Vegetasei echoed in the night from unseen source.

" You sure have had interesting events here," Kakarotto remarked, and munched on his fruits quite happily.

" Oh please, bro! You probably have much more excitement in one hour of your friggin' life that we have in a week!" Turles pointed out with a roll of his eyes and they chuckled again.

" Not really," the high commander shrugged and the family's little small talk continued. Stressful was the more describing word but things were pretty hectic and definitely interesting at the moment. Just what he was going to do with ChiChi? The silence between them was unbearable even if she was a bitch. An attractive bitch. Kakarotto admitted that he was physically attracted to her, but not emotionally, like he was to Piela. When he'd get to see Piela again? He was starting to severely miss her.

" What's this? Lil' bro hasn't got anything to say?" Raditz asked mockingly as he noticed Kakarotto's unusual silence.

" Hush, Rad. He's obviously thinking and we shouldn't interrupt this process or his processor just might screw up," Turles jeered quietly and smirking like a chesire cat. It was always such fun times when his little brother came to visit them and he got the pester him. He hardly admitted it to himself but he missed his younger brother's presence.

" So whatcha thinking, Ka? I bet it's a girl!" The oldest sibling declared triumphantly and challenging Kakarotto to disagree.

Bardock and Tannipu rolled their eyes, but smiled, snuggling to each other. Their boys were all home and fighting and bickering like good Saiyajin children should and the all time topic of females and teasing each other about them was just for young men of their age.

" Betcha he is! NOW LOOK AT THAT FACE! IT SCREAMS GUILTY!" the long-maned Saiyajin pointed at Kakarotto's surprised looking expression at the topic again.

" Hey! I wasn't thinking of a woman I---"

" Of course you weren't! You were thinking of women! In plural! Just thinking in which one's neck to sink you little teeth in!"

" No! I was just---"

" ---thinking of fucking them! And feeling to urge to bite...!"

" LISTEN TO ME! I FUCKING DON'T PLA---"

" Uh-oh...! Little Kakarotto is feeling hungry and horny tonight! I don't wanna sleep in the same room with you, bro! No offense! You little teeth might want something to bite on!"

" NOW THAT BROKE THE FUCKING CAMEL'S BACK! SARUYAN!" Kakarotto screamed and tackled Raditz ruthlessly to the floor and they began wrestling, violently Kakarotto clearly winning. "Take this you asshole! And this!"

The trio left watching the brawl sighed. Raditz always loved messing with Kakarotto's head, who still let himself become angry enough to attack. Curse word and taunts filled the air the family listened with interest just how much Kakarotto's taunting abilities had grown. (Whaddya expect? He spars with Vegeta after all...)

" You sissy, motherfucking faq whore..."

" So it speaks! OWW!"

The fight settled after Raditz had gained few bruises and was grinning widely. To be able to mess with his mind was worth this all pain

" So, son? When do we get to see, the poor unfortunate lady like me?" Tannipu smirked.

" MOTHER!" the high commander groaned desperately and fell backwards onto his back. Sadly the answer to that was 'never' as much as he wanted it to be 'soon'. Everyone laughed then Bardock stopped abrutply as he realized what sh said.

" Poor unfortunate lady?" Bardock sputtered and glared down at his mate.

" Why... yes."

" Excuse me boys but she's practically begging it!" the head of the family growled and suddenly kissed Tannipu, who gasped in surprise, hard while their sons hooted and whistled. With that he rose and carried her to their sideroom pulling the curtain in front of the door. The brothers laughed in mirth; their mother had baited their father and he had willingly accepted it.

" Okay, let's hit the sack too," Turles suggested and with a show of acrobatics climbed upstairs.

" ...and jerk off!" Raditz finished pervertedly and Kakarotto and Turles groaned in disgust.

" Now that'd be fucking pathetic!" Kakarotto mumbled and the elder brothers were about to say something awfully funny when he told them to shut up and go to sleep. The noises of pleasure filled the small house, but it wasn't like they hadn't heard them before and were quite accustomed to the noise and fell soundly asleep in their hammocks.

000000

Vegeta had flown off and taken up his own personal search for his missing and traitorous high commander. Not a trace of the Saiyajin in the northern hemisphere. The night had fallen and the prince had slipped into his room unnoticed by the guards and becoming disgusted with them as he realized how easy it was to sneak around the palace.

The flame-haired Saiyajin royalty had calmed down much in his rampant flight around the northern Vegetasei and was able to think rationally for exchange. He had in his hissy fit of anger blasted those women to oblivion. The genius that saved his life and the slave who played Piela was also gone now. The brilliant plan blown to hell in a second by his own hand.

Unfamilar feeling of guilt gnawed his insides. The women were trying to rationalize with him and think through it. Now the whole planet was in move and the rebellion suddenly had one obstacle less to remove because of his rash actions. Things would look better if he had gone announcing all around world he had just been betrayed by the man everyone seemed to envy and look up to.

Well, not anymore.

He had had people licking his ass whole day long and that was seriously pissing him off. Everybody wanted to be the new high commander.

And this all seemed to add up only more proof for Kakarotto's guiltiness. The man knew his temper and when it would blow the fuse like it had earlier in the day done. Finding out a betrayal of his most trusted man was sure to work. But the nagging doubt still remained.

Was Kakarotto really that clever, cold and calculating? To put everything to the fact that he'd kill the women himself? His high commander was a mystery to everyone and his background information was lacking. No family nor relatives. No trainer's name. No schooling diploma from any of Vegetasei's military academies nor any training centers or lower education schools. No birthplace listed. Not even birthday! If Vegeta remembered correctly the man didn't even have a rank when he took him as his personal assistant in every field and had given him the status of an elite personally. Everything his personal file contained was a picture of him as little younger, name and rank.

He had only taken this mysterious and small male guard as his assistant to piss of his old man, but Kakarotto had shockingly proved to be damn good sparring partner, though at first weak, he had proved to have potential that exceeded even his! Prince Vegeta's! And that strategic mind! Saved them on many occasions! He even pledged a royal oath to him secretly few years before the King died...!

"Saruyan! I don't even know Kakarotto's real age!" Vegeta realized suddenly. He had never considered asking him. How old he was? He didn't know? Older than him? Younger? Vegeta was 23 soon filling 24. Vegeta knew he was not tall by any standards and Kakarotto was neither, but he had grown in the years Vegeta had known him so he guessed the must be fairly young. There was actually very little he knew about the man after four years of knowing him.

But that didn't sweep away what he had done! The search would be continued tomorrow and Henki help when he got his hands son that man!

And he wondered how in hell he'd be able to survive the next week without his high commander and more less run a planet without him and realized how dependent he had become on Kakarotto, hating the damned Saiyain even more after that.

000000

The morning came and Vegeta was up and right ready to start his search. It had just occurred to him that no one else on the whole friggin' planet could bring Kakarotto back! No one else was strong enough and not many people despite the interview knew how he looked! So he was putting on his most simple armour and royal blue spandex, pulling his white gloves viciously on before the sunrise which was considered extremely early time.

Vegeta decided to search the southern hemisphere today. Kakarotto must be there. No one was suicidal enough to hide in equator's latitudes which was only deathly jungle and certain trouble. There was this green ring around Vegetasei on equator: the jungles and flying over the Circle was always unpleasant and dangerous to some extent. Vegetasei didn't have seas, only large and extremely deep, fifty kilometers in depth, lakes that made up for the lacking sea mass in ecosystem.

A peculiar thought entered his focused mind. Some of the rarest and best food came from the Circle area and it was purposefully grown there and he had heard some third classes tended the fields and lived there but how anyone could ever live there was beyond him. This was one of the things the late King didn't leave any document on or tell his son about. There was always something fishy about the Circle anyway.

He shot though his window and blasted with burst of pure blue-white chi flew towards southern hemisphere.

000000

Kakarotto changed into his armour and pulled on his fighting gloves as his bleary eyes family looked with sleepy eyes; Bardock and Tannipu especially looked like they could fall asleep on their feet. They said bid each other farewells and the spiky-haired youth promised to come back in a month or so. With a wave the young high commander jogged into jungle and farther away form the village took flying. He was feeling lot better and he really was ready to apologize to ChiChi. He if someone knew how cruel raping a woman could be and hitting someone weaker than you was just so despicable.

Though he still couldn't figure out what brought forwards his darker side.

He hadn't had an attack for a day now and predicted one would soon come. So much confusing stuff was going on with himself he didn't know and it was making him angry.

He briefly wondered about how palace life was going on and jetted forwards; he'd need to get back at his tasks soon as possible, before people really would start to notice his absence.

000000

Vegeta's face was scrunched up in its customary scoff. The Circle was right ahead of him and he was about to steer to right to fly over the vegetation where it was thinnest when his scouter picked up a high powerlevel nearby and he stopped with a screech in the air.

" Whatta...? Who the hell...!" he mumbled and fixated on the mysterious power, his eyes widening. Kakarotto! He had found him! The powerlevel matched perfectly! The almost-legal-ruler sped forwards toward Kakarotto. He's scouter inclined the traitorous Saiyajin was not far away.

Vegeta stopped over the thick jungle, nothing but green for nearly fifty kilometers which ever way you looked. He inspected the surroundings and was surprised that the powerlevel was in the jungle almost underneath him. What the hell was the man doing there? It was friggin' hot in the cool air and no sane person would go down there...! But alas, the signal was coming from there.

Further away a blurry figure jumped out of the jungle's foliage emitting a blue aura and began flying towards the capital city. It was Kakarotto. Vegeta started following him fast and realized the high commander had not noticed his presence yet as he was not wearing his scouter. With a feral and evil smirk he charged forward. This would be settled now!

Kakarotto had just time to turn to look at his surprise attacker his sixth sense warned about and yelp in pain and shock as Vegeta's foot came smashing down on his back, sending him hurtling down. He managed to catch himself in mid air, cringing in pain, and duck a deadly punch that would have taken off his head had he not moved.

" Your highness?" the younger Saiyajin's voice was incredulous.

Vegeta turned sneering to face his adversary's confused and slightly fearful looking face.

" I- I can explain, prince Vegeta! I was just---" Vegeta cut him off with sharp hand signal and he fell silent. The way he next spoke chilled Kakarotto to the bone and he was having bad suspicions about what was to come.

" Save it! Just tell me why did you do it! Why would you betray the monarchy?"

Kakarotto stared at Vegeta like he had just said he loved peace and flowers. " B-betray! Never! What are you talking about!" he yelled back, ticked that his prince would even accuse him of such thing. Even if the prince didn't know it Kakarotto considered him as his best friend and those bonds of loyalty were much firmer than anything else, expect a bond between mates.

" Stop the fucking acting and just admit it!" Vegeta bellowed, his aura flaring and tail slashing behind him in agitated manner. The man dared to lie to him after getting caught and deny it all! He was going to pay.

" Admit what, sir?" the spiky-haired high commander asked desperately. What he had done? Nothing to betray the crown that was for sure!

" Shut up, you filthy fucker!" Kakarotto was unprepared for the punch that landed on his chest and he felt few of his ribs fracturing. Another blow contacted with his stomach making him double over in pain and spat blood and saliva. This really wasn't their usual spar, but Vegeta really wanted to kill him and his rage was giving him more power than Kakarotto could handle at the moment.

" Shit!" He cursed as he was slammed on the back and thrown down on the jungle, crashing painfully through tree branches, creating a small crater when he hit the ground. He groaned in pain and got up swiftly to block the oncoming chi wave. With a yell he deflected it, even though his ribcage protested furiously. Panting and waiting for the dust to clear he saw prince Vegeta floating in the air, above him, smirking coldly.

" If you won't admit it I'll just have to beat it out of you! And I'm going to fucking enjoy it!" the monarch growled dangerously with such sadistic glint in his eyes and Kakarotto was eerily reminded of all those damn authorities in his childhood with their whips and asshole attitudes when he hadn't been strong or able to fight back and they had exploited that fact cruelly.

The thought he was going to get beaten by prince Vegeta, a man he trusted would never do that to him without a reason, and it hurt. He had thought Vegeta would be different from his father... but guess he was wrong. He was again reduced to a mere third class to be beaten around with no care if he died or lived.

He didn't even attempt to dodge or block the next kick which implanted him on the ground again, sending new waves of pain through him. More blood was spilt as Vegeta kept beating him in his rage the blows raining down on him and he coughed up more of the crimson liquid. He accepted them without a sound, closing his eyes.

" Do you feel better now?" he inquired quietly and calmly and braced himself for the blow he knew would come. And it came. This little speech only made Vegeta madder and he hauled the Saiyajin up to his nose level, snarling.

" Why won't you just admit it, damnit! Why did you poison me, Kakarotto? Was it because the rebellion told you to do it and what you could gain from felling the whole rule of this planet!" he screamed at his face which was now bloody and marred with bruises and he was barely conscious, but after hearing the words his eyes snapped open wide.

Kakarotto didn't utter a word; just stared into Vegeta's cold and furious eyes. Vegeta watched almost amazed the emotions and feelings running in those eyes of his poisoner. Confusion, total disbelief and anger.' The prince had been poisoned!' The realization why the prince was angry with him. Finally, worry that fell into disappointment and his gaze seemed to scream at him: 'you really think I'd poison you?'. The sadness and betrayal radiating from that gaze seemed to burn his hand and he dropped the high commander and he fell with a thud and stayed unmoving on the bloody crater. Kakarotto knew nothing of his poisoning, it dawned on Vegeta. Absolutely nothing.

" ...shit..." escaped his lips and quickly knelt to inspect the damage he had dealt upon his first subordinate. Shit shit shit! The damage was much worse than he had realized. Fucking shit!

First time in his life Vegeta felt like seriously crying. He had killed three people that he had ever trusted or even considered somewhat as friends...

" Kakarotto... don't you dare to die on me... not now... I- I didn't mean it.." he stuttered weakly at his seemingly unconscious and dying form.

" A village..." Kakarotto suddenly rasped, and his face twisted with pain.

" What?"

" A village... not far away... play along... go south..." the younger Saiyajin male managed to gasp out before completely lapsing into consciousness. The prince stared astonished only for a second before lifting his weight easily and sprinting south, not bothering to ponder all the questions that rose in his mind and ignoring the dehydrating heat and sweat it caused. How did Kakarotto know there was a village? How there even can be a village there? Where did the high commander always disappear to? Why was he dressed in common soldiers' clothes? What did he mean play along?

But he knew Kakarotto would die before he'd get into some of the big cities and into regeneration tank. The village better be there!"

000000

ChiChi gaped at Bulma, who quickly shared the story why their ruler was throwing a hissy fit, while drying her hair and getting dressed after healing almost the whole night and day in the tank. It was now only morning.

" YOU MEAN PRINCE THOUGHT THE JERK POISONED HIM?" ChiChi, still looking battered and bruised and dog-tired, asked incredulously and Bulma nodded grimly, while buttoning her new lab coat.

" AND NOW HE'S FLYING AROUND ON A RAMPAGE TRYING TO FIND AND KILL HIM AND THAT'S WHY WE ALMOST DIED?"

" Yes ChiChi that was about it all," the blue-haired female agreed, and fixed her glasses serenely, " Stop yelling. We have to find the stupid bastard before he kills the high commander and this rule and planet will fall into the hand of that bastard Ya- uh, rebellion!"

" But how are we going to find the prince? This plane is---"

" That's why I installed the tracking device on that man. Just in case," Bulma smirked deviously as ChiChi mouth formed an 'o', " Now come on! You're coming with me! Can't leave Lady Piela here alone! We'll take my land and air speeder. Go go!"

" Uh... right!" Did this genius woman always think of everything?

000000

**A/N:** Wee! Next chapter is gonna tell about--- I won't tell! Review, kudasai!I know you want to! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ok... I'm back form my trip and I've had two day long holiday off the school and all I did was to play PS2/computer/my old nintendo and eat candy and drink lemonade...(sweatdrop) So here's the update this time! Thanks a billion for reviews! I really appreciate! And I apologize for the lack of G/CC in these chapters but I just have to write them away, ok? Onwards!

**Disclaimer:** No, I am hardly Japanese dude named Akira Toriyama, but a student trying desperately do all the stuff she's supposed to instead of writing this fic... Uhm... yeah...

0000000

**Chapter XII** – Truth

Vegeta cursed as another sharp branch of some vehement plant tore at his spandex, scratching his skin stingingly as he ran in the jungle. Now extremely unconscious and very much half-death Kakarotto being was carried in his arms, uttering small moans and grunts indicating pain. Damn it! Sweat trickled down his body making him feel extremely uncomfortable and the hot climate was taking it's toll on him as he was used to milder conditions.

" Go south... there's a village... damn better be..." he grumbled and kept repeating it inside his head as a mantra; mixed with questions how did Kakarotto know this all and why. As much as his mind was set on seriousness, he also delighted in the fact that he'd find out soon. Very soon, though he didn't know would he like or hate it.

Vegeta almost tripped in his hurry as the hard jungle environment suddenly changed and the prince found himself staring and standing on something akin to a small path. His black gaze followed its trail and widened as beyond the huge trees and vegetation peeked a clearing with houses in it. The village! There yet might be hope for Kakarotto's survival!

His hopes were dashed almost immediately as he skidded to a halt at the brink of the village. The place looked extremely poor and dirty and hopes of getting properly healed in such conditions didn't seem very likely. For the first time in his life Vegeta felt unsure and hesitant what to do now. This was no royal palace where he could just march in and demand healing and everybody would obey like lightning bolts.

Luckily Vegeta didn't have to do anything as few passing villagers with baskets full of crop spotted them. They noticed Vegeta and watched him curiously for few seconds before realizing what or who the stranger was carrying.

" Holy shit! Kakarotto! Oh Saruyan... Henki damnit..." the villagers yelled in unison and were by his side in a split second and Vegeta blinked, astonished. Before the prince could even open his mouth he was already interrupted by an old Saiyajin woman fussing over the high commander.

" SOMEONE GET TANNIPU AND RINGO! INFORM BARDOCK AND HIS LOT OF THIS!" she yelled and people scurried to do what she told. The old woman glanced at him briefly and Vegeta poised himself for the shock of recognition of his status as their ruler, but to his own shock none came. Indifferent, slightly curious, gaze was bestowed upon him; just another ordinary Saiyajin and Vegeta felt sudden urge to explain himself, but was halted by the woman's hand gesture.

" Not now. Later. Bring him after me. Hurry. He's in a bad shape, I reckon," she ordered calmly with such tone of voice it was hard to misunderstand and then the old woman with surprisingly fast and agile gait ran into one building. Vegeta followed her quickly, feeling slightly lightheaded. None had barked orders to him in a long long time expect for his father no less than three months ago and he found himself following the lead of the old woman without a question.

Inside the house the woman told him to put him onto the bed and no later as Vegeta had laid injured Kakarotto on the hard wooden bed inside burst a short woman, worry and confusion etched on her face. " Kakarotto? Nasha, what---"

" Taan, he needs treating not useless talking," the woman now called Nasha said in her piercing calm voice and the younger Saiyajin female seemed to gather herself quickly, face forming a determined scowl.

" Let me have a look, Nasha," she sighed heavily and began inspecting the damage done to her son, " Holy...!" and the woman let out such string of dirty curses that Vegeta almost went red, while feeling extremely useless and helpless and like a total outsider, not knowing how to act and what to do.

" Now, he's one fucking totaled brat, now isn't he," a voice said next to the prince and he jumped in fright, barely controlling his instinctive counter punch. He turned his head and there stood another old Saiyajin man, biting absently on some weed and then whistling lowly. How did that old geezer manage to sneak so close to him?

" Ringo! Shut the fuck up and come here to help, you old geezer!" Tannipu screamed at him irritated and he sauntered quite lazily to them and sharply glanced at Vegeta and told him to get out and stop being in the way. Not knowing what else to do Vegeta walked out. He knew basic first aid alright, but he doubted his limited medical skills would help anything. Better let those three tend on the high commander as they seemed to know what they were doing.

With mixed feelings Vegeta sat on the small porch and was a second later hauled up by someone and growled at, " Whatta fucking hell's going on, brat!"

" Father, relax, will ya! Ka's tough and strangling the stranger to death ain't gonna help'im a bit," another voice said and Vegeta had to blink few times before he was aware what exactly was going on. He was held up by hi armour by seemingly older and bigger and meaner looking Kakarotto with a scar on his left cheek. The man wore only simple knee-length trousers and scars littered his muscled upper torso. On his right little away stood another replica of Kakarotto, also clad only in pants, arms crossed with impassive look on his tanned face. Farther away stood another male who oddly resembled the younger woman inside, but also Kakarotto, his arms also crossed and donning the same attire as the two other men. His hair was long and spiky.

Vegeta blinked again.

" You're right..." the man exhaled deeply and let Vegeta go who fell flat on his ass. Staring up at the trio the Saiyajin prince finally found his voice finally found his voice.

" Who are you?"

The threesome exchange glances.

" Guess we owe you an introduction... you, at least for now, saved his life..." Vegeta kept his face indifferent; there was no mistake of whom the man was talking about and that remark stung a bit more than would have liked to admit. He was the one to put then young man into that condition in the first place.

" I'm Bardock, Kakarotto's, the one you just brought in, father. These are his older brothers Turles and Raditz... You?" Bardock said and Vegeta almost choked on pure air. This... this... Kakarotto had a family? Here? In middle of jungle? Wait, his name... Play along... his subordinate's words rang in his head. He couldn't just say 'Hi! I'm Vegeta, prince of all Saiyajins, nice to meet you!', now could he? Fucking great! Thanks a lot Kakarotto! Now he had to make up a cover story in a second! Play along! Feh!

" I'm... 'Getto... there was a rebel attack. He was damn lucky for me to be around," Vegeta grumbled, his mind whirring around in circles like a guinea-pig in a running wheel.

" So, ya know our lil' bro here?" the one Vegeta guessed was Turles asked almost lazily.

" Well, I've seen him around. I was on a patrol for the rebels... just gotta hate morning duty..." he quickly came up with the lie and the Saiyajin males seemed to swallow it easily.

" It was damn nice of you to bring him here. How did you find our village? Not many know it's here... Only Saiyajins born in this village and some asshole authorities know of this place. So how?" Bardock asked, suddenly suspicious about him. Vegeta was quick to answer; this time speaking full truth.

" Your son managed to give me the way here before lapsing into unconsciousness and trying to get him into capital's or some other city's healing ward would have been complete waste of time so only option and chance for him to survive was here."

The older Saiyajin nodded thoughtfully. " Yes, even though were a mere third classes and this is a third class plantation village, he has better chances of survival here."

Vegeta couldn't hide his shock of this discovery. This was too simply too much shocking information about his high commander. Seeing Vegeta's shocked expression at what he thought was the fact of healing better here than in a city (when it really was that Kakarotto was a third class), Bardock smirked and explained.

" Boy, old ways of healing haven't yet died," he remarked mysteriously, chuckling slightly and Vegeta almost passed out. Just whatta fuck was going on! And he wasn't a boy or brat! Saruyan damn it!

0000000

For the past few hours Vegeta had done nothing else but sat on the porch and talked with Kakarotto's father and brothers. He now understood many things explaining Kakarotto's secretiveness on many things. The missing personal file... why he disappeared on occasions... and he was only friggin' 21! His own emotions were contradicting badly. His high commander was 21-year-old third class boy come into service at the age of 16 and had practically lived his whole life as a slave, yet he was a genius on many fields?

He had also learnt that the younger woman inside treating Kakarotto's injuries was his mother Tannipu, Bardock's mate. The older Saiyajins were also a mated couple: Nasha and Ringo and kinda were leaders of this village because of their age and experience. He was trained in the arts of combat by Bardock and Ringo and various other villagers.

Vegeta had to admit it was not that bad raise in career from third class slave to a position of a high commander...

And the man was loyal as hell, Vegeta realized it now, with many secrets that didn't handle well public knowledge. No wonder the man knew so much of how things really worked in lower class and why the rebellion wasn't a surprise to him. It was no surprise to either his father and brothers or to everybody else in this village.

What surprised him was that nobody obviously knew that he was the high commander and he played along that Kakarotto was an ordinary low level soldier or recognized him, their own ruler.

Shaking his head viciously and getting rid of his thoughts, his sharp ears suddenly picked up tired foot steps and Tannipu emerged from the door way, looking tired but smiling.

" He's gonna pull it, he's as tough as always and he's my son after all..." she smirked with fatigue at her mate and sons. Raditz and Turles snorted and Bardock just looked at her with 'like you'd have let him die' look. Vegeta let out indistinguishable sigh of relief before he could control himself. Within these short hours of the morning (it was barely noon yet) he had realized how much his high commander's weight on things kept his monarchy standing and well.

And his rash actions had almost destroyed his family line's thousand-year-old ruling period and given the planet to rebellion. Those idiot rebels! If they had just given him little time he would have fixed things to be better for lower class and this whole mess wouldn't even exist! The whole Lady Piela event and plan would not have happened and his future head scientists wouldn't be dead long with Piela's replacement... and his palace would be so much more intact than it was now.

Bradock and his family went inside to check up on their youngest member and he was mostly left alone as other villagers were not in sight but working on some plantation fields little farther away. The humid heat was sticking his armour and bodysuit nastily to his skin and suddenly Vegeta didn't wonder in the slightest why the males only wore pants and nothing else and females mostly short skirts and bikini tops.

" Here," a voice said behind him and he almost jumped thru the porch's roof. It was again the old sneaky man, Ringo, Vegeta recalled his name to be and glared murderously at the elder man before he noticed the royal blue-colored, slightly worn and dusty, pants he was offering.

" I think you'll be here for awhile young lad, so I think more comfortable clothes are in order. You don't seem to be a type who abandons his friends."

The prince of all Saiyajins only scoffed but accepted the cloth, secretly feeling very grateful. Ringo cast one steady look at him and then walked down the village path, disappearing into one shack. Vegeta shrugged indifferently and quickly changed into his comfortable pants, pleased with the coincidental color representing his bloodline, and the air around him seeming much more pleasant after he had changed.

Heaving another sigh he took in the surrounding jungle air and sounds. He had a lot to think about.

Everything to think about... he began delving into his new outlook on things and the experiences he had gone thru only in few weeks, his sophisticated and philosophical pondering suddenly interrupted by two high-pitched female screams sounding from... above him?

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKIIIIII---"

The ruler's eyes snapped wide open with utter confusion and he peeked up beyond the edge of the porch's roof as the two screams seemed getting closer and closer to him. Various other villagers were too curiously looking up at the violet sky peeking from behind the tree tops. Something seemed to be falling down...

" ---SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSSAAAARUUUUYYAAAAAANNNHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII---"

Vegeta's eyes got even wider in surprise and disbelief and wonder.

" Whatta fuck...? How's that possible...? Wait...! Oh cra---"

BOOM!

" Whatta hell was that?" Bardock demanded as he and the others filed out from the hut Kakarotto was resting in. More surprised cries was heard from around the village. There was a huge cloud of dust veiling the front of the house, preventing them from seeing what just had happened. The dust settled fast revealing a small crater with Getto on the bottom with blue-haired Saiyajin (!) woman dressed in weird white coat laying atop of him and another more normal looking female across his feet. All the three were groaning of the impact.

The black-haired one kept muttering curses and Bardock was sure she had said something along the lines "... uhgh... fucking jerk Kakarotto... just when I'm done..." as he and the villagers inspected the amusing and unlikely scene transpiring in front of their very eyes.

" Hey! Ha! I found you!" the blue-haired albino declared triumphantly while looking absolutely dazed with huge superior smile on her face and then focusing her gaze on the man she was sitting astride on, arms crossed. " Betcha ya didn't expect this! See ChiChi! I told you I'd find him! And when we find the--- "

" Shut up! You can be such an idiot for a supposed genius..." ChiChi remarked pissed off and rubbed her head. Kami that was awful...!

" Girl? Mismatch? How? Whatta?"

" It wasn't my fault! How in the hell I was supposed to know that!"

" You coulda checked it! And now only because---"

" Hey! Don't you dare to ignore me! I am your ru- uh, brother and I won't let you---!

" Brother! Yeah right! Listen buster I don't know what you're on right now but where the hell did ya---" Bulma noted his desperate glance at them and decided to play along for now until she found out what was really going on and this decision took only one fourth of nano second, " get the idea you could boss around your little sister and her best friends like this!"

ChiChi caught on at this point that something was going on and glared like a rebellious little sister and Vegeta almost thanked Saruyan in relief.

Now to only keep up the facade, explain everything to them, demand their explanations, explain some lies to the villagers watching them and get the fuck out of the crater bottom!

000000

**A/N:** I promise in the next chapter there will be G/CC and some plot development! Tata! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! This has taken way too long but you can read the reason on my profile... That's also why I haven't been reviewing like I normally do so gomen about that... and yes now I'm fine, don't worry. But! I think you guys are gonna enjoy this chapter the great time! Thanks a billion for reviews, you guys! They mean at the moment almost a world to me! Onwards!

**Disclaimer: **Old legend goes: you shall plot, you shall dream, you shall write fanfiction the hell much as you like, but you shall never own it, damn it!

0000000

**Chapter XIII** - Illness

Inside the hut, in cool shadows hidden from the scorching sun, on the bed Kakarotto, the high commander of Vegetasei, lay unconscious and in severe pain despite all the help he had received from his mother and the old lady Nasha. A deep frown and bruises marred his handsome face and he occasionally grunted in pain; the herbal natural sedatives and medicine not quite enough to block out the pain and keep him unmoving.

He would survive. Kakarotto would stay in the books of living. He was too stubborn to die like that and very few patients had died in the caring hands of Tannipu and Nasha and their old knowledge on nature own medicine. The healing herbs his mother had boiled and prepared, and made as simple potion of were slowly strengthening his life force, repairing torn insides and bones back to the pristine condition.

Kakarotto was trashing slightly as his dreams were that of pure chaos. He saw nothing but felt everything. He was sick again; the same feeling of nausea; the feeling like someone had just plunged their fist into his chest and wouldn't let go. Even if the Saiyajin male was unconscious, he still felt the environment swooning and turning sharply: the pain of broken body only adding to his suffering.

Just what was wrong with him! Henki damnit! He almost sobbed in frustartion. All he wanted was to stop the horrible conflicted feeling...!

He continued his restless healing, Nasha looking worriedly from beside the little cot the Saiyajin youth slept at. The boy was in physical pain and for understandable reason, but there was something else too. Nasha didn't quite see what could be causing such mental and and minor physical effects at the same time. There was something else wrong with Kakarotto other than just broken bones...

0000000

Vegeta had quickly dragged Bulma and ChiChi behind one hut, after shooing away the noisy village folks who after being knocked around by Bardock left them at peace, and explained the situation for them very grudgingly at some points. He didn't want to repeat how he had beaten his high commander on the brink of death when he really was innocent and all his stupid mistakes. It really cost quite much of his pride.

" So let me get this straight, your highness: you thought high commander Kakarotto poisoned you when he really was just visiting his unknown family and nearly killed him? And before that you nearly killed us with your little temper tantrum? And now he's fine and all and healing because his mother patched him up? And then we landed on you, Vegeta- majesty?" Bulma demanded the short facts and Vegeta nodded gravely, still not liking the way the woman addressed him.

Bulma and ChiChi couldn't help but stare around in wonder. The second strongest man on Vegetasei was from here? This little shabby village? And above all a third class warrior! How did that man ever manage to get that far was a miracle in itself! Few third class slaves ever got promoted to a status of a second class Saiyajin.

"... then I guess many things about him make sense..." ChiChi mumbled to herself as Vegeta and Bulma seemed to have locked gazes and stare at each other challengingly. How Kakarotto knew what the life a third class really was suddenly made sense and ChiChi found herself regretting all those words how he could never understand what her life was and that shit. He probably knew even better than her how hard it was; living his youth in a slave plantation village... She shook her head lightly as the blue-haired genius and the prince started another conversation she paid no heed to. Where was the man now? Kakarotto was somewhere in the village hurt... sudden wave of worry crashed over her and she looked around in a vain hope to see the infuriating man she played soon-to-be mate to walking around the corner and smirking that sexy smirk...

She snapped out of her thoughts when Vegeta's voice suddenly pierced her ears: " So keep up the cover, women, got that?"

" Uhm, hai, prince Vegeta!" the women saluted sharply, remembering how ChiChi was supposed to be his sister and Bulma her best friend and his name was Getto.

" So, what do we do now?" Bulma asked. ChiChi shrugged as she had no idea and Vegeta looked thoughtful. Bulma huffed indignantly at their response.

" I for once am getting all sweaty and bothered in this heat and I want one of those light outfits the villagers are wearing! Our majesty here has seemingly already blended in the local folk, I'd say!" Bulma said and looked at Vegeta's only trouser-wearing form and fought hard not to blush at the sight of his bare and muscular chest.

" Fine, let's get yo some clothes. It seems we will spend some time in this village..." Vegeta growled lowly and they marched off to ask for some clothes from the villagers. They found Bardock leaning on the wall nearby, arms crossed and eyes closed, obviously waiting for them and wanting more answers. ChiChi stared for a moment almost mistaking the man for Kakarotto: only the man was taller and had more stern exterior and a scar on his left cheek but nonetheless she was startled by the resemblance.

They lied to him some more about the true facts, ChiChi figured out this was Kakarotto's father, and Bardock then accepting their explanation led them to his house. The trio stepped inside the little shack to slightly cooler air and watched around with great interest. It was one big, very cozy looking room with a little corner kitchen; some worn and colorful sitting pillows littered the floor around one low, square table. There was another room at the back and a ladder led upstairs probably for more sleeping space. The smells of fresh fruits, sweat, the humid jungle air, the mixed scents of the persons living there and slight smell of sex mingled in the shack, making it alive with life. The palace environment the trio was used to was always clean of smells so Bulma and ChiChi blushed as they smelt the scent of recent mating. Vegeta only lifted an eyebrow.

" Tannipu! The short man who saved Kakarotto and his lady companions are here for clothes!" Bardock hollered and Bulma stomped on her ruler's foot to stop him from strangling the man. Nobody called him, the ruler of all Saiyajins, short! A head of a woman peeked from upstairs and she agilely jumped down, her tail curving quickly around her waist.

" So, you two are the ones that fell from the sky, huh?" she blurted out and sized them all up. " Guess I can loan you something... since you seem to be about my size..." she pointedly ignored them all and walked her hips and tail swinging to a cupboard and went thru some pieces of clothes.

Vegeta, Bulma and ChiChi only gaped at her. This was Kakarotto's mother? Blunt and pretty much bad-natured Saiyajin woman? Bardock laughed heartily and smirked at his guests. They thought he was dumb third class villager, ey? They were hiding something, he was sure of that! The fact that the son of the former king he had worked as a scientist many years ago until the king had thrown him out and lowered his rank to that of a third class... he met Taan and got kids... and now he wondered what did Prince Vegeta want with his son and why the almost-legal-ruler was worried about his son's health? He had not been around when the prince was born but the resemblance to the old King was too great to mistake...

He eyed the black-haired Saiyajin woman. The girl had muttered Kakarotto's name when they fell (none still knew why) and was obviously an acquaintance of his son. The blue-haired female albino wore and over-sized white lab coat and ugly glasses that screamed she was a scientist in exaggerated manner. Bardock knew only one other scientist albino in the city: Doctor Buriefusu, a man he had seen and worked with for a short while. The scarred man would have never believed that the nerdy and weak freak scientist could have mate and produce children...

And it had not been a coincidence that Vegeta, or Getto as he called himself, was given a royal blue trousers after all.

0000000

" Ah... now this is way better!" Bulma almost laughed out loud and she twirled around in her new outfit consisting of worn brown mini-skirt and pale bikini-type top. She had taken off her glasses and brushed her short hair and now looked nothing like she usually did. Vegeta's jaw practically hit the floor as she emerged from the other room she and ChiChi had changed their clothes in. Where the hell had the mousy and idiotic genius woman gone to? Instead of an ugly lab rat in front of him stood a stunning piece of female ass in very revealing and curve-hugging clothes.

Vegeta swallowed unnoticeably: who ever knew the mismatch woman got such a full and curvy figure. Without her big glasses and the lab coat she was like another person... Vegeta forced his eyes to look at her face and not her breasts to appear like he was not affected in the least. ChiChi soon joined them dressed in slightly worn and torn red mini-skirt and bikini top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail leaving her bangs framing her face charmingly. The slave-turned-noblewoman was quite glad being rid of her fancy dress and constricting hairdo.

" So now what, Getto?" She asked from Vegeta who cringed at his cover name. The man looked around and then faced Bardock who stood in his customary akimbo stance. Tannipu was leaning on the wall, scrutinizing them with her icy black and fatigued gaze.

" Can we see Kakarotto?" the prince asked and Bardock nodded slowly.

" We have to get back to the field anyways and inform those other worthless brats about their brother's condition. He's resting in Nasha's hut couple houses down from here. I believe you can ask if you get lost..." the last sentence was said with dry sarcasm, his eyes sparkling mischievously and ChiChi's heart jumped again. He looked so much like Kakarotto when he was teasing her badly... The couple left and left the confused trio behind.

Vegeta scoffed and marched out, Bulma and ChiChi running after him, intending to find his subordinate. He soon realized that it was he same house he had carried the half dead Saiyajin male into and felt like slapping himself for such stupidity. Where the hell would an injured man go from there? Not far that was sure...

" Wait! Your- uh Ve--- no Getto!" Bulma yelled stumbling at the monarch as he entered one of the houses confidently. ChiChi followed, a tight knot forming in her stomach for some reason. She had not forgotten his threats and words to her and how he had hit her but in her heart and mind she had already forgiven him. She couldn't hold any grudge against him, even if he was an asshole, after finding out his little secrets.

ChiChi worriedly wondered what would Prince Vegeta do to Kakarotto now: would he be executed or beaten to death? Humiliated to in front of whole Vegetasei? Killed personally by the Prince? Her stomach twisted. It wasn't fair; after all that man had done for their planet and ruler... she hurried inside the little shack.

Inside the air was cooler and much darker and she could see Bulma and Vegeta's forms bent over a sleeping figure on a cot at the other side of the house. An elder Saiyajin lady was sitting nearby looking worried and thoughtful. ChiChi walked closer, nervous and unidentified feeling rising in her soul. Saruyan! She peered down at Kakarotto's sleeping form, covered by rough-looking brown sheets. She couldn't help the gasp escaping her lips.

He was drenched in sweat and tense all over, his handsome face contorted into a painful expression of pain and conflict. He trashed about slightly, grunting in his dreams like he had just taken a physical blow. His black and wild hair was messy and dirty and matted with dried and crusty blood. Cuts and purple bruises marred his face and ChiChi saw he was covered all over in bandages that were red from the bleeding. Kakarotto looked like shit.

ChiChi frowned and wanted badly to stroke his face soothingly, but something held her back and she didn't dare. Just because she had forgiven the jerk didn't mean she liked him any more than earlier she had.

" Kiesus and Saruyan better stop Henki from taking him..." Bulma prayed and gulped. The commander had always been nice to her and treated her like a genius she was when many ignored and degraded her because she was nerdy. She shot a dirty look at Vegeta whose face was seemingly carved out of stone, but Bulma swore she saw a flash of regret in his coal eyes.

" He is gonna pull it?" ChiChi asked from the elder woman, assuming she knew what was going on with the high commander.

The woman tsk'ed in contempt. " Of course the lad is gonna pull it thru! He's Bardock and Tannipu's son for Saruyan's ball's sake! He's a lot tougher than few broken bones! Believe me; I've seen him in worse condition! All lot in his family are too stubborn to die just like that! I'm Nasha by the way."

" I'm ChiChi, the albino is Bulma and I think you know Getto already," ChiChi answered, her eyebrows forked. Seen him in worse condition? Hell, a man couldn't get worse from that!

" But," Nasha continued, looking worried, " there's something else wring with him than just broken bones."

" Something else...?" Vegeta echoed, waiting for more.

" Yes, his condition is not normal. He should be paralyzed by the herb we gave him to help him heal better and faster so he won't use his energy for moving around but something is causing him to be restless; a feeling or emotion strong enough to break the herb's effects... the pain he's feeling is not from the wounds but reflects from something else, " she gestured at Kakarotto, " And I'd say from the way the lad is handling it, he's partially very used to it and knows how to deal with it even in unconscious state."

" What's wrong with Kakarotto then?" Bulma inquired curiously, the other wanting to know the same.

" No idea," Nasha said indifferently and the trio sweatdropped.

ChiChi bit her lip; so he had not been okay the last few weeks. The way he looked tired and pained sometimes and always so tense; ready for an attack all the time...

" How long this has gone on?" Vegeta asked calmly, his eyes glued to Kakarotto's prone and agony-filled form. Another secret the man had kept from him and everybody else but Vegeta understood why. He wouldn't want to be caught dead on in a state like this in any situation!

" I can't say, since I don't know," the elder Saiyajin female retorted sharply and then sighed, " I've known him from the baby... but I don't know what the hell is wrong with him now."

" About a month."

" What?" Nasha, Bulma and Vegeta blurted in unison and three pairs of eyes settled on ChiChi, who looked down on the floor thoughtfully.

" I said about a month. For the past week he's been so tired and tense all the time like fearing this would happen when he can't go away... his eyes were so closed and confused all the time but the way he carried himself indicated it was normal situation for him. I don't think even he knowns what's going on with himself... something is making him sick," ChiChi ventured bravely, " He used to leave suddenly and then come back like nothing had happened, but he was always out of breath and looked like he had been fighting. I thought nothing of it since I really didn't care whatta hell the asshole did..."

The black-haired kitchen slave frowned deeply and stared at Kakarotto; like lost in thoughts. " Like something is eating and wearing him thin from inside..." she whispered quietly.

" Poison, maybe?" Vegeta suggested, feeling unfamiliar emotion surging in him: worry for his one and only friend. The irony of the possibility didn't go past him, Bulma or ChiChi: the man who supposedly poisoned the prince was being poisoned...

" Not, not poison," Nasha declared, " the herbal mix Taan made is powerful enough to cleanse the body of any kind of toxins and I know a poisoned person when I see one. I haven't been the doctor of this village for sixty years for nothing, y'know!"

The trio stared silently at the scowling woman and then at suffering Kakarotto.

" When he wakes we will get more information out of him, so I suggest you go to Bardock's house for now. I'll take care of your friend here. Now shuu!" she ushered the young folk out to the humid heat. Vegeta growled and almost began forming a chi blast in his hand and blast the friggin' woman to ashes but Bulma once again stomped on his toes.

" Don't even think about it, your highness!" she whispered vehemently and Vegeta almost leveled her with his burning gaze. ' Gee, the grouch surely recovered fast from that poison,' Bulma thought as she stepped back, frightened.

" Stop it you two!" ChiChi chided them and the started towards Bardock's shack, determined not to let two glares burning holes inot her back disturb her in any way. She had lot to think about right now.

Vegeta spat on the ground. The slave girl was getting too bold for her own good not to mention the blue-haired vixen...! After ChiChi left he turned back to Bulma and a question came into his mind.

" Tell me, Mismatch, how in the hell you two bitched ended up in this village?" he demanded gravely and Bulma smirked proudly.

" Easy, 'Getto', the antidote I gave is also a homing device only I can follow and I slipped a bug into your chest armour, by the way, too... so we got into my speeder plane since neither me or ChiChi can fly, " she blushed in anger and embarrassment as Vegeta smirked at her degradingly, " and set our course here, but I guess I forgot to fuel the speeder... so yeah..." she admitted sheepishly.

" We kinda crashed!" she announced happily, hoping her cheeks weren't flaming red from the shame she felt in front of the prince. To her utter surprise he let out a roaring laughter and began laughing like a maniac.

" You're one hellova idiot, arencha Mismatch?" he bellowed between gasps of laughter and made Bulma angry.

" Hey! I'm not and idiot! You take it back you swine!" she took an angry swing at him he easily dodged. Bulma lost her balance and fell flat on her face only increasing his laughter. Growling fiercely she got up and began cursing and insulting him and soon full war broke out...

0000000

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't much of anything but I'm just getting back into this story, so bear with me. Next chapter should be much better with G/CC and all...! Please review, onegai and kudasai! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Uhm... Hi? KYAAH! ( is mauled by the readers of her story who demand what the hell took her so long) My summer job really is a pain in the ass... I actually have less freetime than when the school's on! That's why! And sorry for the lack of reviews from my part but I have hardly even time to eye thru new updates/stories/chapters more less to review since I don't like leaving reviews such as 'good job update soon'... Onwards! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Noo! I don't own! I'm just not-so-poor-as-before-'cause-I'm-working student, not Akira Toriyama!

000000

**Chapter XIV –** Confessed

The impenetrable darkness that was the Jungle Ring's night had settled in, the nightly sounds echoing in the jungle that now seemed so much more impending and ominous than before. Cascades chirped and lonely mourning sound of a hunting beast chilled to the bone of you were not used to them. Such was case for the ruler of the planet and the two girls fallen from the sky.

They sat inside Kakarotto's family's home eating the meager dinner that was every third class slave's blessing and only energy source; fried meat of some wild animal, fresh fruits straight from the tree and slightly warm water. There was no bread of any kind to eat or spices to make the meat taste better. Not only that but the sudden roars and whines of the animals made all the three jump just slightly to the eternal Amusement of Turles and Raditz.

ChiChi stared at her meal slightly startled, momentarily reminded of her early childhood before she was taken as a slave to the palace's kitchen and could there sneak bites of delicious gourmet food daily. Another just slightly disturbing thought: the high commander had grown up eating such food like herself. Forcing the all the thoughts of the pained and trashing high commander out of her mind she attacked her dinner with vigor, not caring in the slightest that no eating utensils of any kind were available within this third class home.

It was ironic that just Kakarotto had to teach her how to eat like lady when he himself was used to very vulgar table manners.

Kakarotto's family were already deep into their daily meal and not much conversation was taking place Vegeta and Bulma had probably the most difficulties with their food for neither one of them had never eaten such simple food. Vegeta, naturally, was a prince and used to finest food on the planet and the universe and Bulma got to eat with the regular and highly appreciated staff who practically ate the same food as the Royal family. Both were hungry after their strange and stressing day and thus ate without complaints their minds working the mystery the high commander had revealed to be and Vegeta grudgingly admitted that the fruits were lot better than the ones in palace. He had always wondered why his high commander kept complaining about bad fruits.

Well, now he knew.

Tannipu licked her fingers clean and pushed her plate farther away eying her guests scrutinizingly. She was just a bit annoyed that this took a good chunk out of the money that his injured youngest had just given them. But that was not the point. The guests were lost in their own worlds that told clearly just how much their minds were in the condition of Kakarotto. Obviously they were really good friends though something still smelled fishy to her and her no-good-mate was keeping something from her and the bond...

" Oh fucking Saruyan's sake! Stop worrying about the brat! He's gonna be just fine tomorrow!" Tannipu snorted, breaking the silence not unexpected to her family.

ChiChi looked immediately upset. " Not worry? You know the condition he's in and there are no regeneration tanks anywhere---"

" Regeneration tanks my ass!" the Saiyajin mother cut off any protests and the males in the family only lifted their eyes from their food to follow the spectacle and continued eating with munching and slurping sounds. " The stupidest invention since everything! Everything has to be about goddamn fucking technology; making people forget about the nature... there are so many ways to cure things and then they manage something so utterly fucking useless as regeneration tank as an answer...!"

This declaration didn't quite bode well with Bulma and her scientist's mind and the albino almost yelled a protests had not Vegeta elbowed her quickly to ribs resulting in a glaring match between the two. Vegeta wanted to hear what Kakarotto's mother was saying for it sounded something that could be very useful in the near future concerning the rebellion bastards.

" Besides (GLUP) Ka has been (SLURP) in more fucked up state as (MUNCH) as that..." Raditz informed them nonchalantly, chewing the last bit of meat on his plate.

" Brat, don't eat with your mouth fucking full, got that!" Bardock snapped and threw his eldest with a nearby empty sitting pillow hitting him square in the face. Raditz gave a strangled yelp and toppled over, his plate clanging on the floor. Turles snickered smugly and Tannipu sighed and rubbed her temples.

" For fucking all your miserable life I've been saying that to ya boy, but nooo..." Bardock muttered as Raditz rose back to the table, looking quite dazed.

" As I was saying..." Tannipu's voice was colder than ice, daring anyone to interrupt her. " Nature has much to offer without it being exploitation when you know where to look; Saruyan gave us the curiosity about the nature and now it had been repressed by artificial means of a bad future."

Bardock had a loud coughing fit, trying to suppress his smirk.

" YOU SHUT UP!" Tannipu yelled at her mate and blushed the brightly. She had mated a technology-freak man after all... Bardock made a playful peace gesture that none had any doubts about. She would pay later in the evening in bed, definitely. Bulma and ChiChi both blushed and all the men smirked as Tannipu sent a sultry look at Bardock who only smirked back arrogantly.

ChiChi felt warm shivers running up her spine; she had seen that smile so many times that it made her tail curl almost painfully at the thought of Kakarotto. She hoped no one saw or sensed her reaction.

" Now what was that about Kakarotto been in worse condition? The old woman implied the same earlier. And what exactly are these 'natural resources' that cure so much better than regeneration tank?" Vegeta asked with genuine curiosity lacing his voice, hesitantly breaking the staring contest with the albino mismatch female.

The whole family seemed to get little darker exterior and Turles decided it was up to him explain some not know and avoided subjects to the outsiders.

" Well... once in a month a scout squad comes to this village to check we do our damned job with the field and all... to see if we're still under their boots..." the older brother of Kakarotto looked quite angry. " That's not all they do tough... they can trade slaves, take one us to work in some other place, punish us if needed, " he said this part with so much sarcasm that it was impossible to miss, " and they keep a list of how much we have produced food and if the standards are not met... they just have some 'righteous leisure activity'," Turles finished grimly.

Seeing three blank faces he sighed. He tired to explain it to them nicely but these people just didn't get it. " Fine! Let me put it into fucking layman words! The have burnt this village down dozens of times! They always take one person and make him or her a warning example so we stay motivated and they do it because they love it when we suffer! Those sadistic bastards probably get off on it too!" He angrily turned around and showed his back which was criss-crossed in thin and jagged scars, invisible in the daylight. Bardock and Raditz showed their backs as well and the now shell-shocked trio had a very clear image how Bardock had gotten his facial scar. Slightly hesitantly Tannipu showed her legs and arms, littered with old scars and some recent bruises.

" Ka's even worse off. He was the youngest and smallest of our family, still is, and we were forced to watch as he was beaten and whipped 'cause those bastards knew we couldn't stop it and it would make us suffer too... we weren't strong, damn it! He practically bore the brunt of our scouter team's slavemasters for years." Raditz said miserably, face tight and grim, making him look older than he was.

Turles cast a perverted smirk at Bulma and ChiChi's direction still little melancholic: " So I guess neither one of you are his lover 'cause ya haven't seen lil' bro's back! And since you're free... wanna have the best ride of your life tonight?" He wiggled suggestively his eye brows and eyes them both with very appreciating and perverted eyes.

ChiChi's mouth gaped as she blushed crimson at Kakarotto's brother's audacity, Bulma mimicking ChiChi right next to her.

SLAP!

" YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" ChiChi's voice rang in the night followed by enraged voice of 'Getto' who promised to wring his neck if he ever made passes at his ma- err... sister's best friend which was followed by roar of laughter from Kakarotto's family.

000000

ChiChi couldn't sleep. After the dinner they had gone to bed, or in this case hammocks, which were upstairs hanging from the walls and the roof you could see through. ChiChi had even eaten a fresh fruit from the tree branch that grew inside the house, tasting the sweet nectar. In her mind's eyes the Saiyajin girl could see the handsome commander as a child eating a fruit from the tree branch...

She sighed for the umpteenth time and rolled over in her hammock, wringing the thin and ragged sheet between her legs like she was hugging it. Sleep just avoided her tonight. Though partial reason was recently ended moaning and screaming of Bardock and Tannipu's fun mating. ChiChi had quickly come to a conclusion that Kakarotto's parents really enjoyed fucking, loving and teasing each other and obviously meant to be since having three children in a third class family was extremely rare. Not even many high classes had more than two offspring.

She rolled over again, tangling into her sheet worse.

" Oh fuck it..." she mouthed and got up with an annoyed grunt. She couldn't get any peace or sleep before she saw him. She tip-toed to the ladder, careful not to wake up the sleeping men and Bulma. She jumped down of the opening and landed silently on one of the sitting pillows. She may not be a soldier or trained fighter but she possessed the primal instincts of her race for silent moving and fighting.

Unaware of the eyes of two smug parents she exited the house and headed for the hut Kakarotto was treated and resting. Upon entering she quickly sensed it was empty of any other presences expect of its patient. Her ears picked up sound of rustling sheets and labored breathing and ChiChi's pulse suddenly quickened. Carefully she knelt beside the bed, her tail tightening around her waist as she watched him with concerned and confused eyes. Slowly she raised her cool hand and placed it on his sweaty forehead in a soothing gesture.

Kakarotto moaned weakly, but he calmed down noticeably and the frown upon his face became less tight. Encourage by his positive reaction ChiChi took his callouses hand in her other small one and squeezed lightly then resting her head lightly on his side.

" And I thought I hated you... didn't I just think you were a total asshole and a jerk? You still are, but... do you dislike me as much as you let out?" she whispered to herself, listening to his now steady breathing. He couldn't hate her that much now could he if her touch could calm him down this much?

" When... just when I started crushing on you? You already have Lady Piela... you're betrothed to her and she to you... a perfect match. Why would you ever

change all that to a kitchen slave pretending to be beautiful Lady with bad success... and I am doing this only because I am to be killed with no choice..." she breathed out, startled by her own revelations.

ChiChi managed to admit it to herself: she was developing a crush on the high commander and fast.

After a long silence of nothing she fell asleep, unaware of the strong male tail now wrapped gently around her forearm.

000000

**A/N:** Gah... I can't write more... tilt tilt... the next update should be soon and a better! Ja ne and please if you see fit to review do it please! I try to have time to review all the G/CC stories I have neglected in that department!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, honestly, but I really need to prepare for my matriculation exam and I have been little out of it for a while... that's what you get when your parent's are having a massive argument about everything and about to break up permanently... sigh... Anyways! I hope you enjoy this update, sorry it's so short! But thanks for all the reviews! You're just all so good to me... sniff...

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Kinoha is only a school-ditching, homework-forgetting, lazy student with no chances at all to own DB/DBZ/GT...

000000

**Chapter XV –** Awake

ChiChi moaned at her smarting back and owlishly blinked at her weird surroundings. Where was she? The room was dark, the morning just filtering through cracks on the wooden walls and immediately her memory was returned. Kakarotto! She shifted uneasily and her black eyes focused on the prone and pained form of the high commander. He was still sweating profusely and his breathing was labored.

" Oh Kakarotto..." ChiChi sighed, her tail flicking in melancholic manner. Closing her eyes to ease her mind of the picture of once so irritating and despicable but yet almost all-powerful commander, ChiChi suddenly felt pressure around her arm.

" Huh?" she whispered and saw Kakarotto's tail curled around her arm almost in gentle manner. Her cheeks flamed up and her own tail waved nervously behind her. It was considered as a very intimate gesture between mates to wrap one's tail around another's limbs or body. Fighting back the blush and feeling flattered at the same time, she gently began prying his tail off.

His tail was thick and long and definitely possessed much strength in it. It was chestnut brown and the fur of it was little rough, yet felt soft in her fingertips, like male tails usually. ChiChi had to give it to the commander: he had a magnificent tail. Almost wanting to pet the appendage she quickly freed herself from the grip. It was not proper to touch another's promised mate like that. She bit her lip at thought.

" ChiChi, here you are!" Came Bulma's voice and ChiChi turned around just in time to see the albino Saiyajin stepping inside with the others at her wake. Kakarotto's family, the prince of all Saiyajins and the older couple: Ringo an Nasha.

" Bulma... uh..." she blushed again, cursing her confused emotions. " What is going on?" ChiChi could see from the frowning and disbelieving face of the prince that something was going to happen. Bulma threw a skeptic look at the old wrinkled Saiyajin woman Nasha, who only smiled wickedly.

" Well, the old woman says she can now cure Kakarotto to full strength as 'they' have ripened... whatever 'they' are..." Bulma prattled lightly, obviously not believing Nasha capable of such feat. Bardock and Tannipu only smirked as their offspring burst out in laughter.

" Oh, bluey is gonna faint when Nasha cures Ka then!" Raditz remarked mischievously, earning a glare from Bulma.

" Whatever! Cease this useless shit of knick-knack and do your deed, woman!" Vegeta barked impatiently silencing everybody. The almost-ruler really did want to see how a third class woman could possess an ability of fully recovering his mauled high commander.

" Cure him? To full power? How!" ChiChi asked incredulously, feeling hopeful.

" If she can!" Bulma said callously, not appreciating her science being stumped aside so easily. Nasha wore audaciously confident smirk and walked over to Kakarotto and ChiChi. She dug something from her robes and held it in her closed fist. ChiChi backed away reflexively. Was it going to hurt the commander?

" Watch closely, albino, for I can," she remarked calmly, meeting Bulma's challenging eyes with her old black ones. She crouched over Kakarotto and pried his mouth open and slipped something brown into his mouth. Then she tipped his head back a bit. Kakarotto coughed couple of times but then the natural swallowing reflex took over and he swallowed the something Nasha had fed him.

" Ha! Great deed indeed!" Bulma smirked, " it was just a hoa---" her words stuck into her throat in middle of the sentence. The bruises covering Kakarotto's body were fading away, the cuts knit themselves together not leaving a mark behind. His broken bones were mended before their eyes and his breathing calmed down, turning into deep inhales of oxygen.

" Kakarotto!" ChiChi almost yelled and leant over his healing form, smiling in relief. No way he was healing so fast! This really must be a blessing from Henki himself! The other watched with smiled on their faces. They had seen it happen many times before. Vegeta kept his face impassive though inside he was boiling with curiosity. Did third classes really possess such healing powers and knowledge without other knowing it? Or was it something else, completely? A small part of him was very relieved to see his high commander in good shape again.

" Oh fucking Kiesus!" Kakarotto declared loudly and his eyes shot open, full of vitality and fire. His mind was still bit hazy and he immediately intended to sit up, feeling quite pissed off for no explicable reason. And hit his head right into ChiChi's bosom, who was still bent over him, worriedly.

" Muh...?" he questioned, his face pressed between her soft breast, feeling quite stunned. ChiChi's face was flaming red from embarrassment and anger. How dare the bastard start molesting her the moment he woke up! And she had even worried about him too...!

" KAKAROTTO YOU FUCKING JERK!" She screamed and yanked herself away. She prepared to smack him for all she was worth and her hand connected quite soundly on his cheek. Kakarotto was still too stunned to react and barely registered her slap. Only the sound of her hand hitting the side of his face really woke him up.

" Whatta fuck are YOU DOING HERE? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He asked her and only flared her temper further.

" You jackass!" she hissed and tried to hit him again. This time he caught her hand and yanked it away, understanding what had her so riled up. " Wah! You perverted little---" ChiChi was continuing her little tirade when Kakarotto decided to make his comeback.

" It's not my fucking fault! You're the one who practically thrust your chest onto my face! You really must be desperate!"

" Desperate? For you? If you were the last male left in the universe I'd rather shoot myself to death! REPEATEDLY, YOU ASSHOLE! AND I'LL SHOW YOU DESPERATE YOU INGRATE...!" ChiChi lunged for his throat with her small hands and he grasped her wrists easily. He smirked at her fury.

" So whatcha gonna do? Insult me to death, bitch?"

" Why you...!"

" Ahem...!" Someone coughed and the arguing Saiyajins turned to look at the groups staring at them; some incredulous, few amused and even leering. Not only now did the couple realized just in what position they were and both experienced strong sense of deja vu. During their little spat ChiChi had moved, courtesy to Kakarotto's yank on her hand, to straddle his waist while he was propped up on his elbows and holding her hands away from his throat. The position was quite intimate, to say in the least.

ChiChi went pale and flushed red at the same time and Kakarotto wore a blank expression; he was so going to hear about this from his family later on, particularly from his brothers. She quickly scrambled off, self-conscious, feeling quite exposed in her third class jungle attire.

" Uhm, he's unfortunately awake?" she said and smiled sheepishly. Kakarotto growled at her back and then looked at the group. He could guess what had happened. Nasha had fed him a Senzu; extremely rare bean plant that grew only few beans thrice a year. The luck, obviously, had been on his side.

" Old hag! Whatta fuck was that! Tell me!" Kakarotto's eyes fixed upon the livid prince who was yelling into Nasha's face, spit flying. Well, Kakarotto really didn't expect lesser reaction from the prince. A smirk quirked his lips as Bulma joined in and Nasha was looking quite overwhelmed. Kakarotto supposed that anybody would feel overawed by that couple shouting...

A sinking feeling settled into his guts. He was alive, the prince was here and so were the girls for some weird reason and above all his family stood there smirking at him proudly. It meant that Vegeta must know about...! His breath hitched and fear suddenly gripped his bowels. He'd really have to put every ounce of his vocabulary and speech skills into the action when Vegeta decided on demanding answers. The prince glanced at Kakarotto's pale face with dark expression. His high commander looked quite spooked. 'Well, he should be for giving me such a scare!' Vegeta thought and continued yelling at Nasha and now Ringo who had bravely stepped between two curious souls and his mate and now regretting it with his whole being...

Yup, solving this mess would definitely take a while...

000000

" No No No...!" Yamcha whined and pulled at his hair in frustration. There was absolutely no trace about the prince's whereabouts not mention his high commander's! Lady Piela and that weird, female albino scientist were also missing! His great assassin team, The Night Trio, were clueless about them too, but had assured that they were doing everything in the power to find out where the four most important people for this planet were! Yamcha was sure they were working as hard as they could to do his bidding...

He relaxed at the thought of his faithful workers and began once again planning the speech he'd keep when Vegeta would be overthrown. The Night Trio were doing their very best and were loyal so there was nothing to be concerned about...

000000

" So, whaddya say?" Wanna come with me and have... some good time?" Tien leaned casually against the wall with an award winning smile, wooing one of the pretty servant girls. This girl was called Launch and he had had his eyes on her ( bust and ass, mostly) for a long time... Launch giggled girlishly and led him into the nearest empty room...

000000

" This surely is nice..." Kuririn remarked lazily as his head rested on Juuhachi's lap. They were basking the day on rooftop of the southern wing and enjoying their time to the fullest.

" Oh yes it is... It was so clever leaving the looped message on the scouter's answering machine... 'Yes we're doing everything we can... don't worry... we're working on it with 100 percent... blah blah...'" Juuhachi smirked and flipped her golden hair haughtily.

" It sure is nice... I think the four will come back eventually so no worries..."

" Yes it's nice..."

" The sun warms pretty nicely..."

" Oh yeah and the sky is so clear..."

000000

Yamcha felt inexplicable cold chills of doubt traveling down his spine, but he shrugged them off as nothing.

000000

**A/N:** There... weekend looks promising to have the next chapter up... which will be so much better, longer, funnier and more exciting than this! Review if you see fit... I'm so gonna go to sleep now... zZzZzZ...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long but I'm still in middle of the war zone called divorce so I haven't quite felt like writing anything in a long long time... I hope this makes you happy! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them! Sorry there won't be that much of G/CC in this chapter... I just needed to write something more insane for a change to lift my spirits at the moment... hehee...

**Disclaimer:** The cruel truth revealed: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ! Buaah!

0000000

**Chapter XVI** – And the punishment is gang rape!

Bulma and Vegeta had finally stopped yelling at Nasha and Ringo, who exited the healing hut quickly as if not to repeat the scene again. Saruyan knows their ears were almost bleeding from Bulma's high pitched voice and Vegeta possessed one mean set of lungs and sheer volume of his voice could deafen a person quite effectively.

Tannipu immediately attacked her youngest son and crushed him into a tight hug while she made him swore never to get injured like that again. Bardock and Kakarotto's brothers just laughed and left for the fields, saying the inspector had upped the requirements again and they needed to work. Kakarotto nodded in understanding and now only the girls, his mother who was trying to squeeze the life out of him and partly succeeding and the scowling Saiyajin prince were left in the room.

" Mom... please leggo... can't... breath... need oxygen..." Kakarotto managed to choke out.

" Oops..." Tannipu smiled slightly self-consciously and let him go. " You really should exercise more, Kakarotto. You're getting out of shape!" She told him snappily and pinched him on the bicep.

" Out of sucking shape? Me?" Kakarotto almost yelled incredulously at his mother who only smiled innocently. The the young Saiyajin growled in annoyance, his tail puffing out. He out of shape? Well excuse me he sparred almost daily with the prince who didn't exactly wear silkgloves, trained his troops, fought with the Rebellion, trained on his own and made sure prince Vegeta didn't get himself killed. How much more he should try to keep in shape?

He heard Vegeta snickering smugly at Tannipu's words and unbeknown to him Vegeta's thoughts were pretty much running the same tracks. Just how much more Kakarotto should exercise if the tasks he already had weren't enough? What irked Kakrotto more were Bulma and ChiChi's barely contained giggling in the background.

" Feh... enough of this!" Tannipu stated and slapped her thigh soundly. " I'm gonna go and help that good-for-nothing mate of mine and those hooligans I call sons in the fields... You stay in bed and don't you dare to move or even take a step outside it, you hear me, Ka-chan!?"

" Whatever..." Kakarotto growled and looked away, his arms crossed almost sulkily.

Tannipu then left, hips swinging and tail swaying to and fro and Vegeta let out a chuckle. " If she always walks like that no wonder she has more children than average female Saiyajin."

" Well, I guess that's the reason for me existing, anyways," the high commander retorted absentmindedly.

" And speaking of you, high commander Kakarotto of the Royal Saiyajin army..." Vegeta said coldly while slowly advancing the bed, his expression darkening considerably. Kakarotto sat now his back straight and his face was contorted into steely, indifferent mask. Bulma and ChiChi gasped in realization. Of course the prince would be mad as hell after a discovery like that. A small inkling of fear for the man's sake tickled uncomfortably at the back of ChiChi's head. She could relate much better to him now and didn't want to see him anymore being beaten up.

" The best and strongest general in history and he proves to be a third class peasant Saiyajin? Amidst all those Elites and Royal Super Elite guards their commander is a third class? No real data on you in the central info center expect for powerlevel, rank and name? I don't know how long you've lived this 'double-life', but you have managed to hide it for five years is truly a miracle... Care to explain?" Vegeta demanded offhandedly, staring at his supposed-Elite-revealed-to-be-a-third-class intimidatingly.

"Only that I'm fucking keeping my family alive," Kakarotto glared defyingly, his face unreadable: no fear nor trace of anything else.

Vegeta was only a bit taken back by the disrespecting answer. Vegeta knew that Kakarotto was well acquaintances with the Saiyajin law and was probably wondering what kind of punishments he was about to receive for his little deceit. Normal procedure for 'betraying' a member of Royal family was instant death. The prince cringed inwardly at the reward and all the wanted announcements of high commander being spread all over the planet; he had acted just a bit rashly back then.

Kakarotto was hard-pressed to keep up his stony expression when Vegeta loomed over him, obviously furious and the dark, threatening fire burning in his charcoal eyes. The third class thanked Henki that the sheet covered his tail for it was stiff and puffed with suppressed and instinctual fear.

" BAKA!" Vegeta roared and hit Kakarotto square to the cheek with a hard hook so fast no one even had time to realize it had happened.

" You fucking idiot! Don't you ever dare to keep information from your ruler, you son of a bitch! You understand, high commander?" Vegeta raved and ranted at Kakarotto, who was holding his cheek in astonishment.

" Uh... Yes?"

" Good! Now get dressed for we're fucking getting out of this shithole! We have Rebellion to crush, that stupid gala night to attend so step on it already! I want all the possible explanations, excuses and reasons later!" The almost-legal-ruler of Vegetasei barked and marched outside, back to his usual, scowling and grumpy self.

Kakarotto blinked.

He wasn't dead? It wasn't his place to know what the hell went on in his ruler's mind, but this particular event was so not the temperamental prince.

" Whoa, Kakarotto. You're one damn lucky bastard. If you'd have been just bit less important..." Bulma whistled, pretty much shaken by the whole ordeal just taken place. She herself was quite sure the prince would kill the commander and had been prepared to try to knock the monarch unconscious. You can't keep the kingdom standing if one of it's supporting pillars is missing. Namely Kakarotto and Bulma had made a promise not to let the planet fall into hands of Yamcha. She already dreaded the moment she'd had to reveal her story to the prince because the albino scientist knew it had to happen soon if they wanted to keep themselves standing.

" What?" Kakarotto asked confused, nonplussed. Bulma sighed and waved him off. Maybe it was just better Kakarotto didn't realize just how important he was to the whole planet's future.

ChiChi let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Kakarotto was definitely one damn lucky bastard, as Bulma had put it.

" One lucky bastard indeed..." she muttered and made her way out of the hut.

0000000

Kakarotto got dressed and the others changed back into their normal clothes. They quickly explained how the women had gotten there and Kakarotto spent the next five minutes rolling on the ground and laughing his ass off whilst ChiChi was kicking him on the sides in vexation and yelling profanities. After hasty goodbyes to Kakarotto's family members the small group of four took off towards the capital and the palace. And because ChiChi didn't know how to fly and Bulma was too weak to fly such a distance without killing herself the men had to carry them. Now that didn't and did bode well...

" Can't you fly any slower! I told you I hate high places, you jerk!"

"..."

" Are you even listening to me! Slow down, you asshole!"

" Nope."

" Aargh..."

This was the conversation pattern between Kakarotto and ChiChi for the whole flight and the same couldn't be said of Bulma and Vegeta.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Its nice, refreshing wind isn't it?"

" Sure..."

"..."

"..."

The only thing that was common for all of them was the small blush coloring their cheeks. It wasn't everyday Kakarotto and Vegeta had to fly and have curvy women in their arms and it was not everyday that ChiChi and Bulma were in the strong arms of men while flying. Truth to be told: no one could actually complain that much though it was hard to believe because of ChiChi and Kakarotto's bickering.

0000000

They landed in front of the palace gate and the guards immediately clicked into attention.

" Prince Vegeta has returned! Thanks to all three gods!" an advisor yelled and ran thru the gates, almost giddily, to greet the royal highness." An dhe has high commander Kakarotto with him! Oh this is such good new--- wait a sec! IT'S THE TRAITOR! I'VE FOUND THE TRAITOR! GET HIM AND YOU'LL GET THE REWARD OF ONE MILLION ZENI!!" The Saiyajin chancellor foamed and out of nowhere a group of Saiyajins tackled the off-guard Kakarotto to the ground.

" GAAH!" Kakarotto managed as the masses squished him to the ground. Vegeta growled in annoyance, the corner of his eye twitching rapidly. Bulma and ChiChi only sweatdropped and looked back and forth between Vegeta, the chancellor and the deranged wrestling event that looked more like a gang rape.

" One million zeni on Kakarotto's head?" Bulma raised and eyebrow at Vegeta, who only scowled and watched the fight with dumbfounded mind and eyes as his most trusted man got beaten up. 'Well, he deserves that for keeping secrets from me, the ruler of Vegetasei!' he thought in throes of childish sadism.

" I got bit carried away... beside it's not like I really meant it..." he short monarch grumbled.

" You think we should like, say... help him since he's not wanted anymore?" ChiChi suggested, feeling slightest bit of pity.

" Wench, do you really mean that from the bottom of your heart?" Vegeta asked incredulously, " I mean, he's been an asshole, more than male Saiyajins normally are, to you and now you want to save him after all this shit and scare he put us through? This may be unjust but hell it's entertaining...!"

ChiChi blushed brightly and didn't lift a finger to help Kakarotto who was almost being torn apart by the greedy reward-drooling Saiyajins.

" Hehe... thought so," Vegeta concluded.

" YES, GET HIM! BRING THE JUSTICE TO THE PRINCE! YOU WILL GET ONE MILLION ZENI AND ROYAL THANKS FROM THE PRINCE HIMSELF AND---" The chancellor kept urging the fighting mass on and the trio sweatdropped. Vegeta blasted the idiot away, sending him to kingdom come and rubbed his temples.

" It's no wonder this planet is facing crisis when the court is full of friggin' idiots like that..." he seethed and lulled himself into relaxation by listening the pained cries and snaps of breaking bones when Kakarotto finally had enough of the foolish shit and beat he crap out of the nearly fifty Saiyajins trying to get him.

" Oh MY LEG...!"

" MY DHOSE! DHUU FRIGGIN BROKEH MHY DHOSE..!

" AARGH! NOT THE TAIL NOT THE TAIL!

" i SO WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN AFTER THIS...!

" AAH! OH THE TRAUMA...!!"

Bulma and ChiChi only cringed occasionally at the brutality and blood that were spread by pissed off Kakarotto. Finally the high commander emerged from the pile of unconscious and broken bodies panting, dirty and covered in blood.

" One million zeni? You assholes coulda given me a hand... that was one of the most disturbing things ever happened to me... I swear this retarded fight was more of a gang rape than anything..." he ground out angrily between pants for air, looking extremely fatigued and traumatized.

" Moving on... " Vegeta ignored him and marched inside the palace, glad to be home and somewhere where people still were relatively sane.

" OH LOOK IT'S THE WANTED GENERAL! ONE MILLION ZENI! ONE MILLION ZENI ON HIM!" Someone yelled upon seeing Kakarotto and soon the whole palace stuff was angrily trying to mob him. Vegeta, ChiChi and Bulma getting trampled on in the side.

" Oh fuck..." Kakarotto swore and started running away. He couldn't kill or maim the palace stuff because Vegeta would really have his head if he committed palace-wide genocide... " That reward on my head better be removed soon...!

Vegeta stood shakily on his feet and looked around seeing the destruction the mass dash of powerful Saiyajins had done to him, the girls and his palace. The sight wasn't encouraging and rivaled the usual scenery after his little temper tantrums...

" I better remove that reward soon... though that conniving little bastard of a commander deserves every bit of this pain..."

" Do that, your highness, do that, thank you... remove the reward soon, please," Bulma murmured from the floor and ChiChi only groaned in pain next to her, affirmatively.

0000000

**A/N:** I dunno about you but I really needed that bout of insane and bad comedy... next chapter! Explanations and preparing for the gala a.k.a prince Vegeta's birthday ball! Review if you see fit! They're always appreciated! Thanks for reading! Next chappie should be out soon(ish)...!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** You must be shocked out of your minds! Kinoha is updating! Yay! ( Readers faint from shock overload in the brains)... Ooops...?! Oh well, on to the story! I can't believe I broke the record of hundred reviews!(Courtesy of Tas36, thanks gurl!) Thanks you so much all of you! Now on to the story... more perverted humour and weird situations with stupid twisted plot coming right up!

**In case anyone cares:** I lost my notes on this story and forgot many good things and plot twists I was supposed to write so ignore the minor plotholes. For the death of me I can't remember every single funny, mysterious, action detail I planned long ago...(sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer:** I only have to work 8 hours a day... you think I have even time to think and dream about owning DBZ? Sadly no, but because I'm lazy, so yes... Confusing? Supposed to be... kjeh kjeh...!

0000000

**Chapter XVII – Preparing the Gala and the Cause of the Sickness**

Vegeta cursed heavily and rubbed his smarting head with his gloved hand. After making the public announcement that the reward was off and Kakarotto was no traitor his head was killing him. Headache like none other plagues him and he felt like Saruyan had decided to have a polka party inside his head. To his eternal irritation he couldn't understand why he was suffering so. He was fully cured of the poison and everything was alright again: no missing commanders or weird females to deal with.

Grumbling curse words he trudged towards his throne room.

Part of his palace was in fucking pieces because of the money hungry Saiyajins after his damned high commander, he had a headache and his gut told him he was not going to like what he'd hear in the throne room. High commander Kakarotto had retired to his own quarters, looking little ashamed and embarrassed, taking the little kitchen slave with him who was supposed to act as Piela. Served the man right... How he dared to keep a secret like this from his almost-King?

He halted in mid-step, sweatdrop falling down the side of his face. "Oh yeah..." Vegeta murmured, feeling stupid. Kakarotto IS a third class and all kind of shit would follow he he were to be revealed. The prince's headache worsened suddenly from all the thinking.

Bulma, the damn mousy woman... where the hell was she with her pills and bottles when he for once needed them!?

Slamming the bid, elaborately decorated door open he strode in and about died of a heart attack.

" NAPPA! WHATTA FUCK!?"

0000000

ChiChi sat on the sofa in 'their' spare quarters' living room, for once feeling prim and proper in her life. She gnawed her full lower lip thoughtfully: their trip to his quarters had been silent one; awkward in the least. Now the attractive commander was fixing his slight wounds from the oddly disturbing gang fight. Bruises and few cuts were all he had sustained: Kakarotto was not a high commander for nothing an could have easily killed the whole lot with one big-ass blast.

Where would they go from now on? They had abruptly gotten considerably closer to each other in two days when in the whole month they had been forced to live together they had kept their distance, mutual dislike for one another only common trait between them. Now... well, now she didn't know yet for sure, but ChiChi was certain this thing wouldn't be over yet.

A thud from the bathroom suddenly woke her from her thoughts and feeling worried she rushed to the door. What if the mysterious sickness that had plagued him for a month was finally striking with full force and---

" SHIT!!" Echoed from the bathroom and ChiChi stopped on the doorway completely shocked. Her jaw fell open in amazement and she took support from the hinges. To ease her shock, yes, but also to stop her knees from failing her...

Kakarotto was completely naked and sprawled on the bathroom floor. He was holding his head and loudly cussing out the worthless soap laying on the tiles next to him in all it's soapy innocence. (Or as innocence as a bar of creamy white soap can look... sweatdrop)

" Meh..." ChiChi managed to squeal out weakly as she tried to tear her eyes away from his glorious naked body on the floor. She didn't know was it her luck of misfortune that he was laying on his stomach but by now she was blushing heavily.

" ...SARUYAN FUCK IT... I SWEAR THAT I'LL---" Kakarotto noticed ChiChi on the doorway, blushing, shocked and big, deep black eyes wide as saucers and backpedaled immediately. As their eyes met Kakarotto dared to add some wickedness into his gaze and smirk at her almost lustily. The reaction was imminent.

"KYAAH! YOU PERVERT!" ChiChi shrieked in panic and slammed the door shut. Kakarotto chuckled to himself in satisfaction. Even if the bitch was annoying and he totally faithful to Piela he was allowed to mess with her a bit, wasn't he? Coy and shy little thing when it came to men she was. His face darkened at this note: she had every right to fear men sexually. Like he didn't know what went on with the female slaves and the warriors in the palace. ChiChi may be brave and fierce Saiyajin, but some deep-rooted fear about men being capable of using her body as they pleased, rape and abuse her, had been instilled to her inner core, without her really realizing it.

Call it survival on the environment's conditions.

He'd really should talk about this to Vegeta when he had the next chance...

Outside the door ChiChi breathed in and out slowly, silently fuming. The cold, uncaring bastard... a pervert, asshole and in general an evil man!! How he dared to look at her like that after all they had done for him: coming to fetch him and save his life from the farthest corner of the damned planet!! ' That man... how I have ever allowed myself to even start falling for such and ass... which was quite fine and well-formed and... NO NO!!'

" I need a drink..." pose-as-Piela muttered and sauntered for the minibar. She really needed to drown herself into oblivion to get that muscular body of the high commander out of her memory permanently. And she had thought the dude was dying when in reality he had slipped on a soap? For a moment she had thought they could get along and that she really was starting to like him he went and pulled a stunt like that...

" Okay, what's the strongest liquor here I wonder..."

000000

" WHAT? IS? THIS?" Vegeta bellowed, shaking with fury from head to toe. Everybody else in the room had the brains to scam when their almost-legal-ruler was about to burst a vessel but Nappa only smirked proudly in ignorance. No one had ever accused of him being too clever, either.

" Well, prince Vegeta, this is your birthday party room and also the Gala event will take place here! The ball room is... eh... uhm... well... not usable right now so---"

" Wait wait?! Something happened to the ball room?" Vegeta deadpanned as his head throbbed painfully and he wished the Mismatch scientist female would come frolicking to him with all the medicine on Vegetasei to knock him out and away from this nightmare.

" Well..."

" Yes, I am waiting, Nappa."

"..."

A vein popped in the prince's forehead and his left eyes twitched.

"SPIT IT OUT, YOU FRIGGIN' MORON OR I'LL DECORATE THE WALLS WITH LOVELY SHADE OF RED AND GRAY!!"

Nappa visibly jumped in sudden fright and began gobbling to his best ability how the Elites had wanted to make sure the wine to be served in the gala was not poisoned and decided to take a taste... and the rest is history since the finest wines of Vegetasei are very sweet and addictive. Also the sight of a 7 foot tall giant covering like a child in front of Vegeta's royal shortness was probably the most pathetic sight of the century.

"... and so that's how the ball room is... well... it doesn't kinda exist anymore since Patatia decided to show off and---" Nappa rambled on and at that point Vegeta couldn't care less. Now he had to talk to Kakarotto about the damned party where he and Piela were supposed to attend and even more:

" I need a drink..."

0000000

Yamcha almost giggled with glee and leant back in his comfy office stool. The Gala Night was coming up and what's more appropriate place to murder Lady Piela than in front of thousands eyes of the Saiyajins for the event would be broadcast all over the planet? Finally the bitch would die and with her the political and military support of the nobles. The prince would be left alone to handle the crisis and when it would be convenient, he, Yamcha, like an angel sent from the three gods would save the failing government and mend the war torn planet together.

Of course the technology from a certain female played the most important role in it all, giving them the upperhand. It all had been worth it in the end. Too bad he hadn't had the time to fuck her, but all good would come in time. When the new government was established he'd just parade into her lab and take her as he wanted! Simple and ingenious! Normal soldiers were no match for the weapons and only Elites were able to stand the might but only barely. The only ones posing even a minor threat were the accursed prince and the triple-damned high commander...

But first the annoying female had to be killed off for sure. Yamcha frowned in thought and raked his wild black hair back with his hand: just how can one Saiyajin female, even noble one, have so much an impact on every supporting noble clan, he didn't know...

0000000

"ATCHOO!" Piela sneezed forcefully many times. Pissed off she rubbed her nose and turned back at the task in hand, planting an expression of total, noble sweetness onto her beautiful face. " Now which one of you handsome warriors would like to 'help me' with some things?"

She smirked as every hand of the Elite soldiers chosen to accompany and protect her shot up immediately. Great, she hadn't had a decent lay in ages and these wusses just weren't enough to sate her properly. In times like this she really missed Kakarotto. Oh well... who cared about him as long as she stayed satisfied?

Slyly smiling she began contemplating whom to fuck today...

0000000

... and back to Yamcha, our deranged rebel leader...

He needed to contact his trusted and extremely efficient subordinates, The Night Trio. Because his continuous misfortune with scouters they had opted to use computers instead, since those machines obeyed him somewhat better and didn't always let him down...

Yawning he squinted at the screen and a safety message blinked at him to change his password before it expired. Grinning evilly he began typing a new one.

" Cock, hehehee!" he smirked proudly and his face fell quite fast at the next message.

-_Your password isn't long enough. Change it for a longer one.-_

" WHAT!"

A huge crash rattled the whole underground base and soon many curious and shaken faces peered into their leader's office room. In the pile of scouter rubble, sitting on top of it was a brand new, fully totaled computer.

" It was insulting me! I won't tolerate any kind of insubordination!" Yamcha explained proudly, completely obvious to the rebels' blank stares of disbelief.

0000000

The Night Trio, whom Yamcha had tired to contact and order the assassination for Gala, had already seen the painfully obvious chance of the murder without their oh-so-genius boss's orders. The plan was already made and only an occurrence of extremely dumb luck would fail it. The three assassins were readier than ever. Every one of them had put on every ounce of effort they had.

Tien scribbled few words on the paper as a memo how to proceed on seducing the lovely servant lady in more cunning ways...

Kuririn and Juuhachi took advantage of the palace's stunning gardens and acted as if they were on a holiday than a mission...

Yep, giving everything they had for this mission they were...

0000000

Kakarotto stepped out of the bathroom, finally having cleaned all his wounds and generally made himself presentable again. Throwing the towel on the hallways ground he rubbed his head and spiking his wild hair in the process even more as it was still moist with water. Kakarotto thought he had heard the door earlier and was quite sure the raven-haired kitchen slave had stormed off in anger and was now lost in the vast hallways of the palace.

Now imagine his surprise when he reached the living room and found both ChiChi and his majesty Prince Vegeta drinking from bottles of raw Vodka, slumped on the couch like drunkards.

" Whatta hell?" he asked totally flabbergasted and before he had time to ask more, obviously extremely drunk Vegeta stood up wobbly and began ranting loudly and piteously.

" Youh ask meh what the hell ish wrongh, high comandah...!! Every fucking thang! Nappa hash organized a partah for meh and it'sh tomorraw nite... I DESPISE THOSE THANGS MORE 'AN ENYTHING SINCE EVERY SINGLE SLUT AND BITHC WILL BE TRYING TO MAUL BE! THEY'LL HANGIN FROM MEH LIKE EELS, PINCHING AND FEELING ME UP LIKE WHORES AN' THEN I'LL HAVE A FUCKING BONER FOR REST OF THE NIGHT BUT I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH ANY OF THOSE WENCHES 'CUZ THY'RE WHORES TO RELIEVE ME AND THAT'S THE PAIN OF IT ALL AND I HAVE TO BE POLITE TO ASSHOLES AND BASTARDS AND AND... HIC..."

" Uh... I'm sorry?" Kakarotto suggested while staring, his mouth hanging open. And all this time he had thought the prince was just socially inept person... This sure had shed some light as to why the flam-haired Saiyajin despised parties.

" I... I just have to... have to..." ChiChi sobbed and clutched the bottle to her bosom desperately, " I HAVE TO WEAR ANOTHER FRIGGIN' DRESS IN WHICH I CAN'T BREATH IN, SARUYAN DAMNIT!" She wailed and took another large gulp of raw liquor.

" Uh..." For the first time in his life, Kakarotto was completely lost at what to do. Drunken angst really wasn't something he had much experience in nor had he any idea how to persons manage to get totally wasted in ten minutes or how Vegeta got into his spare apartment in the first place.

The handsome high commander didn't have any time to ponder more as wave of nausea swept over him like someone threw a bucketful of water on him. He staggered, holding his hands in front of his mouth. How can one be able to feel so conflicted: powerful and so weak at the same time?

" Gah, not now!" he spat out, suddenly furious at himself for showing his symptoms in front of ChiChi and Vegeta, even if they were completely plastered. Pain like no other shot up his spine and he gasped in agony, falling onto his knees. Dizzy, in pain and nauseated he collapsed on the carpeted floor. Vegeta and ChiChi stared in drunken stupor for few second, not comprehending a thing until Kakarotto's agony-filled scream broke through their haze making them sober as water in an instant.

" Kakarotto!" they reacted as one and rushed to his side,

" Slave, call the medics and alert the medical wing of---" Vegeta began but Kakarotto spat out at him to save it and no medics.

" Kakarotto..." ChiChi whispered quietly and worriedly. The man was trashing in pain and bathing in cold sweat; just like back in the third class village.

" No. Medics. No... tank!" The high commander ground out with authority. Vegeta growled savagely in protest but he respected his commander's wishes and knew that pride in his health and power were the only things Kakarotto could honestly take pride in, and by all Saiyajin standards his condition was deemed as shameful when no physical wounds were seen nor found for cause.

" Bulma!" ChiChi suggested quickly, looking hopefully at Vegeta.

" The Mismatch?" Why hadn't he thought about her? The blue-haired albino always had tons of medication with her and an extensive knowledge in medical matters. ChiChi nodded and barely had time to get on her feet when Vegeta was screaming at her to get the fuck going already! Using her reserves she didn't even know she had, she shot like a bullet to the lab where Bulma was.

0000000

" I don't know what the heck is wrong with him, honestly, but in the long run it seems to be life-threatening," a dead tired Bulma said as she emerged from Kakarotto's bedroom. Vegeta and ChiChi both frowned at her from the living room couch, also tired from all the waiting. The albino plopped herself on the recliner and snatched the half-empty bottle of liquor and took a long swig from it.

" Ah, that hit the spot..." she purred sadly, before facing her comrades and their questions. Life sure was funny: she was considering a lowly kitchen slave and prince Vegeta as her friends, the first 'real' ones ever in her life... Shaking her head so the blue, messy hair flew about her she began her explanation.

" It's clear he's sick but the cause is completely unknown and foreign to me though there's something absolutely familiar about this. It's not bacteria or virus based disease, hell, it just exists and plagues him. It messes up his organic functions causing dizziness, nausea, inexplicable pain in the nerves and muscles, hallucinations, extreme emotional fluctuations and such. It makes him feel conflicts in his mind and body: feeling strong and weak, angry and sat at the same time..."

She took another gulp and coughed at the bitter burning at the back of her throat. " It's tearing him apart, literally. Few more strokes and he'll be spitting blood and starting to bleed from lacerations that will appear then. In the very end I predict his heart will be torn apart, I fear."

" W-what!" ChiChi almost shrieked. Vegeta's tanned face was void of emotion.

" Yeah, that's how it is," Bulma sighed, feeling teary with frustration. She really had made the first friends in her life and now one of them would be lost forever. It was indirectly his fault she had even ended up having this little adventure and felt important for the first time in three years. " It's not contagious in any way and I'll have to investigate the matter. I have a feeling I know what's going on but can't remember what... Fuck it all!!" The albino threw the bottle away so it shattered.

" Nasha was right. This isn't any known sickness and something's definitely wrong with him," she concluded.

Everybody's eyes searched the door which led to Kakarotto's (and also ChiChi's) bedroom where he was resting from his bout. With stony faces the Saiyajins were taught to show when threatening to show too much emotion, the trio's thoughts were running along the same tracks though from different points of view.

_If Kakarotto dies, how in the hell I am supposed prevent this kingdom from falling?_

_I f Kakarotto dies, what I am going to do? How I am going to survive all those assassinations? If I die as Piela the world will think the worst before we can reveal the real Piela form her hideout..._

_How in the hell I am going to run this planet alone...?_

Only time and future would tell and the show must go on.

000000

**A/N:** I did it! Got this chapter done! The next one should be a chinch and out soon! JA MATA! I hope you guys still enjoy reading this fic even when I take my sweet time updating... This is my second long break since the fourth and fifth chapter of my other fic AOTP so from here on things should go smoother! TATA!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Yes, I am not dead though I think I almost did die from the combined load of having to work full days and go to college at the same time... sweet sweet vacation and fanfiction, here I come! Updates really should become frequent for awhile at last! I am really grateful for your support! ONWARDS! ( The lack of writing can really be seen in this chapter since it's quality is not up to my usual standards, but whatta heck...)

**Disclaimer:** Do college students usually own DBZ? I thought so too...bleh!

00000000

**Chapter XVIII – Bulma's Past**

Later Kakarotto awoke groggily, head full of strange haze, only to meet the stony faces of his almost-king, the-pose-as-Piela and Mismatch. All their eyes full of questions and hidden worry, and the high commander remembered in that instant how he had fallen before them like a sick weakling. Trying to ignore them and clear the fog plaguing his mind, he shook his head slowly. Awkwardness of the situation could of been cut with an extremely rusty and blunt knife, so thick it was.

Vegeta, being his impatient self, broke the silence.

" Kakarotto, you've been out for two days," he stated almost regally, glaring at the high commander who refused to meet his eyes. Eyes narrowing at the younger male's behaviour the Saiyajin royalty continued: " The sickness you have contracted is unknown of origins and the Gala is tonight."

" Meaning?" Kakarotto rasped out. His throat felt like sandpaper and he could swear some invisible person was trying to use it as such by cramming a chunk of wood down his throat. And he still refused to meet their eyes, slightly unfocused glare fixed on the sheet covering his lap.

" Isn't it obvious, you moron! You have to make an appearance with the slave girl and make it look damn good at the Gala! Manners, etiquette and the shit-works; and no fainting either!" Vegeta barked loudly at Kakarotto, who shrunk back from the volume of the prince's voice along with Bulma and ChiChi. " And it goes for the both of you: no fainting!" he pointed at ChiChi and Kakarotto accusingly.

" Y-yes..." ChiChi meeped, still feeling the effects of Kakarotto's collapse shaking her soul. She swore she could almost feel his pain at some level and it pained her too to see the high commander, as much of a jerk as he was, basically bedridden.

" Your highness!" Bulma exclaimed hotly, peeved at Vegeta's bad manners. The poor man had just been through one hellova agonizing pain and clearly ashamed of his weakness and now Vegeta had to go and yell at him? The nerve! " If this matter is so important, maybe we should just leave them alone to practice for the night and get to known each other so they can play well together!" The blue-haired scientist sneered at Vegeta with a sing-song tone in her voice and snatched the royal almost-ruler from the ear in the fits of her temper.

" Ow, woman! How dare you!"

" Well, excuuuuuuse me then, your majesty, but they really should get reaquaintanced as soon as possible!"

Kakarotto managed to crack a smile at the bickering. No one bossed Vegeta around, expect for his dead father who for obvious reasons couldn't do it anymore, but Bulma wasn't no one: messy-haired, four-eyed freak who just sometimes didn't know where the line should be drawn.

" I think that's an excellent idea, my ruler. I really think I should practice for tonight." _And there really are things I'd like to get aquaintanced with_. Kakarotto said with a strained voice and his eyes immediately were glued to ChiChi's chest who didn't notice for she was trying to hold back her laughter at the scene in front of her where Bulma dragged the ill-tempered Saiyajin prince towards the door with very determined expression. The latter one wasn't too happy with his predication and the profanities he spewed could of made Kiesus himself blush.

The door banged shut and Kakarotto and ChiChi were left alone in the room.

00000000

" BY SARUYAN'S BALL'S SAKE, WOMAN! OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" Vegeta bellowed and finally had the guts to wrench himself out of the albino Saiyajin's ear-grip. Who knew pulling one's ear could hurt so much... Bulma yelped in surprise as she was pushed away suddenly and was thrown onto the hard palace floor rather disgracefully. Luckily for both of them the corridor was empty and some distant chatter and footsteps of the guards was heard litte further away.

" Mismatch, whatta fuck are you doing?" Vegeta growled ferally and glared at the fragile Saiyajin female rubbing her butt in irritation on the floor.

" Trying to teach you asshole some manners..."Bulma muttered quietly.

" What was that, freak?"

She only rolled her eyes and got on her feet quickly, dusting her labcoat. How did it always go like this? Only hours and few days ago they had been such good friends: Vegeta had subconsciously admitted his worry for his friends and high commander, and tolerated ChiChi and actually talked to her and suddenly they were at the starting sequence. How easily things went down the drain... Trying to crack the secret of Kakarotto's illness had really taken it's toll on her nerves, too.

" You get on my nerves!? You could been little more nice to him!" Bulma squared her shoulders and was now almost on eyelevel with the stubborn Saiyajin male, forgetting to adress him with right title in her anger.

" Pshes! My manners get on your nerves? I am the fucking prince of this fucking place and planet, I don't have always to keep up my manners! Besides, that man can take it! He's now just fine!"

" You pompous asshole! I really can't see how any woman could ever stand you! No wonder you're unmated!" Bulma almost screehed, nose inches from his. With lightning fast movement Vegeta had seized her jaw in his had rather tightly and Bulma's mouth froze in shock and he looked extremely diabolical.

" Mmehm..." she winced at the grip and at the flaming obsidian eyes boring into her blue ones.

" I could get any woman on this friggin' ball of rock and let it be made clear to you, you lowly working scientist, no woman on this planet has yet been worth my time and kingdom. Now again, who's the one unmated here, huh? Your scent tells me you haven't been touched by any man, now I wonder why?" Vegeta sneered nastily, his eyes giving distasteful once over in obvious sarcasm taking in her overly large and shapeless lab coat, messy and unkempt hair, the glasses always little askew on her nose, the deep blue eyes so sharp and alive...

Vegeta blinked in shock.

00000000

Bulma listened to his cruel words, holding back tears by sheer strength of will as he gave the contemptous look at her in general. She had been different back then. When Yamcha had been promising young guard at the palace and she had been wanted by all men. She had always had her hair dyed black and wore dark contact lenses and had enamoured everybody with her wit, charm and intelligence. Lady Piela had only been a lanky teenager and in her undefeatable shadow... Until Yamcha's ultimate betrayal. She had found him, the one who promised to be mated with her, in bed with other women and had the gall to get angry at her and beat her for it, talking so horrible lies; truths, whatever. Out of all men Yamcha had been the one she had ever loved... and been betrayed in the worst way possible: stealing her heart, invetions, self-respect and life.

She had drowned herself in the work and forgot all about looking good, her true haircolor growing back and so a person Bulma was quickly forgotten and new beauty, Piela, made herself known to the Saiyajin world. Since then Bulma had worked and developed her brains and skills as a mechanic, chemist, scientist, forgetting everything else. For the longest time she was living again and now she was being reminded again of her insufficiency.

But that had helped her to develop her personality and to make her stronger mentally against such things and as always offense was the best defense; fight fire with greater fire.

" Oh is that so...? You can get any woman on the planet?" Her voice shook and it hurt to speak but she pressed on, " To your knowledge, oh great PRINCE, I wouldn't pick you to mate with me even if you were the last male alive in the universe!!!" She slapped his squeezing hand away with some strength and staggered backwards, away from him.

Vegeta looked at her sharply and almost cunningly, making Bulma frown in anger again.

" Wanna bet on that? For I have just chosen you as my royal cohort for the ball, Mismatch! You cannot disobey a royal order so you better find a lab coat that has few stains less than this one!" The ill-tempered ruler roared with laughter and walked away, still laughing almost manically. Bulma stood frozen in shock, gaping at his retreating back (and ass) in open astonishment. Slowly, very slowly the scarlet hue of anger crept on her cheeks.

" How does that man dare...!?" she whispered menacingly, her mind already furiously working on making the Gala night resemble Hell as much as she could for the prince. You'd think that a lady who's been ignored by men last four years would jump around in joy that she gets an invitation to the Royal Gala from the prince himself, the most wanted bachelor in the northern part of the universe... But alas, the blue-haired albino probably was the only woman in the universe who immediately began plotting thousands of ways to trip him, embarrass him, splash his face with champagne etc.

" Oh Vegeta, you're gonna have some interesting night ahead I promise...!"

00000000

Behind the corner and out of the dangerously intelligent woman's sight Vegeta's shoulders slouched.

" Whatta fuck did I just do? First I chek her out and then I ask her to go to the stupid dancing shit with me?" But then again the night just might prove interesting instead of the normal boredom. He really didn't care if the woman showed up in rags or dressed up in the best silks of Vegetasei, he was just strangely happy that for once he had so-called 'date' to take to the party.

A steady ringing suddenly began and he cursed (1). This couldn't bear well...

00000000

**A/N: **I don't have time to write more, sadly, and anyways this is kinda filler. (It's goddamn 2:04 am!!) Sorry for G/CC fans, I couldn't think of anything for them and I was feeling rarest of rare mood to write some V/B instead but next chapter will be long and good! That's a promise! **Note:** (1) In Finland when your ears ring for no apparent reason it's said that it's because someone is thinking strongly of you; just like Japanese believe when you sneeze for no reason somebody is talking about you.

See ya in the next chappie!!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** It's been a while since this baby has gotten any attention and hopely I can update this sooner in the future. It will be my priority to finish this story in my writing...! But for now enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Over the grave of my purple pet dinosaur I swear I don't own DBZ!!

000000

**Chapter XIX – Gala Gone Awry**

The night many had awaited for months was finally here: the Gala to be held in Prince Vegeta's honor and birthday. A social event where the cream of the nobility were invented and highly political relations would be struck tonight, schemes to be plotted and secret love affairs to be held. The grandeur of Vegetasei's ruling class would be proven at this very night; their betterness, their righteous ruling, their uncanny exquisiteness compared to the lower classes and---

" Bullshit!" Vegeta muttered and rubbed his temples. All the previous mumbo-jumbo may have been true in every other year when the Gala is to be held, but the almost-King just knew things would go down the drain in a way or another. He had unwittingly made sure of it himself by for once inviting a bitter and cunning albino scientist to be his escort and the dynamicly flammable couple that was Goku and ChiChi were surely to cause at least one minor disaster.

He smirked.

From all of the previous and coming Gala's Vegeta bet that this one would be his all-time-favorite of them all. Dressed in Royal blue undersuit with bone white armor with gold linings and engravings made him more than justice, the heavy expensive cloak and it's decorations made him look every bit of royalty he was born to be. His white gloves shone and the gold-tipped boots glimmered; Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. He had chosen to wear his better armor instead of clothes made for the Gala: in his bones he knew there would be fighting to be done.

000000

Kakarotto ran his battle-worn hand through his spiky black hair and sighed inirritation. Wanting nothing more than to lay down on his comfortable bed and sleep away all the shit he had had to endure the few past days the high commander of Saiyajin Army sighed almost dejectedly. Above all he would have to deal with ChiChi the whole event and play affectionate towards her.

And there lay the conlifct: it was incresingly easy to be nice to her and admire her for real, Piela's sweet memory all the less in his mind to remind him of this sham. Kakarotto could only wince mentally at this: he had never been so unsure what he should do about his waywards feelings or how to act. He could only hope nothing too drastic would happen at the Gala. It was to be broadcasted all over the planet and if he fainted there because of his strange sickness...

The high commander grimaced. All he could do was hope for the best.

With one last look to the mirror to make sure everything was in order with his armor he spoke to himsef: " Everything's gonna be just fine, for Saruyan's sake."

...and he immediately knew it was one big, fat, desperate lie.

000000

" OUT YA ALL!" The shrill command of one pissed off albino Saiyajin female sounded in the the room where the hairdressers, manicyrists and such flitted around ChiChi to prepare her for the night. Her glasses askew, hair mussed like she had been pulling on it and palpable aura around her, tail resembling a bottle brush in her agitation; the fury almost comparable to Prince Vegeta's worst moods in her blue eyes made even the most ironwilled chamber maids lose their composure and flee. In second the roomwas empty expect for ChiChi who only blinked in shock and relief at Bulma's grand entree.

" Ah Bulma! Thank Henki for that; I was about to go nuts and start nuking those airheads if they giggled one more time how handsome Kakarotto is and how damn lucky I'm supposedly..." ChiChi sighed and rose from the chair she had been imprisoned to by the beauty parlor staff. You would have never guessed her nerves were killing her judging by her calm act.

" Uhm, you're welcome," Bulma muttered, her anger momentarily shaken by ChiChi's non-scared response. Well, as the saying goes: it takes one to know another kindred soul.

" What are you doing here, anyway? Not that I don't appreciate this intervention," ChiChi asked as she made a face at the reflection in the mirror: she looked like a friggin' doll.

" I need your help for I have revenge to exact on certain damned asshole. Loan me a dress, shoes and the shit and I'll pretty myself up and he'll never knew what hit him!" Bulma fumed, her arms crossed in defiance.

" What, who?"

" VEGETA OF COURSE! THE POMPOUS ASSHOLE HAD THE NERVE TO MAKE ME HIS ESCORT FOR THE GALA!" The scientist screamed, " I'M GONNA MAKE HIM PAY AND MAKE HIM WISH HE'D BE FUCKING DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH HIS HIGHNESS!"

ChiChi stared in open astonishment. Looks like she wasn't the only Saiyajin woman who had trouble with men at the moment. A mischievous,almost feral smile quirked her painted lips as she met the furious blue-head's eyes.

" Let's knock'em dead." The black-haired slave held up the hairdryer like a gun and Bulma mirrored her expression: this night was going to be truly an unforgettable one.

000000

The Gala night had finally started and the announcer at the ballroom door (with lots of cursing and threatening Vegeta had managed to 'persuade' the repairmen to complete their job on time) and spoke the arriving nobilities and their ranks publicly. The whispers and rumours flew already in the hidden corners: whom would Prince Vegeta dance with? Who would have the honor of being his date for the night? Young ladies petted their skirts and adjusted their fronts to show off their cleavage in hopes of catching their bachelor ruler's eyes and maybe becoming the Queen as well. It would soon that the prince and the high commander with their ladies would enter and the real festivities could begin.

Vegeta and Kakarotto waited impatiently in the small room meant for Royalty to relax and have privacy before parties and such to make sure everything was in order and ready for their perfect appearance. Vegeta's gold-tipped boot tapped vehemently against the floor, his tail tightly wound around his waist and the spiky headed commander paced around in nervousness. The women were supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago: both could care less about how things would turn out but the political tension with rebels around demanded that everything went according to the plan.

To ease his mind and boredom Kakarotto decided to make conversation with his ruler.

" By the way, who is your lady for the evening anyways, you never told me?"

Vegeta turned his head to meet his high commander, noting that he wasn't using any proper titles for him and had not used them for few days at all. Not feeling like correcting the third class who was becoming more and more a friend than just a subordinate.

" Well?" the slightly taller man asked again and Vegeta had the decency to blush.

" It's the woman..."

" The woman?" Kakarotto's brows shot up. Could Vegeta mean...? " Bulma? You asked Bulma to be your lady for the night?"

" Shut up, high commander! I don't need a fucking reminder!" the flame-haired ruler seethed to Kakarotto. " Mismatch is making this hard enough as it is!"

" Making hard enough what excatly?" A sweet voice asked laced with such seductive tint that both men shivered before they swiveled around to meet the owner of the voice. Blinking in shock and feeling their jaws hang open, the duo took a double take on what their eyes were seeing. Bulma and ChiChi had arrived.

"Oh sweet fucking Saruyan," Kakarotto whistled and gulped earning a coy look and smile from ChiChi, which made his heart skip a beat. As always, since she was just a bit curvier than Piela, the red dress she was wearing accentued her curves well: her waist tiny, hips lushly rounded and breasts high and perky. Sleeveless and strapless, the bodice hugged her upper body tightly and criss-crossing golden threads woven around the upper part glittered beautifully. Her hair was in curls above her head, some of the locks left strategically tumbling down her back and shoulders, a read flower decorating left side of her head. Her large onyx eyes were exoticly shadowed, some glitter shimmering at the corners of her eyes. Her lips were painted gleaming and warm red and Kakarotto had never in his life had wanted more than to kiss those lips and have them travelling across his body and---

_Piela, for Saruyan's fucking ball's sake, remember Piela!_ Kakarotto shouted mentally at himself and wondered how in the hell he'd survive this night without sporting a massive hard on at some point.

" I still didn't get the answer to my question: what excatly is that I make, hm..._hard_?" Bulma cooed and sauntered hips swinging close to Vegeta, whose mouth was drying rapidly at the unexpectedness of the situation. Bulma was obviously wearing one of Piela's dresses: it was blue and silver in color, almost that of Royal status. It hugged her upper body like second skin, strapless and sleeveless, the bodice decorated with elaborate silver embroidery and exposed rather well her amble cleavage. Her hair was up in curls that tumbled down to her other shoulder and the small pearls in her hair twinkled with light andher make-up made the blueness of her eyes come forth more than ever.

Vegeta was completely aghast. This beauty was the mousy little inventor? Who would have guessed that under those dirty and baggy lab clothes and glasses was such a lady with killer body and looks? Though the Mismatch may have smiled sweetly at him he still could see the steely intention and flames of payback in her eyes. He'd have to watch his step, really.

" Now that the bitches have arrived then let's go to that damn shit," Vegeta declared and grabbed Bulma from the wrist and dragged her towards the door very rudely. Bulma fumed silently. Inthe part he wouldn't dare to drag her aroundlike that and then she'd make him pay.

Kakarotto indifferently took ChiChi's hand, trying to remain as cool as possible as she smiled sweetly, almost seductively at him and it was making him loose his mental equilibrium. The woman truly was an enigma and his own jumbled thoughts weren't helping at all. They followed after Vegeta and Bulma like a couple they were supposed to be: noble, in high position, good looking and in love. What a sham it truly was.

000000

" High commander of the Royal Saiyajin army Kakarotto and his mated-to-be Lady Piela," the spokesman announced and many turned to see the hottest couple on Vegetasei make their entrance. Acting as protocal demanded they answered compliments and greetings and then mingled among the quests, waiting for Royalty to arrive.

" Whoa, Chi, I'm surprised your slave brain remembers this much of the etiquette," Kakarotto whispered at her and smirked patronizingly. Why did he have the inexplicable need to rile her up so, he did not know.

" Don't you asshole call me Chi ever again: knowing good manners is not hard but since it has to be taugh to you Elites what does it tell about ya, huh?" ChiChi shot back acidly, all the while keeping a bright, polite smile on her face.

"Bitch," he breathed into her ear and ChiChi had to use all her will not to shiver at the warmth it sent spreading down her spine.

" And now announcing his Royal Majesty and the future ruler of Vegetasei Prince Vegeta and his lady Bulma Buriefusu." The announcer declared, almost himself chokin gon his surprise as he spoke the nameof the prince's date for the night. Many gasps were heard and jaws went slack and hopes were lost; the whole crowd went almost quiet as solemn Vegeta entered Bulma at his side, smiling brightly.

Wasn't Bulma some down-trodden genius of the science wing or something?

A hot death glare from Vegeta and everything suddnely was back in movement again and the festivies continued with more rumours than ever.

" Oh Veggie-poo, let's have some champagne, please!" Bulma yelled brightly and pouted at Vegeta with eyes of a total air head. Vegeta clenched his teeth at the 'endearment' she had just shamelessly made up.

" Sure..." he ground out, ready to blast anyone who'd dare to say anything. Why in the hell he allowed the woman treat him was beyond him.

It was finally time to eat the main dinner from the great buffet that the best cooks on Vegetasei had whipped up just for the occasion. Kakarotto and ChiChi, along their own bickering had kept and eye on Bulma and her merciless teasing she inflicted on their poor prince. She called him the most horrible pet names ever, clung to his arm, pressed herself shamelessly teasingly against him, had 'accidentally' poured her drink on him few times, almost tripped him dozens of times and talked non-stop to his ear and giggled brainlessly. Kakarotto and ChiChi really felt for the prince though it was funny as hell.

" Oops, honey-kins, I'm so sorry! That must of been the fourth drink by now I've slipped," Bulma said and wiped Vegeta's armor with napkin, where she had once again spilled some champagne.

" Mismatch..." Vegeta's voice was dangerous, hoarse growl of surpressed anger and it made her heart beat like a drum but she bravely met his gaze, reminding it was his choice to take her to be his date and he had to endure the consequences of his actions. Oh how it was good to be evil!

To this point everything had gone well, almost too well since Bulma was way too good at concealing her actions so few actually noticed her 'mistakes'.

000000

" Bring me some food too and remember nothing too fattening, honey... my ass!" Kakarotto growled in high-pitched voice to himself as ChiChi had sent him to get her food as well. She was the goddamn slave here, not him. " Damn that dress..." he cursed again and shoveled some delicatessen food on two plates. It had to be the dress that had him do this: if she had asked him to strip naked and sing children's songs in middle of the ballroom he probably would have done so in a heartbeat.

The Saiyajin male was about to turn around and take the food to her when a gripping vertigo seized him and he had to take support on the table. Lukcily none noticed since it looked like he was intently trying to choose between delicious foods and fainting. It grew increasingly hard to breath and the familiar horrible nausea began to rise._ Kiesus, not now!_ He prayed desperately, barely managing to keep standing as his muscles began to ache.

" Shit!"

Kakarotto gagged for a moment before metallic tang rose to his mouth and he felt something trickling down his chin. Blood.

" Kakarotto darling what is taking you so long?" he faintly heard ChiChi's voice and he tiredly rose his gaze meet hers. ChiChi, who suddenly had had a very bad premonition and had come to chek on him, gasped at seeing the blood coming from his mouth and the symptoms of an attack coming she had to think fast. Panic gripping her for a moment she looked around wildly. A servant, carrying a plateful of tomato soup walked past and ChiChi saw the saving angel in all his grace and glory appear before her eyes.

She pushed the servant from behind quickly so the soup spilled on Kakarotto, who, despite being sick, could only blink at being suddenly covered in tomato soup.

" Oh Saruyan, look where you're going you low swine! You spilled food on high commander!" ChiChi screamed madly at the very upset servant, who covered before her non-plussed. " Come, honey, let's get you immediately cleaned up. It's not fitting for a high commander to be covered in tomato soup." ChiChi acted and grabbed him from the edge of his armor and almost running dragged him towards the exit.

" Keh..." Kakarotto uttered non-coherently. At least the soup and the blood and the smell of it and gave them a very good excuse to leave. As they passed Vegeta and Bulma near the door Kakaroot waved weakly at the prince who for a moment stared deadpan at his food-covered commander and Bulma blinked in shock and this time for real, accidentally, spilled her new drink on Vegeta's lap.

On the Royal waiting room where they had left for the Gala earlier, ChiChi dragged now almost comatose high commander on the sofa.

" Kakarotto, Henki damnit you fool, you can't have an attack now!" she bellowed at him and shook him from the shoulders. " You can't die...not now!" she whispered the rest and curled herself next to him, holding him tightly as he trashed slightly, not knowing what else to do. She prayed with all her soul that he'd get better; she loved him, she hated him, she knew she'd never be able to have him, the lovable asshole that he was... always riling her up, always protecting her...

It took only a while and suddenly all his pains and symptoms subsided to nothing.

" Kakarotto?!" ChiChi said hopefully as the man rose up, seemingly astonished himself too. Gradually his pain had been reduced to nothing and he suspected that it was thanks to ChiChi in some mysterious way. Coldly he brushed her away, feeling even more lost than ever in his own soul.

" Let's clean up and get back; we have to dance soon."

Hmphing in irritation ChiChi frowned at him. It was moment's like these that reminded her he was the Elite high commander and she a lowly kitchen slave, expandable.

000000

It was their dance: everybody wanted to see Piela and Kakarotto, the ones of the most beautiful union in ages, dance together. Hugging each other in lovers' embrace they glided across the marmor floor in beautiful harmony to the slow beat of the music.

In reality...

" Get your hand off my ass, you pervert!" ChiChi hissed into Kakarotto's ear from the corner of her mouth. She was extremely mad at him for being such an ass to her earlier; she had after all saved his reputation and maybe even life and this was her thanks?

" You think I even want to have my hand there?!" Kakarotto growled back quietly and twirled her around gracefully. " In this dance a hand is fucking supposed to be there! I didn't think up this shit!"

" Now really, I always knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed!"

" Why in the fuck no one killed you in kitchen for that mouth of yours, I'll never know!"

" Shut up and dance and stop whining, male!"

Kakarotto was about to retort sharply and pinch her from the ass a huge explosion shook the grand hall. A huge blast of chi had just been blasted through the roof, creating a hole where the night sky could be seen with twinkling stars. Some debris and dust rained down, making people cough and run around in panic. Notable was that these people were nobles, those who never quite learned how to fight properly and deal with war situations.

Kakarotto had crouched over ChiChi, ready to protect her if needed. Stern expression taking over his face he looked up just in time to see a barrage of chi blasts coming down from the recently made hole. Cursing he picked ChiChi up and jumped out of the way as the energy balls battered the floor with explosions. The sonic booms broke windows and fell guests with their force impacts.

" GUARDS!" Vegeta cried out, only out of formality, since he was more than ready to kick ass all by himself. Bulma gripped his hand in slight fear, having faith in Vegeta's ability and will to protect her if needed.

The dust and noise dispersed and three figures floated almost gracefully down from the hole. One was beautiful blonde with icy blue eyes, another short noseless man and the third a tall bald Saiyajin with freaky third eye.

" Evening, folks. Sorry to disturb this fine event but our boss especially wanted this to be a public occasion so we kinda didn't have a choice in the matter. We're here to kill Lady Piela in the name of the Rebels." The blonde woman spoke coldly as the two other nodded solemnly in affirmation.

A chorus of horrified gasps and you can'ts rose in the crowd.

The woman frowned: " Don't whine to me, I'm just doing my job. Now it's time to die, sister. " She lightning fast charged up a blast and launched it towards ChiChi and Kakarotto and the two others reared up for attack. ChiChi's eyes widened at the rapidly closing blast but Kakarotto only smirked confidently. He almost casually batted the attack away with the back of his hand.

" You have to do better than that," Kakarotto sneered and abruptly all the three were on him, attacking him rapidly. Taken slightly off-guard, the high commander took crushing hits which sent him flying to the wall. Peeling himself from the wall pissed off at himself for making such amateur mistake he made it just in time to form a chi shield in front of ChiChi to stop the devastating attack from killing her.

" Who the hell area you people?!" the spiky-haired protector demanded his tail swishing in anger behind him. Vegeta joined his side in a flash, eager for a fight.

" Well, you managed to overcome all our earlier assassination attempts, it's only fair to finally know the names of your executors," the short man quipped lightly.

" I'm Kuririn, that's Juuhachi my mate and that's Tenshinhan, Tien for short sometimes. We're renowed as Night Trio and as you can guess we specialize in assassinations mostly," Kuririn introduced them confidently.

" Kuririn? From the Jungle Ring village?" Kakarotto asked almost in disbelief. Kidnapped at young age, weren't you?"

" Yeah... wait, are you Kakarotto; that Kakarotto? My childhood friend Kakarotto?" The short assassin queried in joy. " I always thought you died that day, Kakarotto!"

" I didn't. All these years I thought you were dead, Kuririn. Wow, you're still as short as ever."

" Look at you man, a high commander! Who would ever have guessed that a nasty brat like you could do it."

" Life doesn't always go as planned... How in the hell did you become an assassin? Last time I knew you you couldn't even kill a mosquito out of pity."

" People change over the years. Guess I was lucky in a way..."

Both sides looked on in deadly silence as Kakarotto and the assassin were obviously changing greetings and childhood memories, not caring about the situation at all anymore. Vegeta's teeth began clenching and his foor tapped impatiently on the floor for the umpteenth time; the two had been chit-chatting shit for over five minutes!

" KAKAROTTO! ARE WE GONNA GET RID OF THEM ALREADY OR START DRINKING DAMN TEA WITH THEM WHILE WE'RE AT IT?!" The prince blew a fuse, breaking the situation up.

" Rid of us? No need; we just quit. I'd never assassinate my best friend's mate. That'd be just plain wrong and maybe we could work for your majesty instead? We're pretty good scouts too but the pay's better be good." Kuririn told them, grinning blithely.

Everybody gaped; this night truly was full of surprises, indeed.

000000

**A/N:** To be continued... Next: Gala Aftermath! All the repercussion of the acts taken in Gala will be revealed. Review, please! JA NE!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** The long-awaited chapter is finally here-- (Kinoha is mauled by angry mob!)Mob: It took you almost fucking half a year to update this shit and then you present us with meager, one, short chapter!!

Kinoha: Uh... I uh... was busy with college and work?

Mob: SO IS EVERYBODY ELSE! GET WRITING OR ELSE...!!

Kinoha: Okay okay okay... sheesh... Give girl a break...

Mob: WRITE, GODDAMNIT!

Kinoha: EEP! ( Starts writing furiously while the mob stand behind her with torches and pitchforks )

**Disclaimer:** Mob: Kinoha's too busy writing (all evil eyes glare at her to make sure she doesn't stop) so we're making the disclaimer. She doesn't own. If she did the Shuiesha and Akira Toriyama would have fired her for being so disregarding of the dead line...

000000

The Replacement

Chapter XX: Aftermath

It was truly any PR-manager's nightmare: the aftermath of the Gala to deal with. The Prince's unexpected date for the night, the eventful destruction of the grand hall, three assassin changing sides and the Prince's order to keep everything quiet and in good public order. In short it was mission impossible for any normal people but a Saiyajin PR-manager in charge of the Royal family's general promotion and such wasn't any people but a desperately driven, practically a raving manic kudos to fearing for his life because the PR-manager's job on Vegetasei was the one of the most hazardous there was. The current life expectancy was in the job, after all, was little over one month.

But maybe this unnamed PR-manager will be saved for Vegeta truly had something else on his mind at the moment than the current PR crisis...

Vegeta woke up feeling unreasonably happy, in his royal king-sized bed like he always did except he had a terrible hangover, there was a weird buzz in his head and he was feeling the effects of the Saiyajin liquor to the fullest. Despite all this, which normally made him horribly tempered and pissed off for next two days, he was content and happy.

The Saiyajin monarch blinked in confusion at this all and stared at the ceiling. There was a black hole in his memory; after the assassin trio had changed sides Vegeta had commanded the ball to continue and talked with the three of their future payment and information acquiring skills. Then he had gotten wasted with the blue-haired genius because she dared him and then his memory went blank.

He wondered what had happened but his answer came before he could ponder more and it almost made him scream and jump through the roof.

" Morning Veggie..."

Vegeta could only stare blankly at the cutely sleepy, naked, feminine, blue-haired Saiyajin woman curled at his side quite happily snuggling his muscled arm.

With **his** fresh teeth marks on the juncture of **her** neck and shoulder.

" ...shit..." he managed out weakly. Bulma kept sleeping soundly.

He had not just only made her the Queen of all Saiyajins but also bonded to her as the weird sensation of her complicated presence in his head grew.

" ...double shit..."

He could barely stand the woman! She was so ugly... so special... so oddly colored... The Royal Council was so gonna be on his ass for this, big time.

"...triple shit..."

Vegeta then did the only sensible thing to do in the situation: he went back to sleep, wrapping his arms around her soft and curvy form. Sleeping on this problem sounded very good and that was exactly what he did.

000000

High commander Kakarotto had just experienced the most horrible night he ever had. There were bags under his eyes, his expression tight and on the brink of snapping into feral scowl any second. The cause of his state was not his mysterious illness nor any drink he might of enjoyed at the ball. He swore the worthless kitchen slave did in on purpose so he'd be as miserable as a Saiyajin male could get. He growled menacingly and buried his head into a pillow on the couch.

ChiChi had drunk quite a bit; never had had the chance to experience any drinks with alcohol before in her life so she had gotten quite drunk after the hassle with the assassins was cleared. Sometime well after midnight after getting enough amusement watching his prince and Bulma make asses of themselves while drunk he had practically carried her to their apartment. That had been the very beginning of his troubles and miserableness. She had walked very shakily with an euphoric smile on her lips and had clung to him most intimately and rubbed herself against him provocatively. It had taken all of Kakarotto's will power not to tear her dress to shreds and take her in middle of the corridor with passion: fuck her into oblivion.

Somehow (after he reminded himself she was dead drunk) he made to their room and placed her on the bed and decided to take a cold, cold shower to cool down his raging body. Not only had she followed him and stripped in front of him but also drunkenly hugged him. Kakarotto had been so close, so fucking close to paradise when his honor for Piela knocked the skull of his head. And he had carried the naked and squirming slave to their bed where she had then dozed off. Deciding the best course of action was to separate himself from the seductive vixen he had grabbed a pillow and headed for the sofa. The images of her pale nakedness and curvy body ghosted in his mind and his every instinct was screaming to run to bedroom and ravage her currently willing body.

It was maddening; he had never been so hard in his whole life, never felt such lust for Piela as he was feeling for the troublesome kitchen slave and it made him feel guilty. Turning and tossing, tormented by her image he had not slept one damn wink. During his long night he had decided that women were the source of all evil in the world and that Vegeta probably had gotten lucky with the albino scientist despite everything.

Speak of the devil, his scouter bleeped and he reached for it on the living room table. It was Vegeta's calling code. Well, it was almost noon and he had kind of anticipated some sort of contact from his elusive ruler after the party.

" Yes?" he answered curtly, his mood extremely foul.

" Kakarotto..." was all that Vegeta said but the almost pitifully whiny tone spoke volumes and Kakarotto's eyes widened in realization.

" You mated her and thus made her the Queen?! Are you nuts!?" he bellowed into the scouter's transmitter.

A low growl was his short answer and Kakarotto knew to keep his comments to himself or he'd be dead the next time he saw the spiky-haired ruler.

" I apologize, sir..."

" I also bonded to her..."

" YOU WHAT! But that hadn't been allowed for Royal family or upperclass for ages!"

" Kakarotto, comments..."

" I apologize again, sir."

A silence formed between them, neither knowing what to say in this awkward situation with the rebels, the seemingly unavoidable war and the politics this was the last thing they needed.

" High commander, I've done some thinking and now that the deadly assassin trio is on our side I think it's safe for Piela to return to her life as we have so many capable protectors here rather than at the hideout." Came Vegeta's now authoritative voice, the Kakarotto was used to hearing in military and he unconsciously saluted though the prince wasn't there physically.

" I have to say I'm glad for that, your highness," the third class said with light heart.

" We'll have a meeting in an hour--" Kakarotto heard a giggle in the background that sounded suspiciously like Bulma, "-- or make it three, high commander. I have some business to attend to." The line was cut and the high commander was very close crushing the piece of equipment into dust.

" Damn that lucky sonnova bitch..." he mumbled, but then smiled. Piela would be back and this problem could be fixed and he could be rid of ChiChi and finally get to lay some fine piece of female ass that was his mate-to-be... He was happy but somehow inside he felt hollow, like there was something missing already. It was again those contradicting feelings but the Saiyajin male sensed these were his own feelings, not forced by the strange sickness upon him.

Now deep in thought he searched his most inner soul. Could it be he had really fallen in love with the kitchen slave but at the same time still pined for Piela's absence? The women were almost carbon copies of each other except that ChiChi had far more pleasant and distinctive personality which kept him on his toes, challenging him all the time and the body she had... Kakrotto cut the thought there before his mind would start running rampant in the wrong direction. But Piela was regal and elegant and didn't spout vulgarities...

Confused with his inner struggle, Kakarotto failed to notice the figure of ChiChi standing in the door way dressed in his shirt, tears forming in her eyes. She had heard the end of the conversation between him and the Prince: Piela would come back and and she'd thrown back into kitchen and slavery, back to the fear of rape and hunger. _So this is the end of us... Kakarotto, my love, I will miss you._

Not that she had even wanted falling love with the Saiyajin high commander of the entire militia, but nonetheless it had happened. Besides, how could he ever love someone of her status; he may have seen her as temporary Piela since they were nearly identical and thus felt attracted to her in the first.

_What an emotional mess you've gotten yourself into, ChiChi... _she chided herself gently. You can't force love but you can't either repel it when it comes your way. It was sure ChiChi would treasure the short time they had had together, even their arguments and moments of anger. Quietly she tiptoed away, back to their bedroom to dress. She was feeling slightly queasy and her head was pounding, but she ignored them.

The best and worst news had just walked into her life so the pain of being hungover was barely noticeable.

" Kakarotto, you stupid jerk..." She choked out and fell on the bed, sobbing quietly. Only a miracle could save her heart now.

000000

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness, but after all this chap is a a short filler: an in-between aftermath. More to come soon. My school's about to end soon and then I have only to work and I can finally fully concentrate on my stories! JA NE!


End file.
